Death Note: Amelia's Story
by WitheringNight
Summary: She was your typical English girl...who just happens to have caught the attention of our favorite detective at a very young age. What will occur in their lives? What will occur with each other in their lives? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Death Note: Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>Amelia Henderson was your typical English girl. She had dark green eyes and brown shoulder-length hair. She was skilled in one other language besides English and that was French, she was also a secret music prodigy. From the ages of 5 to 12 she lived in Winchester, England near an orphanage called Wammy's orphanage. Whenever her mother, Sarah Henderson, would take a walk and she came along they always went by there and she would take a quick glance at the prestigious orphanage for it was the home of many geniuses in different subject (Art, Music, Science, etc.). Her parents told her if anything were to happen to them she might just be sent there, but she'd have to reveal her knowledge in music first. She was willing to do so if anything were to happen at all.<p>

It was a cold but sunny Monday morning on August the 15th of the year 1990 (She was 8 at this time) when she received the news of her uncle, Glen McKinsey, who was put in jail for killing her aunt, his wife, Kara McKinsey, had gotten out of jail early…..only to come here and kill her parents for some unknown reason. It might've been because her parents were the ones to have seen him the act, having come over to talk to her aunt about the upcoming family reunion, or it might've been because he still claimed that they didn't pay him back the money they owed to him. They did pay it back but he was drunk senselessly so he might've not remembered when they did it. However when she received this news she was at school, working on a small art project, she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe that someone would travel all the way across the country or world just to kill someone. Even though she has heard of this kind of thing before it was still utterly stupid in her own small mind.

After their funeral she received many condolences from relatives all over and other people who were friends or knew her parents. It all got eventually annoying. Then she saw him. She saw a man in a dark grey trench coat and hat standing outside the entrance of the church they were in. Knowing what her parents taught her about these kinds of situations she got one of the adults to go see what this person wanted. Taking another person with them they walked outside and talked to this person eventually it came when they told her to come outside. When she got out there she was still kind of cautious even with her family close by. It was a natural feeling.

The man, whose name was Wammy as she eventually learned, was the owner of the prestigious orphanage she always looked at on her walks with her mother. He said that he's heard how she was a music prodigy, also having heard her playing the piano in their home a few times, and he wanted to offer her a spot in his orphanage. She was shocked at first but eventually she grew into accepting it. After going through some papers and some relatives who thought it to be better for her to live with them instead, she ended up living at the orphanage. It took a while to get used to, especially having a bunch of other kids around different from most kids, but she got the hang of it all. She grew to think that all the kids there were geniuses with kid like personalities and she was okay with that.

Then he arrived, that one boy with the dark never ending empty eyes and the messy onyx hair. He was always alone, she noticed, and he never played with any of the other children. She thought it may have had something to do with his past and she didn't throw that idea away. She had thought to try and befriend him but it seemed as if fate didn't want her to, if you believe in that sort of thing. For every time she tried to find him…she couldn't. It was as if he disappeared after classes and then reappeared in the morning time when they went again. It was frustrating and she was about to give up, for the first time in a while, when she noticed him one day sitting outside…in the winter time.

She found it odd and it confused her as to why he was sitting there when it was freezing outside. So, after getting some winter garments on, she headed over to him. He turned to her immediately after before she even stepped off the building's porch as if he expected her. She didn't question him on it as she sat down next to him. She did however ask him why he was sitting outside in such cold weather. He replied that it wasn't really cold but our bodies made it seem like it was cold. She then asked him why he didn't play with the other children and why he was alone every time she saw him, which led to why did she hardly see him around. He, to answer all her questions together, said that he had other business to attend to and that he didn't have time to play with the other children. She understood it without question, much to his amazement, and then she asked him if had any friends here. She knew his answer was most likely to be a no but she wanted to ask anyways. He did say no, like she thought, and then he asked her why was she asking him all this.

She smiled and told him that she was curious about him and wanted to know more about him so that hopefully one day they could be friends unless he wanted be friends right then and there. He took a moment to answer, having never dealt with this sort of thing, before he smiled and said that he'd like to have her as a friend for she seemed interesting. After that she had learned that his name was L, to which she wondered if there was more to it than just that letter, and she learned that he loved sweets from every kind unless it was healthy. And that day ended with her reprimanding him for that and him explaining to her about it. They then both went inside and went to their separated rooms on a happy note for they were glad to have gained a new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>LifeisNothingwithoutCake: Did you enjoy it? I hope you did and I hope you review as well. See you later!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Taking a Break

**LifeisNothingwithoutCake: I thank my reviewers for well…reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**A/N: You won't see any dialogue between any of the characters until they're all grown up and on their separate paths to a destiny of meeting again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 2- Taking a Break**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>Amelia was sitting outside with the other children and she noticed, for the tenth time since the month of February began, that L still didn't play with the other children nor did he come outside when they were out here. It was as if he was afraid she thought. After talking to a few of the kids running around she went inside and went up to the room that nobody entered but her and Wammy. It was L's room.<p>

*Knock-Knock*

She heard a somewhat deep voice ask who it was from the other side of the door. She answered with her name. It took a moment but the door opened and L stood there in the same thing he wore every day which was a baggy white shirt and blue jeans with no shoes or socks on. It was a wonder what he did to stay warm in the winter time.

After staring at him for a minute in a half she smiled at him and asked if he wanted to come out and play with the other children. He stared at her with a blank expression before telling her, like he said that day outside, that he had other business to attend to and that he didn't have the time to play games with the others. She, being one not to give up so easily, told him that he's apparently had other business to attend to since he got there last year and it wouldn't hurt him to take a break every now and again. After staring at each other in silence for another minute she told him, whilst turning around to leave, that you can be smart but are you smart enough to know when to take a rest? Because the smartest people in the world, like Isaac Newton for example, could have taken days to figure out something staying up hours on end but even he knew when it was time for him to sit down and read a book or look at the sky and not care about his experiments or anything. It was just as simple as putting it all down and walking away. There was nothing to it.

So, after telling him that, and walking away, she was just about to walk down the hallway to the front entrance when she heard shuffling behind her. Turning around she saw L standing there and without questioning why he decided to come after all she took his hand and led him outside. Though they did receive a few odd and shocked stares, they didn't really care. After sitting down on the bench near one of the trees in the yard Amelia turned to L and smiled at him. She told him that she was glad that he decided to take a break. He didn't turn to her and say this but he did say that it was an experiment to see how his nerves would react to being outside near a whole bunch of people. She laughed and told him whatever he wanted to call it was fine with her. It was all fine with her.

* * *

><p><strong>LifeisNothingwithoutCake: I hope you enjoyed this small chapter folks.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Protection

**LifeisNothingwithoutCake: Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Amelia's Story. It'll be awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 3- Protection**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>Amelia was sitting down on her bed, after reading her book with the light on, when she heard it. That clash of thunder that always made her jump and shake in pure terror. She didn't know why she was so afraid of thunder but she was and she couldn't help it. So, after putting her book away on a shelf and turning off her light, she walked out of her room and down the hallway to the boys section of the hall and knocked on a door. After a few moments the door opened and there stood L, still in his regular garments, with his blank expression on his face. He asked her what she was doing here at this time of the night. She gave him a small smile and was about to answer when she heard another clash of thunder, which made her jump on him and knock him to the floor. She asked him could she stay in here with him.<p>

He sat up and stared at her for a moment before sighing and nodding his head which earned him a hug from Amelia before she crawled onto his bed and lied there for moment. He went over to his computer and was about to finish his business when he heard her ask him if he ever went to sleep. He told her no because he didn't need sleep. She then told him that everyone needed sleep but people had to have a reason to not sleep like some had nightmares while they slept, some just couldn't sleep without someone close by them, and then others couldn't sleep in fear of something happening to them while they were in their unconscious state. So then she asked him what was his reason. He was about to answer when he heard another clash of thunder and then he saw her move quickly under the covers.

He asked her why she was afraid of thunder. She told him that she had no idea why for she just grew up afraid of it. Her parents never showed any signs of being afraid of it so she didn't know why she, herself, was afraid of it. He nodded in understatement and left that conversation alone.

He then worked in silence for about five minutes before he found himself looking at her only to see her fast asleep. He let a small smile grace his face for a moment before he heard yet another clash of thunder and saw her face scrunch up in fear. He felt something odd in his chest it was like a need to protect. So after staring at her never ending fearful expression he turned off his computer and walked over the other side of his bed and climbed on. Feeling slightly odd but not too odd for doing it he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She was cold he noticed so he hugged her a little tighter. He then watched as her fearful expression changed into a serene one. He smiled a little again before he himself fell into the world of slumber. He made a silent promise to protect her that day.

* * *

><p><strong>LifeisNothingwithoutCake: Awe! That was so cute! I loved it and I wrote it! I hope you enjoyed it as well!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Cake and Cookies

**LifeisNothingwithoutCake: Here's another chapter of Amelia's story for you all. I do so hope you enjoy it.**

**A/N: I meant to mention this but during the Wammy Years in this story it'll be from Author's POV and you won't see any "dialogue" between the characters, just sentences and paragraphs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 4- Cake and Cookies**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>Amelia was standing outside the kitchen, pondering the outcome of her next possible actions, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping a little she turned around to see Wammy standing there. Feeling relief she told him not to do that again. He just chuckled and asked her why she was standing outside the kitchen. She looked to ground and said that she wanted to ask the chief to make someone for somebody. Having an idea of who she wanted the chief to make something for Wammy smiled. He then asked her what she wanted the chief to make. She looked at him, having a feeling he knew more than he let on, before saying a one layered chocolate cake with a cream cheese filling and some cookie sandwiches. Wammy smiled before telling her that he'll give the order to the chief and that he'll come and bring the items to her when they're done. She nodded before running off down the hallway.<p>

Wammy smiled while watching her run off. He was glad that L found a friend like her.

***Time Skip: An Hour***

Amelia was sitting down in her room reading the book she never finished when she heard a knock at her door. Hopping off of her chair she walked over to the door and opened it to see Wammy standing there with a small cart capable of holding only two items on it. There was a chocolate cake and some cookie sandwiches on it. She smiled and thanked him taking the cart from him. After Wammy left she closed her door and rolled the cart down the hallway to a door. Knocking on it she waited a few moments before it opened. L stood there, still with the same garments on, and stared at the things on the cart. He asked who those were for. She smiled and said that they were for him. She watched as he held a shocked and slightly confused expression on his face before smiling and thanking her. He then asked if she would like to join him. She nodded and entered his room.

And that's how she spent her day.

* * *

><p><strong>LifeisNothingwithoutCake: It was short yes but it was also cute, no? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Present

**LifeisNothingwithoutCake: I hope you enjoy this extra chapter of Amelia's Story. I'm on a roll people!**

**A/N: I also meant to mention something to you all. During the first and second chapters both L and Amelia are 12 (They were both born in 1982…I didn't even realize what I did there until I thought about Amelia's age during the Kira investigation) and during the third and fourth chapter they are 13.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 5- Birthday Present**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>L was in his room when he heard a knock from outside his door. Figuring it could only be Wammy or Amelia he opened the door to see a girl with short straight blond hair and blue eyes standing there. He stared at her wondering how she knew this was his room. She then told him, as if she read his mind, that Amelia told her where his room was so that she could give him the box that was sat down next to her. She picked it up and handed it to him. When she left he closed his door and walked back over to his chair and sat in it before he started to open the box that he received. When he got it opened he looked inside to see a doll….of a panda. Picking it up something else caught his eye: A note.<p>

Putting down the panda doll he picked up the note and unfolded it to read it. It read:

_Dear L,_

_I know you were probably wondering why I didn't bring you your gift in person. Well, I couldn't because I'm not at Wammy's at the current moment and I won't be back until sometime in the next two weeks. Why? Well, Wammy apparently told this company that sponsors young musical prodigies (as I) about me so I had to go to Wales for this interview and it's going to take a while for them to get back to me so Wammy told me to stay there just in case, which is a very good chance according to Wammy, I do get signed. Wish me Luck!_

_P.S Wammy is here with me so you won't see him until next week then he'll come back to get me at the end of that week…..was that confusing?_

_Sincerely, Your Friend and Playmate_

_Amelia _

He put down the note only to see another note but this one was smaller than the other. It read:

_Dear L,_

_Sorry about giving you two notes (If you've seen the other already) but I was in a hurry and wasn't thinking as straight as I normally would. Anyways, I wish you a very happy birthday (Wammy told me it was your birthday today) and I hope you have a great day. _

_P.S Do you like your panda doll? It reminded me a lot of you _

_Again Happy Birthday!_

_Amelia_

L put down that note and looked at the panda doll. He pondered no he wondered how it reminded her of him. He is nothing like a panda he thought. But that aside he has just come to the conclusion that he'll be alone for the next two weeks, excluding Wammy coming back, and oddly enough (Much to his chagrin) he can't figure out why he felt so….empty? He knows Amelia's his friend and that's a reason….but there's something else.

But what is it? He'll have to look further into it when she returns he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>LifeisNothingwithoutCake: That was interesting…..But anyways L is like a panda, don't you agree? If so review and if not….still review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Accepted

**LifeisNothingwithoutCake: I love this story so freaking much! I have not a doubt in my mind that this will be an awesome story pertaining to future chapters…..Fanfiction is awesome (I'm glad I found it).**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 6- Accepted**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>Amelia was sitting in a row, in an auditorium, with a bunch of other kids who had a major talent in music as well. They were all there waiting for the results of their performances the week before. Everyone was nervous and some more than others. She knew this even though not one kid showed any sign of being nervous or frightful. It was just to be expected in this type of situation.<p>

It was only five minutes later when Mr. Greenwood (Composer and Director) walked in did some people begin to show it. She was not nervous much, a little, but not a lot. She watched as Mr. Greenwood looked at all of them before looking back at the paper he had in his hands and he did this for about two more times before he went and stood up on the stage in front of them. He grabbed a microphone.

It has been a wonderful pleasure to hear you all with your music and trust me when I say that all of you have talent and you will go far….but some of you will not start here. Now, I will call out the names of the people who will start out with this company and then I will give those who are chosen a letter and a folder. The folder contains information on what you need to do and such requirements as clothing and living arrangements. What did he mean by living arrangements? She questioned in her mind.

Alright, here we go:

Cynthia Allworth

Andrew Richmond

Lilia Ferguson

Sonia Evergreen

Alex Wilson (This is a boy)

Amelia Henderson

Joshua Lowery

Evia Anderson and

Richard Blake

She couldn't believe it…..she was in! Looking back towards Wammy, along with the other guardians of the other kids, she smiled at him while he gave her a smile and thumbs up sign. Turning back towards Mr. Greenwood she watched as he went around and handed out the folders and the papers to the chosen kids. She was happy that she was chosen but she felt sorry for those who weren't. It must've been a low blow to them She thought. Looking around she saw some of the kids solemn looking faces and it made her feel ever sorrier for them. I hope that they get a chance she thought. I really do.

* * *

><p><strong>LifeisNothingwithoutCake: Did you like it? If so then review and I'll give you a cookie.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: His Silent Response

**LifeisNothingwithoutCake: I hope you enjoy this chapter of Amelia's Story.**

**A/N: L and Amelia are still 10 in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 7- His Silent Response**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>When Amelia returned to Wammy's she was immediately swarmed by the other kids there with tons of questions. Some asked if she was accepted, some asked if she was leaving the orphanage, and some asked if she was going to have to travel a lot. There were more but that was mostly what she heard. Her mind was somewhere else or more like on someone else. L, she had to tell him the news of her acceptance. He was probably in his room. Now, how was she supposed to get away from everybody else?<p>

Luckily, Wammy came through for her and told all the kids that they've asked enough questions and to go return to their rooms or their previous locations. With some kids groaning they all eventually left her alone. Thanking Wammy she took off down the hallway towards L's room. She didn't see the gleam that was in Wammy's eyes as he watched her leave. If she had she probably would've figured out why he had that look in his eyes.

When she got to L's room she was about to knock on the door when she stopped her movement, a thought suddenly came to her. How would he react? She was his friend, probably his only friend, and he probably wouldn't like the thought of her not being around that much (probably never). Gathering courage she continued her movement and knocked on the door. It took a minute but the door finally opened and there stood L. Though, he looked worse than what he did when she left. Immediately she asked him what was wrong. He only stared at her blankly before walking back towards his chair where he was previously sitting.

Sitting down he turned to face her. Thinking that was his sign as come in she walked in, closed the door, and walked over to his rarely slept in bed and sat on it. She asked him why he looked paler. He didn't answer. Blinking and wondering why he wasn't talking to her she told him that she was accepted into the company. Waiting for a response, which she didn't receive, she felt slightly irritated. She didn't do anything! So, why wasn't he talking to her? Did she do something wrong? Did she hurt his feelings?

Standing up she asked him why he wasn't talking to her. He only blinked at her and stayed silent. Feeling confused, angry, and hurt she walked out of his room with a single Fine escaping her mouth before she closed his door. If she had took the time to examine his expression more she would've seen that he was indeed sad. He knew that she would get accepted and he also knew that she wouldn't be around as much as she normally is….probably never. And that hurt…it hurt a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>LifeisNothingwithoutCake: I'm going to give you an extra chapter and it's on Amelia's side of this little conflict between her and L. You'll see how she feels about him and the situation. Stay tuned!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Her Thoughts

**LifeisNothingwithoutCake: Here's the extra chapter I mentioned in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**A/N: They're still 10 years old.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 8- Her Thoughts**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>After the little thing that went on with L in his room Amelia headed, rather slowly, to her own room. She was hurt, she noticed. He had no reason to not speak to her and she was confused as to why he wasn't. He caused her a lot of…so to speak…emotional confusion. She felt odd around him mostly it was recently. She had an idea of what was happening to her (And it made her feel slightly bashful over it) and what may be occurring with her and L, but she didn't want to think about it. She was 10 for crying out loud! She didn't need to be thinking about these kinds of things at this age.<p>

Sitting down on her bed with a sigh she laid down on her pillow. All she wanted was for him to talk to her, tell her congratulations on them accepting her or even tell her how he felt on the whole matter. That was basically what she thought about since the ceremony in Wales and she now that she could be told she couldn't because he wasn't speaking to her. It both irritated and made her sad at the same time.

Maybe he was hurt over the possibility of her leaving the orphanage she thought. It would be reason for him to not talk to her, a small reason, but a reason nevertheless. Though the chances of that being the reason are less than 70% in her mind.

Thinking about him was causing her emotional trauma, like always. Maybe she should go to sleep to calm her nerves. She hope she didn't dream about him…again.

* * *

><p><strong>LifeisNothingwithoutCake: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. And pertaining to her dream about L it actually is what caused her to question her feelings for him in the first place.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Kindness in Sorrow

**LifeisNothingwithoutCake: I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of Amelia's Story. I'll see you at the end of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 9- Kindness in Sorrow**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>Amelia was sitting in one of her favorite spots at Wammy's orphanage. It was beneath the oak tree in the back yard. It provided her with silence and time to think without being interrupted by someone else. Though, today she couldn't think about anything else other than the boy inside the orphanage who still…unfortunately…wasn't talking to her. Whenever they walked by each other they didn't speak to the other and just kept on walking. This surprised the other orphans for they always saw them together.<p>

But not anymore they don't. The teachers tried to see what was wrong and some even tried to see if them working together on a project would get them to talk to the other. They just sat there and worked in silence together. Not a word spoken to the other. But their silence did cause some to look at them more closely and to see the sadness in their eyes.

Anyways Amelia was thinking about the situation at hands when suddenly a figure came up beside her. Turning she saw a young boy, probably around her age, standing there with a box in his hands. She blinked at him and asked him if he wanted something. Not saying anything he put the box next to her and ran back into the orphanage. Confused and curious she looked at the box on the ground. It was a dark blue box with raindrops on it. It matched her mood completely.

Deciding to see what was inside the mysterious box she picked it up, put it in her lap, and opened the lid. Inside laid a necklace, a ring, and a bracelet. They all were gold but each had a different symbol on it. They also had notes attacked to them. Picking up the necklace first she saw that it was a picture of a smiley face and the words ALWAYS were attached to it. Picking up the note that was under it she read:

_Even though you are sad you must always remember to smile and be happy once in a while. Sadness is a habit that some people can't get out of and happiness is a virtue you should be blessed to have in you._

Feeling the tips of her mouth go slightly upwards Amelia picked up the ring next. It was a picture of a shining sun. Picking up its note it read:

_The Sun always shines brightly in the sky until it is time to leave our side but it always returns the next day to shine once again. So, be a shining star and never let the shining go away. Let it stay forever and always._

Now having a slight smile on her face Amelia picked up the bracelet next. It had pictures of a lion, a tiger, and a bear. Putting that down she picked up the note underneath it. It read:

_Lions, Tigers, and Bears, have you heard of that before? They're strong and they are courageous. Don't be afraid to get back up again thinking that you'll fall down. Stay strong and true and don't let anyone bring you down to the ground. Not anyone…even your friends._

Putting that note down she thought about everything that she saw and read with her gifts, It was true, she shouldn't let what L was doing bring her down. If he didn't want to talk to her then fine she wouldn't let it ruin her day. She was going to be strong and be her normal happy musical self. She owed it to herself to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>LifeisNothingwithoutCake: I hope you enjoyed that little chapter of mine. Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Speaking Terms

**LifeisNothingwithoutCake: Sorry for the wait people. I was busy most of the time with school things so…yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**A/N: This takes place about five months after the events of the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 10- Speaking Terms**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>It's been five months since I received those gifts of kindness. It's been five months since I've thought about him. It still hurts to do so. Anyways, I was currently sitting in my room when a knock came upon my door. Wondering who it was I walked over to it and opened it…it was him.<p>

Blinking I asked him what did he want and he stared at me, blankly, before looking down and asking if he could come in. I pondered my decision…should I or shouldn't I let him in? Maybe I should…just to see what he wants. I told him to come in and that he could sit in the chair by my bed. He did that while I climbed back up on my bed. We just sat there in silence for a few minutes. I then asked him again what he wanted. He murmured something. I told him to repeat it. He then said that he wanted to apologize.

I stared at him.

I looked away.

Then I looked back at him.

Then I glared at him.

And now I was telling him what made him think that I'd forgive him after all these days and months. He looked away before saying that it wasn't a high percentage that I'd forgive him but he wanted to take a shot at it anyways. I sighed and shook my head. I then asked him why he ignored me for so long. His eyes widened slightly before he looked down once again. He then said that he was afraid. Afraid of what I asked him. He looked up and said that he was afraid that if he were to remain my friend he would've gotten closer to me and that the percentage of him being hurt when I eventually left for greater things was above an 85% chance. I didn't say anything towards that but I did get up and I did give him a hug. I felt him stiffen slightly before relaxing. I smiled slightly then asked what was worse: Me leaving with us still not talking to each other or me leaving with us on the best of terms? I then let go and stared at him. He stared back before saying the first one. I nodded and said that I thought so too.

After that we spent the rest of the day (Until L went back to his room) in my room catching up and whatnot. I'm happy that we were back on speaking terms but what's the point if I'm going to be leaving soon?

* * *

><p><strong>LifeisNothingwithoutCake: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you review <strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Understanding

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 11- Understanding**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>Amelia was sitting down in the library, reading a book about music, when L came in. He immediately looked at her and was it possible that he looked…nervous? Shaking her head Amelia motioned for him to come over. He did so but rather slowly. When he was close enough she whispered the question: What is the matter? You seem nervous. Are you alright?<p>

The quiet boy stood there for a moment before he sighed and he asked if she could come with him back to his room. He had a few things he needed to discuss with her. Nodding, Amelia put the book back in its original place and left with L. It didn't take long to get to his room but when they did he hesitated for a moment before opening the door. I hope that she'll understand once I tell her he thought.

Sitting down in the chair in his room she smiled at him. What is it that you need to speak to me about? She asked. He sat in his usual posture in another chair. He looked down before saying that he was leaving in a few days with Watari. Blinking Amelia looked at him oddly. Where are you two going? She asked. He looked at her. We're going to different places so I can work on different cases throughout the world. Watari said that I might become the world's greatest detective one day with the progress that I'm showing L said. He watched her expression curiously. First she showed sadness and then she showed a little bit of anger and then finally she smiled at him. I'm happy for you she said. And since we're talking right now I have to inform you that I'm also leaving in a few days she said. He nodded.

I'm going to different music companies throughout England to well see if anyone is compatible with my music she said. Then we're going out of England and to different places to perform our music and whatnot. L smiled a little at her it seems that we're both on our future paths. I do believe that the most appropriate thing to say would be that I will miss you? Am I correct in saying that?

Chuckling Amelia nodded and stood up. You most certainly are L and I will miss you as well she said. Reaching over she gave L a hug, to which he stiffened at before relaxing, before letting go and walking out the door with one last smile to L. He smiled a little after she left. That went better than I thought he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy that? I did and I hope you did too Please review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Saying Our Goodbye's

**A/N: If you remember my author's note on Amelia and L's ages in Chapter 5 then you'll remember I said that they were 8 at the beginning and 9 I believe in Chapter 5. I changed that…..they are now, or were, 11 in the beginning and 12 during chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 12- Saying Our Goodbye's**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>Amelia was sitting with L by the door. Today was the day. The day they would go their separate ways. She clutched his hand, which she was holding, and he did the same as well <strong>(It is an innocent gesture put yourself in their shoes. No romance here)<strong>.

Turning towards the future detective Amelia laid her head down on his shoulder. She then told him that she was going to miss him. L chuckled and said that she said that three times already. She smiled and said that then he should know that she meant it. He smiled before grabbing something out of his bag. Taking it out it was revealed to be a wrapped box. Amelia asked what it was. He smiled lightly and told her to open it.

Curious she took off the wrapper and her eyes widened. Looking at L and back at the box again she asked how he knew that she wanted it. He said that Watari said he saw her looking at it while they were in Wales. She smiled and said that was it from him then. He shook his head and said it was from himself and that he just thought it suited her. It was only by chance that he found out that you wanted it.

Smiling she hugged him tightly before Watari came from around the corner and saw them. He smiled a little. They were so close and it was sad that they had to be separated. But he had hope they'd meet in the future.

Walking over to the two kids, breaking their moment, he smiled at the both of them. He told L it was time for them to get going. L nodded and smiled sadly at Amelia. He told her that he wished her the best of luck in her life and that he hoped they'd meet again one day. Smiling Amelia agreed and watched as both L and Watari drove off from the orphanage as soon as her car came. It was fun being here, I met some new people, got a wonderful best friend **(Me: Yeah…best friend)**, and I had a wonderful experience being around people like myself she thought. She then sighed as she got inside the car. Time to Fly she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>SilenceisGoldenSoQuiet: And there you have it. Wammy Years are done! Yay! Now, in the next chapter (Part 2 of Amelia's Story) it will have "dialogue" and whatnot. It was just like this for Wammy Years to make it different from the others. I hope you enjoyed these chapters. See You!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Her Life

**A/N: This will be like any other fanfic from now (In writing style anyways). Different POV's and "Dialogue"**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 13- Her Life**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>It was now March the 16th, 2002 <strong>(One year before Light finds the notebook)<strong> and I'm currently 21 years old and I'm a well-known pianist. It took some years, yes a lot actually, but it was all well worth it in the end.

Suddenly one of the fellow musicians that I know of came inside my room. Her name was Rena. Hasn't she ever heard of knocking?

"Hello Rena, what are you doing here?" I asked her. She smiled "I got you the best present in the world!" She said. I raised an eyebrow "Is it a grand piano? Because I already have one…actually I have two. But I always wanted something like Beethoven played. Did you find one like that?" I asked her. She looked at me strangely "No…I got you something even better than that! I got you a date with one of the only good looking musicians, his name is Danny" She said. Danny? Who's…..oh never mind.

"No! I heard that he's like a big showoff or whatever and he had three girlfriends while he was dating someone else" I said leaning back on my bed. "That's unforgivable and I will not associate myself with someone like that" I said. Rena shook her head "Those are just rumors that girls start to get other girls to leave him alone." She said. "Yeah, how do you know?" I asked. "Have you dated him before?" I then asked. She had a tendency to "try" and get me together with her old boyfriends. I honestly don't feel comfortable dating someone my friends or family members have dated. It makes things awkward.

"No but I know a girl who has and she's the picture of honesty, she hardly ever lies. I asked her about him and she told me everything. He's the sweetest person you could ever meet. Trust me you'll like him and besides you need to have some guy friends" She said.

"I have guy friends!" I said makings emphasis on friends. She crossed her arms "Then do tell my friend" She said. I thought for a moment "There are Alex and Chris." I said. She shook her head "Friends are people who you've known for a while not people who you see for one moment, get along with, and never see them again" She said.

"There's…..never mind" I said stopping. I was just about to say L but I knew she wouldn't believe that and even if she did Rena's a big blabbermouth and would go telling people and then the news would eventually get wind of it and I'd probably be in trouble. Anyways, I know that L is the world's greatest detective now (She's read news articles on cases he's solved and seen it being said on T.V.), so he doesn't need a whole bunch of people knowing who he's associated himself with.

"I wonder how he's doing" I thought. I didn't notice Rena staring at me strangely once again. I hadn't seen L since we both left Wammy's and went our separate ways, it's been five years **(They were both 16 when they left Wammy's)**. I've always felt like something was missing in my life. I had figured out it was him when I looked at the present he gave me before he left all those years ago. I always felt sad when I looked at it.

"It's only natural that you would miss him" I thought. Though, something else was telling me that it I was more than just "missing" him. I really should stop thinking about him.

"Amelia, are you alright?" I heard Rena ask. She had apparent during my talk with myself moved closer to me. She had a concerned expression on her face. "Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well you just stopped before you could finish your sentence and I know you like to win your arguments. And then there's the fact that during your silent moment you looked saddened by something" She said. I really should learn how to hide my emotions more.

I smiled at her "It's alright don't worry about me. Look, I'll go on whatever you're trying to plan with Danny and myself but if he goes out of line and or if it turns out if I was right about him. You have to go with Eric for three months" I said. She looked sick for a moment before shaking her head "You know what never mind. I'll tell Danny to cancel the date or he can go with me instead" She said before rushing out of my room. I laughed "It is fun winning arguments" I thought happily.

* * *

><p><strong>SilenceisGoldenSoQuiet: Did you like it? The next one will be about L's life before the Kira Case. Hope you enjoy it <strong>


	14. Chapter 14: His Life

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 14- His Life**

**L's POV**

* * *

><p>"Watari, when you go out could you get more supplies for me. I believe we are almost out" I told him over the intercom. "Will do" I heard him say back. "Thanks" I said before releasing the intercom button. I just recently finished my most recent case, a murder case, and it took me just a little over three weeks to finish it. It was simple to figure out. You see after leaving Wammy's I went down the path of becoming a detective. And now I'm living that dream as the world's greatest detective.<p>

"What shall I do now?" I thought. Getting up I decided to head off into my, hardly used, room. I didn't need go into it for I hardly ever slept. You see I'm an insomniatic and I couldn't get the sleep, I probably needed, like most people.

Looking around the room I looked in the nearby mirror at myself. I was wearing a baggy white shirt with jeans. My face was pale with bags, visible ones, underneath my eyes. That was the result of the insomnia. Sighing I looked towards my bed to see a picture placed next to it on the table. Walking over I picked it up. It was a picture of Amelia and I when we were younger. She had jumped on my back, thinking to scare me, and had Watari take the picture. She told me to keep it as a present before she left. It was something else to remember her by. Looking over at my bed I saw the other present she gave to me: The panda. I smiled "I still don't see why she thinks I look like a panda. We are nothing alike" I thought picking it up. I felt an odd pang in my chest as I did so. I didn't bother to try and figure out what it was supposed to mean for I had long since figured it out. I missed her and I accepted it. At first it confused me but then I realized it happened whenever I thought of her and figured it out.

"I wonder what she's doing at this moment" I thought. I knew that she was a famous pianist now. I had seen it on the news one day. I had expected them to show a picture of her, they showed the others, but none came up. "Hm…I wonder why she doesn't want to be seen" I thought. I had questioned Watari on it and he said that her uncle, the one who killed her parents, was probably looking for her so she was taking precautions to not be seen on live television or anywhere anybody could recognize her immediately. She didn't feel safe being seen on T.V.

"Her and me both" I thought. Whenever I could, if I had the time, I would search up information on Amelia's uncle and try to see where he was located. If I could find him I could restrain him and she would feel safe once again. I did vow to protect her, did I not? Of course it was when I was a child but I stick to my promises.

"Yeah…right" Something in the back of my mind said. I already knew why it said that and I didn't feel like going into why so I'm just going to leave it alone.

"Besides there's no point if it's impossible" I thought. Or was it?

* * *

><p><strong>What's impossible you ask? You tell me in your review alright? See you later!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Trips and a Runin

**A/N: This takes place the year Light finds the notebook.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 15- Trips and a Run-in**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was currently on a plane heading off to Japan. It was one of the places that the music company I worked for requested that the members go to. It was our choice however to go or not for when we reached the age of 18 we could make decision for ourselves. I decided to go of course along with some of the other members.<p>

"This is going to be so cool" I heard my friend, Lila, say. I looked back and her and nodded "Yeah, I'm so glad that the company made us take those Japanese lessons" I said. She nodded "Yeah, It'll really come in handy" She said. "Do you think that Japan has a lot of stores?" She asked. I rolled my eyes "Sure, I'm sure that they do have a lot of stores there" I said. She grinned "Great! As soon as we can I'm going to shop till I drop!" She said. I laughed at her along with others.

"Attention all flight passengers we will be landing soon I repeat we will be landing soon. Please make sure all seatbelts are fastened tightly" A man over the intercom said. I checked by seatbelt (It was fastened tightly) before I looked out the window. It was dark but I could see a whole bunch of light. "Cool" I thought. This was so exciting. I've never been to Japan before (Always wanted to though) and now here's my chance. I love the music company….especially since they paid for almost everything.

"I wonder how much everything here costs." I wondered as I felt the plane landing. I guess I'll find out later.

As soon as the plane landing it took a few moments before the flight attendants escorted us out. The airport in Japan was way bigger than the one we just came from. "Nice" I thought waiting for the others to get off the plane.

"Come on you guys we have to be at the music hall in the morning. Don't want to be tired for that now do we?" I questioned. A bunch of "Noes" were heard. I grinned before we set off. We were almost at the entrance when, Cia, bumped into someone sending their stuff to the ground along with hers. She was always clumsy when it doesn't come to her instrument.

"I'm so sorry about that" I heard her say towards the person. "It's not a problem" I heard the person say. It was a man obviously by their voice tone. But it sounded familiar though….

"Hm…that's interesting" I thought. Who could it be though? I didn't know anybody in Japan. "Yeah, she's kind of clumsy. Are you alright?" I asked the man. He looked up for a moment. I couldn't see his face (It was hidden by his hat) nor could I see anything that would help me to see what made him seem so familiar. He was wearing your basic trench coat with hat. It covered everything from his face to his toes. "That's helpful" I thought. I then took notice that the person seemed frozen on spot so I waved a hand in his face "Hello? Are you alright sir?" I asked. He coughed "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me it was an accident after all." He said. I nodded and motion for the others to go on "Well, if you're sure you're alright….bye" I said before following after the others. Strange man he was…still seemed familiar though. But I wasn't going to let that bother me though. It's not like I would see him again.

"So where's the hotel at?" I heard someone ask. "It's the Mandarin hotel. It's nearby" I said. (A/N: Don't know if it's correct but the Mandarin hotel is a real hotel in Tokyo (The place that they're in currently) and it's not relevant to the story anyways).

Looking around I searched for any signs. I then saw it "There it is" I said pointing to the hotel. After walking for a minute or so we walked into the lobby. I then walked up the front desk "Konnichiwa, mandarinhoteru heyoukoso . Watashi hadonoyouna enjo deattemoyoi?" The receptionist asked. Grateful for the company and teaching us Japanese I responded with "watashi ha shourai ongaku shidousha guru^pu to watashitachi ha, chiekkuin shitaito omoi masu" I said. The lady punched in a few keys on the computer and then nodded to me "Anatahasubeteno settei sareteimasu. Kokonianatano heya no kagi gaarimasu." She said before handing me a bunch of keys. I smiled at her and thanked her before heading back to the group.

"Apparently our rooms are on the third floor. So, take whichever one you want" I said. "Remember we are sharing rooms" I said. They all nodded and mumbled something before taking a key.

"So, who's roomed with whom?" I asked. "Joshua, who are you roomed with?" I asked. He pointed to Richard. I nodded "Alex who are you roomed with?" I asked. He pointed to Andrew. "Alright, Rena's roomed with me, Evia who are you roomed with?" I asked. She pointed to Cynthia. "So are you roomed with Cia, Lila?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled "Alright then let's head on to our rooms then. We have to be up by 6:00 in the morning to tomorrow. It'll take about 30 minutes to get to the music hall. Make sure you're ready" I said looking at Lila and Rena at this. They grinned sheepishly "Are you going to hold that against us for the entire trip?" Rena asked. I thought for a moment "Maybe. Let's go" I said as the elevator doors opened. Our room number was 3C. Looking around I saw it "There's our room Rena. Hope you all have good night's rest" I said to the others before Rena and I walked inside our room. My eyes immediately widened as soon as I walked in "Wow…"I thought.

"This is bigger than the last hotel we were in. Way bigger" I heard Rena say. She then looked around "Good they have two bedrooms. One for you and one for me" She said. "I hope you'll get up tomorrow. If not I'll wake you up and you don't want me to do that" I said shooting a grin at her direction. "I'll set the alarm for 5:00. I don't see why we have to be there so early" She said. I shrugged "I don't know I wasn't told. It may have something to do with how much we're going to have to do though" I said. She nodded before yawning "I'm going to go unpack. Night" She said before heading off into the bedroom on the right. I headed into the one on the left.

"I'm so tired. I can unpack tomorrow…." I thought before getting my night garments out of my suitcase. After putting them on I immediately jumped into bed.

"Goodnight world. The fun will start tomorrow" I thought as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think Amelia and the others ran into at the airport? Will she find out that a certain someone will be (Or maybe already is) in Tokyo with her? Put your answers in your review <strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Should I?

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 16- Should I?**

**Unknown POV**

* * *

><p>The most interesting thing has occurred today for I have seen someone who I haven't seen or heard from in a long while. It's simple a coincidence that she's in Tokyo as well as I. After I saw her I began to think about what I should do: Should I tell or let fate decide? Hm….<p>

"Maybe I should wait awhile to see what will happen. If she ends up showing her face then, fate has decided, but If not then It'll be my duty to inform the others about this" I thought. I'll give it a maximum of a month. That should be enough time to see her around. Who knows maybe we'll see her tomorrow.

Who knows?

* * *

><p><strong>This was just the thoughts of the person (I'm still not telling who it is) who saw Amelia at the airport. That's why it's so short.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Fate's First Attempt

**A/N: Sorry about the wait you guys my sister was on the computer for the last 3 days. We have to take turns (We each get two day and only one Saturday each week…so one week one of us get three days and the next week the other does…this was her week to get three days). Anyways once I get a laptop I'll be updating a lot more often then I normally do. But until then…..I hope you enjoy this new chapter **

**P.S: I'm just putting what everybody says in English from now on. They're actually speaking Japanese but that would make it harder for you to read it so I'm sticking to English for everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 17- Fate's 1****st**** Attempt**

**1st Half**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>It was a rare day indeed for our favorite detective. Why you ask? Well he has decided to take what we call a stroll through Tokyo to different places to get a feel of the place. It wasn't necessary, seeing as how he's so busy he wouldn't have to go outside, but he wanted to at least get some sort of idea of where almost everything was (In case he ever has to go somewhere). Though, in case someone did recognize him later on, he was wearing some garment to hide his face and whatnot. Anyways, he was just stopping by a candy store (Me: Figures…) when someone bumped into him. They were obviously female by their body shape and the clothing that they were wearing.<p>

"Sorry about that sir" They said. Their voice confirmed his thoughts on their gender. He nodded silently and moved forwards to enter the candy/pastry shop. The woman, who had bumped into him, came in after him. She was muttering some words.

"I don't…"

"Lazy people…."

Those were the few things he heard her mumble. "She must be picking up something for someone" L thought. It is to be best assumed that she doesn't want to be here either.

"What would you like to order sir?" He heard the cashier ask. He immediately noticed how they were trying to not looking at him in the strange way most people do when first looking at him. "Even when they cannot see my face they do this" He thought with a sigh.

"Sir?" The cashier said again. Blinking L gave them his order which included 5 pastries, 2 small cakes, 12 chocolate doves, and 10 lollipops. He then took notice to the bewildered expression on some of the customer's faces including the workers nearby and the cashier.

"Wow…." He heard the woman behind him say quietly enough that only he heard it. It never ceased to amaze him how nobody could understand the joys of having a lot of sweets.

"Um…that will be 10231.1352 yen sir" The cashier said still shocked at the order. They, all of them, then watched as he pulled out a bag from the shoulder bag he was carrying. He then handed it to the cashier "That should be enough" He muttered to the now even more shocked cashier.

"How amusing" L thought looking at some of the people's facial expressions.

Hearing a cough he turned back to the cashier "Your order will take a while sir. You may wait at one of the tables nearby if you want or you may come back later. Your choice" They said before handing him slip of paper (Receipt). They then put the order on a rack nearby and turned back to the front "Next please" They said. L moved out of the way as the woman from before moved to his previous spot in front of the cash register. He wasn't paying attention to what she was ordering but what she was wearing. It was similar to his, in a hidden sense, and he couldn't help but be slightly suspicious.

"They probably just wanted to wear it. If they start some sort of riot or pull out a gun or something like that then I'll have something to worry about. I shouldn't worry about them" L thought. For some odd reason, unbeknownst to him, he felt oddly compelled to talk to them. He immediately shook off the feeling. He didn't need a lot of people knowing who he was or recognizing him. It would ruin the title he had set up for himself. He also didn't need to worry about them getting hurt because of him. That's one of the many reasons why he didn't like to associate himself with a lot of people. Only the ones that would truly help him, if he ever needed it, were allowed to know him. And that was a low number of people.

"Just stop thinking about it" L thought shaking his head of the mystery woman. There was no reason for why he was thinking about this so much. It's not like he knew them or anything, right? Correct.

"Miss your order is ready" He heard someone announce. It was the mystery woman's order. She didn't order much he noticed. She also seemed happy to leave. It was none of his business as to why and he didn't really care for why either. The percentage of them meeting again after this was below 25% and he wouldn't be able to recognize her anyways unless she was wearing the same garment as now.

"Thank you" He heard her tell one of the workers before leaving the restaurant in a hurry. That's it then. "No need to think about her anymore" L thought.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** Half**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I had just arrived back at the hotel and was about to open the door when it swung open itself leaving me standing there staring at the person behind it in shock, it was Lila. "Took you long enough" She said taking a bag out of my hand. We had all decided to come to my, and Rena's, hotel room to talk about some of the upcoming events. I had been sent out on snack duty so that's why I'm carrying bags of sweets and pastries.<p>

I rolled my eyes "Well sorry but there was this guy who ordered like 50 things in front of me so it took a while to get my stuff. You're lucky they gave me my order before his. He's probably still there" I said. The man was a strange fellow. He was hunched over, I noticed immediately, and he was wearing something similar to my own outfit (Trench coat and hat that covers your face). Then his voice it kind of drawled on a little bit and it took a while for me to catch it but I eventually did. Not on purpose by the way. He reminded me of L sort of in a way.

Chuckling I put down the other bags on the kitchen table "There's absolutely no possible way that could've been him. Why would he be in Tokyo of all places? It's a ludicrous idea and I shouldn't even be thinking about it. It's probably just me missing him again" I thought whilst taking some stuff out of the bags. I didn't need to be thinking about my hope of something that would just end up being wrong anyways. It was pointless to even try.

How was I supposed to know I was completely wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh! Looks like L and Amelia met up again but not the way you all wanted now is it. Hm…well according to the title this was just fate's first attempt. I wonder how many more will take to get the job right? What do you think? Post your answers in your reviews <strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Meeting Light

**A/N: I won't update again until Thursday but I'm giving you another chapter until then. I hope you enjoy it **

**P.S: This chapter is a time skip. It's been three months since Amelia and L ran into each other (Without knowing it) at the candy shop.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 18- Meeting Light**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I can't believe we've been in Tokyo for 4 months already. We still haven't seen everything yet and we've seen little I tell you. Anyways I was in my room, reading some piano notes, when my door was knocked upon.<p>

"Who is it?" I question aloud.

"It's me Rena. I'm going to the store to buy some things. Do you want to come with me?" She asked from the other side. I thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I'll be at the door in a few minutes, alright?" I said.

"Alright" She responded before the sound of her footsteps disappeared down the hallway. I put my notes down and prepared to leave. It took me approximately five minutes to get dressed and fix my hair (She just combed it down) before I was heading out the door.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go" I said to Rena who was standing by the door. She nodded before opening the door and walking out of it. I followed suit and locked the door behind me "Are the others going with us as well?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"I went to ask but they're gone somewhere. It's just me and you today" She said. I nodded.

"Cool" I said before entering the elevator.

* * *

><p>…<strong>.10 minutes later….<strong>

* * *

><p>"Time sure does go by fast" I thought as we arrived at the store Rena wanted to go to. "I didn't know this store was here. I usually go to the one by the college" I said.<p>

Rena nodded "Yeah I did too until I found out this was closer. You know gas prices and all" She said.

I nodded "Whenever I get done, if I'm ready before you, I'll be by the door waiting." I said.

She nodded "Same here" She said before the both of us went our separate ways in the store. I headed over to the breakfast aisle first. I needed some more cereal.

"Hm…..What to pick" I wondered looking at the variety of cereals I could choose. I ended up picking Banana Nut Crunch. It was one of my favorite cereals **(P.S: This is actually one of my favorite cereals)**. Now off to the milk aisle. I was just heading there when I bumped into someone. It was a boy, a young and as I've immediately noticed, handsome, boy. He looked young…not that I was thinking about talking to him for I have far too much going on to do that. Even If I didn't I still wouldn't. I'm incredible shy when it comes to things of romance.

"Excuse me" I said I said to them.

"It's alright. It's no big deal no harm done" They said. He had light brown/dirty blondish hair with reddish-brown eyes. His skin was flawless I noticed. Wonder how he gets it that way.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He questioned. I guess I was staring at him…oops.

I smiled sheepishly "Sorry about that but you don't meet too many people who look like yourself. That's a good thing by the way" I said. Way to smooth things out….

He grinned and laughed a little "Thank you. May I get your name? If you will let me have it that is" He questioned.

I blinked "I don't mind (Thoughts: Actually I do but I'm just being kind). You can call me Ami…if you ever see me again that is" I said.

He nodded "Ami…a pretty name for a pretty lady" He said with a smile. What a charmer…

I smiled "Thank you. May I have your name?" I asked.

"It's Light. Light Yagami" He said.

I smiled "Cool name. Anyways, I have to continue shopping and hurry up because I'm here with someone so…..see you later. If I do that is" I said. He nodded and then we went our separate ways. "Probably won't see him again. It's a big city after all" I thought. How was I supposed to know how wrong I was?

"I should really hurry up before Rena gets bored. She'll probably sleep standing up if I stay long enough" I thought before speed walking to each section of the store and grabbing all the items I needed. When I got to the cash register I saw her standing there by the door with a smile on her face before it turned to a frustrated one. I blinked "Sorry about the wait. I bumped into someone" I said to her as the cashier rang up my stuff whilst I was putting the bags back into the cart.

"You're lucky I met some cute boy while I was standing here. I'd probably be asleep if it wasn't for him" She said.

I laughed a little "Yeah I figured you would fall asleep standing here. So who was the boy you met?" I asked.

"His name was Light Yagami…..he said that a pretty lady like myself shouldn't be holding bags so he helped me and put the bags I had in the car. I then came back in here once I said that I was waiting for someone" She said to my surprise. After getting over my shock I decided not to mention that I had met him as well…and that he called me a pretty lady myself. Well now I know a little bit more about him…..and he didn't even have to tell me himself.

"Note to self: Don't associate yourself (Romantically that is) with him if you meet 's if you get to know him" I thought. It was a little too early to start judging him but I didn't really want to take the chance. If I'm wrong then I'll reconsider my thought but until I'm proven wrong It won't change.

Sighing, after I paid, I pushed the cart outside. "Did you look at your music notes? We have a small concert coming up you know" I said to Rena as I put the bags in the back seat.

She rolled her eyes "I know, I know, don't worry. I was looking over them earlier. I'm planning on studying them this week" She said. I nodded before closing the door. I then pushed the cart back to the others before heading back to the car.

"I wonder if the others are back yet" I questioned aloud. Rena shrugged her shoulders.

"I wish they'd tell us where they went. You know in case someone calls and we have to head somewhere" She said.

I nodded "We'll talk about it with them when we get back to the hotel. Let's go" I said. And we drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>IWatchTheWalls4Fun: Well look at what we have here. Our Amelia has met our future antagonist Light Yagami. Are you wondering what effect this has on the storyline? Well I'm not telling you ;) and You'll find out later in the story for there's more to this than…well this. Review please :) I really want to know what you think of the last two chapters.<br>**


	19. Chapter 19: The Letter

**IWatchTheWalls4Fun: Here you go. That chapter that I promised you two days ago I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note: Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 19- The Letter**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>They were all in Lila's hotel room: Amelia, Rena, Cia, Joshua, Richard, Alex, Andrew, Evia, and Cynthia. They were all talking about the letters that they had all received just recently. It was an invitation.<p>

"So, are we going to do this? We all have to agree because if not then they're just going to find another group to play." Amelia said. The letter that they received was from one of the most prestigious, and hard to get into, colleges in Japan. They had been invited to perform at their entrance ceremony on the 14th of January. They had a week to call back and give them their answer or go up there and give it to them. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"I think that we should. I mean it's the most admired universities in Japan and I'm positive that there will be hundreds, maybe even thousands, of people at the ceremony. We need to start performing in places like that. We need people to see what we can do." Lila said. Everyone thought on it and eventually agreed.

"But what are we going to perform? Are they going to provide the music or do we have to make up something? It doesn't say on the letter" Joshua questioned. Amelia looked at him "I'll go up there tomorrow and ask them when I tell them our answer…which is a yes, correct?" She said. Everyone nodded.

"So what if we do have to come up with something. How long will we have to do it because the 14th is just in a few weeks" Rena commented. Amelia looked at her "I don't know but I have a feeling they might want it before the entrance tests whether they give us the music or we have to make it up" She said. Some of the members groaned.

"When are the entrance tests?" Andrew questioned Amelia. She looked at the letter she received in her hand. "In two weeks on January the 4th" She said. "So whatever we have to do we have two weeks to do it." She added. Cia sighed "We'll probably have to show them what we sound like as well" She said. Amelia looked at everyone.

"Why you guys so…down…about this? It's a great opportunity and we haven't even done much since we got here like over a month and a half ago. We need to get out there" She said. Rena looked at her and then the others "She's right" She said. There were then murmurs of agreement around the room.

Amelia smiled "Alright then. I'll go to the university tomorrow and give them the answer and ask what they want us to do. Whatever their decision is then we'll start tomorrow, alright?" She said.

"Alright" Evia said with everyone else. "Great then we should get to bed early tonight, so we won't be tired tomorrow. So I would suggest getting everything you need to done today because we'll be busy tomorrow" She said. After everyone agreed they all started leaving the room to go do their business for the day. No one knew what events were just about to take place in the next few weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>IWatchTheWalls4Fun: Did you like it? I did because things are starting to get interesting…maybe L and Amelia will meet at the ceremony? What do you think? Post your answers (And your thoughts on this chapter) in your reviews. I really would like to know what you think so far.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Fate's Second Small Attempt

**IWatchTheWalls4Fun: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note: Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 20- Fate's Second Small Attempt**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was walking up to the administrative office at To-Oh University <strong>(The University they're performing at) <strong>and I was kind of nervous. I mean if we did badly here then that's a whole lot of people watching. We might not be able to perform anywhere else. It'll probably be on the news as well….

Sighing I pinched the bridge of my nose "I need to stop worrying. We're professional, and talented, enough to get through this. There's nothing to worry about" I thought calming myself down. I was about to enter through the doors when it opened and hit me in my head.

"Owe!" I somewhat shouted rubbing the sore spot that was now on my head. I looked around my hand to see a figure in a trench coat, it was dark blue, and they were also kind of hunched over. Was it that guy from the store? What was he doing here?

"Sorry miss…." The person murmured. I couldn't pin point it but they sounded kind of familiar but I couldn't think of who they sounded like for the love of nothing. I hate it when that happens…

"It's alright. It was an accident it could've happened to anybody" I stated. The person nodded towards me and then made their way to wherever they were going. I stared after them still trying to figure out where I've heard someone speak like that. I stayed like that until I eventually got a headache trying and went inside giving up. It's not like it was important, right?

I walked up to the lady at the front desk. She looked at me "May I help you?" She questioned to me.

I nodded and said "Yeah, my associates and I (Trying to sound professional), were given an invitation to perform at the entrance ceremony on the 14th. I'm here to confirm our decision" I said. She nodded and went through some items before looking back up at me.

"The music director isn't here at the current moment. He's off on some business but he'll be back tomorrow. Would you like for me to give him the message?" She questioned.

I smiled "That would be great, thank you. Would you also tell him, if he can that is, could he send us another letter with the instructions on what we have to do. You know the deadline to be done and what music we should play. Or if he wants us to come up here and work with him, that would be fine also" I said. She nodded.

"I'll be sure to give him your message. Have a good day" She said before going back to her work. I immediately left after that. She seemed kind of tensed…..like she didn't want to talk to me. And the "happy" tone in her voice was obviously forced.

"Hmph...Glad I'm not going to this university" I thought before getting inside my car. People….

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like fate really wants Amelia and L to meet again, do you think they'll meet at the ceremony? Put your answers in your review and I'll look at them <strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Sadness and Kira

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 21- Sadness and Kira**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was sitting down by the living room window, staring out it and thinking. Today wasn't a good day for me and I knew that the others were worried for me. I would've usually said something to them by now but I haven't said a word all day. I was too busy thinking. Thinking about them…<p>

Who was I thinking about you ask? I was thinking about my parents. Why? Well, I was searching through some of my bags, which I had brought with me, and I came upon a necklace that my mother had bought for me when I was four. I couldn't wear it anymore but I still kept it. Anyways, when I saw it I immediately was swarmed with images of them and here I am.

"I wonder where they are" I thought. Maybe they were in heaven with god. I hope he was protecting them like they should've been on the day that they died. They should've been protected and saved so that I wouldn't be feeling like this and that I would still have someone to care for me. Sure there are my friends but it's nothing like the care your parents can, and are supposed, to give you.

Shaking my head I put my head in my lap. The others couldn't understand what I was going through so there was no point in telling them. I wish L was here or that I was with him. He'd understand….no he does understand. He knows what I'm going through. His parents were killed as well. He told me that on my parent's death day (After they died) so that I'd feel somewhat better. So that I'd know he was there for me and that he understood.

"I wonder what he's doing" I thought. I had recently heard **(Rumors)** that he was working on this big case that's been heard almost everywhere. The Kira Case they called it. Kira, derived from the English world Killer, was this mass murderer going around killing people and not just random people no this person was killing criminals.

"It's not a bad thing but it is at the same time." I thought. It was bad that this person was killing criminals because they were still people and they didn't know why they were in jail in the first place. They could've been framed or they could've killed someone to save someone else. But it was a good thing because at least the crime rates have gone down since then. But I don't think they should be going down because they're afraid of being killed no they should be going down because it's wrong to commit a crime. Those were my thoughts on the whole matter.

But, anyways, I heard that L was on the case and I was kind of worried. I mean this Kira person was dangerous, probably more dangerous than any other person he's ever dealt with, and the chances of him probably dying were getting higher with each second he was still on the case. I didn't want him to die. He was my best friend and I didn't need someone else I cared about dying. I don't think I could handle it, not well anyways, if it did happen.

If I did meet him again I'd probably try to get him to resign from the case **(Out of being worried)**. He probably wouldn't listen like the stubborn person he is. I should know for I'm stubborn as well when it comes to my job.

Sighing I got up and walked to my room. The entrance ceremony was a week and a half away. We had to do a fairly long piece and I had a solo in it. I had to practice it a lot to even get it close to being right. I was past being close to being right but I had a few more practices to do before I was pleased with my work. I liked to work, sometimes, when I was down. It got my mind off of everything and made me focus on what I was doing. That's one of the reasons why I love the piano.

"Might as well get started" I thought before sitting down by my electric piano. It was time to get serious. I owed it to everyone else to not mess this up.

I was going to perfect this and be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't be updating again until Tuesday (Since I updated for the past two days). I hope you review while I'm gone I really would appreciate what you think so far.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: The Ceremony: Part 1

**ShatteredNebula: Is there something wrong about my most recent chapters that are just not making anyone review? I have a lot of hits and views for these chapters but yet no one bothers to type down what they think so far. Is it so hard to do that? I'm just asking for what you think so far. I don't want to continue this story, other than for my own amusement, if nobody likes my chapters. If you don't then tell me and I'll try and fix them. If you do then please tell me for I would really like to know.**

**I'm going to give you this chapter. But, If no one reviews it (And I don't mean just one review) then I'm holding off on it. I'll make the chapters but I won't post them. Sorry (To those who really like this story) I'm not a review hog but I just want to know what you think. I hope you understand…**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note: Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 22- The Ceremony (Part 1)**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>Today is the day. The day that all the college-ready men and women have been waiting for: The Entrance Ceremony. You had your typical happy students, who thought that they were going to pass, and then you had your typical nervous sad students who thought that they weren't going to make it.

Now, onto another subject….

"Hey! Are you guys ready for this?" Cia questioned. Everyone, who knew what she was talking about, nodded.

"Yeah, this should be fun" Amelia said with a smile. She felt odd and kind of off today. She had a feeling that something was about to change…but what?

"I'll worry about that later. Now's the time to focus on the task at hand: Don't mess up" She thought looking at the others. She had confidence that everything was going to go smoothly today. At least she hoped it would….

"Come on you guys we have to get to our room. We have a limited time to practice before they start" She told all of them. After that they all went inside the building. They didn't stay long enough to see a black car drive up or the person that stepped out of the car.

"Thank you, Watari" L said from inside the car as the door was opened.

"Not at all" Watari said. L got out of the car and looked around the campus noticing it for the first time. It was big, he noticed, but not very interesting to his vision.

"Will you be returning after the ceremony?" He questioned Watari. The older gentleman nodded and left L to his business.

After the car was out of his sight, L started walking towards the doors leading to the auditorium. But, at the same time, Rena, who had forgotten something in her car, came rushing out the door thus knocking into him. He stumbled a bit but didn't fall.

"Are you alright, miss?" He questioned the young lady. Rena looked at him oddly, like most people, before nodding slowly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking" She said. This man was surely odd looking. Pale skin, Black hair sticking up everywhere, black onyx eyes with dark bags beneath them, a baggy white shirt with baggy jeans to match. She was surprised to see that his shoes were cleaned.

"I wonder what he's doing here." She wondered to herself. She didn't see that the man was staring at her, calculating in his mind.

"She seems to be observing me, how typical" He thought before letting out a sigh. "Well then, if you're fine, I will be on my way" He said before walking inside the building.

Rena stared after him before running towards the car she had driven in. She had to get back before the ceremony started. They had only practiced once before she came out here.

"Stupid man making me late…." She muttered. She knew it wasn't really his fault but she had to blame it on something…or someone.

So, getting what she needed, she rushed back inside the building and down to the rooms that they had to stay in until the ceremony started. As soon as she entered someone said:

"Took you long enough" It was Joshua. Amelia looked at him, disapprovingly, before looking back at her.

"What were you doing?" She questioned. Rena then began to explain.

"I was going out the door when I bumped into someone. Now, that's not unusual, right? But this person was odd. It was a man with black spiked hair, like I-just-woke-up-and-kept-it-like-this spiked, his skin was pale like he'd been in the dark for most of his life, his shirt was baggy and so were his pants, his eyes were black like his hair but they had bags underneath them like he had just woken up. So that's why I was a little late than I could've been getting back" She said. She looked at everyone before stopping at Amelia…she looked frozen.

"Amelia? Are you alright?" She questioned the girl. Her eyes were slightly widened and her lip was twitching upwards like she wanted to smile but something was holding her back.

"I-I'm fine…let's practice again" She said after a moment. Everyone didn't move for a moment before they all started to get in their positions. She didn't really want to practice again but she wanted to get her mind off of her current thoughts and a certain question.

"Was L here at To-Oh today?" She wondered. From Rena's description it sounded just like him…but it probably wasn't.

"What would he be doing here? That's illogical" She thought. Well not illogical but improbable.

"I'm just going to leave that alone, I need to concentrate for now" She thought before playing her part.

Things were about to get interesting….

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did and I hope you review (More than one remember). I don't want to have to put this on hiatus now….<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: The Ceremony: Part 2

**ShatteredNebula: I'm glad that some people have reviewed since the last chapter. That makes me happy. It would, however, make me even happier to see more reviews. I really would like to know what you think, honestly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note: Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 23- The Ceremony (Part 2)**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the stage in my section of the orchestra section when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I saw Rena standing behind me. What was she doing?<p>

"What are you doing? The ceremony is about to begin" I said. She looked at me sheepishly.

"I know but…" She tried to say before someone interrupted us. It was the music director of the ceremony. He stared at Rena sternly.

"Miss, I suggest you get back in your spot so you can be ready when the ceremony starts. Which is in two minutes" He said. Rena, who was kind of scared of the guy, immediately walked back to her spot and sat down. I shook my head.

"Remember your solo starts when the others start to slow down…don't mess this up" The director said. I looked up at him. Doesn't he think that I know that? I'm not a beginner at this you know.

"Yes, I know that….but thanks for telling me anyways" I said trying to be kind. He stood there for a moment, staring at me, before walking off. I wonder what's wrong with the people here.

I then shook my head and turned towards the piano as the ceremony began. Here we go….

**Light's POV**

I was sitting down in my seat, in the front row, as the ceremony began. I looked over to the orchestra as the speaker started their speech about our accomplishment today. I immediately took notice to the piano player. She was the girl that I had bumped into some weeks ago. Interesting that she's here today…

"I'll introduce myself again once this is all over" I thought before going back to listening to the speaker.

* * *

><p><strong>L's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched, curiously, as Light looked towards the orchestra section of the stage. I followed his line of sight before my eyes landed on the piano player. They were of female gender that I could tell immediately…perhaps someone of romantic interest to Light.<p>

"Hm…The chances of that are being low of course. I haven't seen her before anywhere near Light." I thought. I then took notice to the small smile he gave before turning back towards the speaker. Hm…interesting….

I turned back towards the speaker as well. I would look into the relationship between them at a later time. I needed to focus on the current plan at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Amelia<strong>

* * *

><p>As I steadily and smoothly moved my hands across the piano keys I felt my confidence boost and my excitement. I thought that perhaps I was to mess up and make everyone else look bad but I was doing great so far.<p>

"The director had nothing to worry about" I thought before the others started to stop slowly. My solo part was coming up…I hope everyone likes it. Only the others know what I'm going to play and that's only because I had to show them when we practiced, otherwise everything would've been out of whack.

"Here we go…" I thought before beginning to play my solo. They had told me to this for when the students were getting called up to the stage. I played as the students were called up one by one.

"I remember when I was on the other side of all of this" I thought. I was the one getting called on stage and the orchestra was playing on the side. I didn't think I'd ever be in the same situation as them.

"Now, we have two special recognitions. For making perfect scores on the exam, I would like to reward Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuuga for their achievement" The speaker said. Light was here? That's interesting…I hope he didn't notice me up here. I didn't wish to speak to him again.

"That is it for today's ceremony. I would like for you all to give a round of applause to our orchestra today." The speaker said **(After they stopped playing)** motioning towards us. Suddenly I found myself very nervous…what if they said our names? If this was on the news I didn't want my name to be said…what if **he **was watching? He would know where I was. But I couldn't do anything now.

"I should've made sure earlier" I thought angry at myself. I was praying that the speaker didn't say our names.

"I would like to recognize them at this moment, will you all please stand" The speaker said. I sighed for luck has failed me.

"The trumpeter's are Joshua Howell, Cynthia Jacobs, Lila O'Leary, and Richard Nelson…" The speaker said. I watched as they (The members who were called) waved to the audience as they clapped.

"The brass players: Alex Wilson and Richard Carter" The speaker said before continuing "The Woodwinds: Rena Kingsley and Evia Lincoln" Here we go...

"And our pianist with her spectacular solo: Miss Ami Smith" The speaker said. I stood and waved as the audience clapped. I felt relief as they said that name instead of my real one. I was frightened for a moment...but I wonder why they said that name instead of my real name? I don't remember telling them to say that name or having anyone else tell them to say that name...hm...this leaves a lot of questions. I guess I'll have to figure it out later.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I what's going to happen now?<strong>


	24. Chapter 24: Fate's Final Attempt

**ShatteredNebula: I love the reviews I have gotten so far, keep up the good work my fellow readers. Anyways, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.**

**A/N: Thanks to RandomAsRainbows, this is a good thing by the way, I have had an idea to change both the last chapter and chapter 18. This will help L recognize her more quickly than if I kept it the same.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note: Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 24- Fate's Final Attempt  
><strong>

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was talking to a few of the audience members who enjoyed my solo part and were asking me some questioned about it. I loved it when I got feedback on my work, especially good feedback. I really didn't see any point in coming up to someone and telling them that you didn't like their work, it's absolutely rude I tell you. Anyways, back to the audience members.<p>

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" A young girl, probably around 15, asked me. I smiled at her before answering "Well, playing piano isn't the easiest thing in the world, but it all depends on your experience. You see I've been playing since I was a little girl so I have a lot of experience…so it only took me about 3 days. If I didn't have experience it would've probably taken me over a week to finish" I told her. She nodded "Wow, I only asked because I wanted to try to play the piano as well. My cousin plays it and he told me that it's fun to try and make your own music instead of just following someone else's. I wanted to try it out and I didn't know where to start, you know?" She said. I nodded. She reminded me on myself when I first started.

"Well, first you should see if playing piano is right for you. I mean it may feel right to your cousin but not for you, then you should go out and see what kind of pianos you like to play. I like electric pianos and grand pianos. The other ones don't really suit me. So, before you buy one, you should see what kind of pianos you like to play. Then you could get your cousin to teach you how to play or get your guardians to get you a teacher…unless you want to learn on your own of course" I said. She nodded before hearing someone calling her. She quickly turned back towards me.

"Thank you Miss Smith, I think I'll do what you just said, and again I really enjoyed your piece today. Bye!" She said before rushing off down the aisle. I smiled for I liked it when people showed interest in piano. It's a good thing to try out, you know?

As I was thinking about this I didn't see a figure walk up behind me. Turning around I almost bumped into them. "Sorry" I said to them before looking up…it was Light. Great the very person I didn't want to bump into today…

He smiled at me charmingly *Insert eye roll here* "Ah! Ami, great to see you again, I didn't know that you were a pianist" He told me. I nodded and smiled "Yes, I've been playing since I was a young girl" I told him. He nodded "Well, I saw you on stage and I just wanted to come over and see you again. I wanted to tell you that I enjoyed your piece today, did you make that up yourself?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I made it myself. It was fun to do so as well" I said. He nodded and was about to say something else when someone came up from behind him. I'm so glad that I didn't have anything to drink…I would've choked on it right about now. It couldn't be…could it?

There was young man behind Light, seemingly shorter than him for he was hunched over, and he looked oddly enough like L…but like I said before why would L be here at To-Oh?

"Ah! Ryuuga, do you need something?" I heard Light question the man. Ryuuga? Oh! He's the other guy who made a perfect score on the entrance test, another fact adding to his appearance that this man was possible L.

"Yes, I came to say good-bye and I hope that we'll be seeing each other around campus. It'll be interesting having someone of my intellect around." This "Ryuuga" said. I think he noticed me staring at him for he turned towards me next.

* * *

><p><strong>L's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I turned to see the pianist for today's ceremony. I believe her name is Ami…hm...I wonder why she's staring at me. I can see the emotions she displaying in her eyes: Disbelief, Hope, and some Shock. Interesting….<p>

"Hello Miss Smith…it is Smith, correct?" I questioned. She nodded "Yes that is my surname" She said. I nodded "Thought so, may I ask why you are staring at me? I think I deserve to know" I directly said. She looked a bit embarrassed for a moment before saying "It's just that you remind me of someone I know…a friend" She said. I blinked for a moment I had the nagging feeling that I was forgetting something important. What was it?

"Who is this friend of yours?" I questioned. She looked at me for a moment before shaking her head "No one of importance. They're long gone I probably won't see them again" She said. I could detect the sadness in her voice. They must've been close…

"I could probably find them for you…" I said. She looked at me, oddly, before saying "No...it's fine. I believe that they should be left along you know? Especially now…" She said. My eyebrow rose.

"Well, if you ever need to change your mind…I'll be around" I told her before setting off towards the exit. As soon as I turned around though I felt myself remember something.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking towards the library looking for Amelia. A kid had told me that she went in there earlier. So that's where I was headed as of this moment. When I got close she came out. We stared at each other for a moment before she smiled.<em>

"_L, how are you?" She questioned. I smiled and shook my head "Good I suppose. I was searching for you" I told her. She looked confused for a moment "For what reason?" She questioned. I guess it's because usually she'll come to me instead of the other way around. It's to be expected._

_I smiled a small, uncharacteristic, smile at her "I just wanted to talk and do that thing that our fellow classmates call "hanging out"…I believe that's what it's called, correct?" I said. She was quiet for a few moments before she laughed._

"_Never thought I'd hear you say that" She said as soon as she stopped. I raised an eyebrow "So?" I said. She smiled and nodded "Of course I'll hang out with you. Come on I know the perfect place to do so" She said before taking my hand and sprinting off down the hallway._

"_If I may ask, where are you taking me?" I questioned as we continued to run. I hadn't the slightest clue where we were going…or where we were. I didn't recognize this end of the orphanage. _

"_You'll see" Amelia told me as we ran. When we came upon a door I almost bumped into her. "Please be kind of enough to give me a warning before you stop. Especially if I'm being dragged behind you" I told her. She just smiled at me and turned back to look at the door._

"_Where are we, if I may ask?" I questioned. She didn't say anything but she did push open the door. When we walked inside I looked around. It was like a tiny apartment building. It had a blue velvet bed in the corner, a white closet, blue carpeting with white and blue walls, various pictures on the wall, a couch and an armchair in the middle of the room, and a small kitchen in the corner. Interesting…_

"_How did you come upon this room?" I questioned Amelia. She sat down on the couch and motioned for me to follow. So, sitting down next to her, I repeated my question._

"_I had Watari make his for me. I come here whenever I want to be alone so it's like my secret place" She said. My eyebrow rose "And you've decided to show me its location?" I said. She nodded "I trust you'll keep it a secret" She said. I nodded, I wouldn't tell a soul._

_After that small talk we just stayed in there talking a while until she asked me a certain question._

"_L…what's your real name?" She questioned. My eyes widened as they looked at her. She was serious…_

"_Er…May I ask why you wish to know?" I questioned. She looked up at me "We are close friends, correct?" She questioned. I nodded._

"_And you know my real name" She said. I stared at her. "Amelia's your real name?" I questioned. I had thought that the orphanage had given her that name when she arrived, guess I was wrong._

_She nodded "Wasn't it obvious?" She said. I shook my head "I believe that most of the students here, if not all, think it's your alias name" I told her. She made a noise before standing up._

"_My real name is Amelia…my alias is Ami Smith. I didn't want to use my alias and Watari told me that I didn't have to if I didn't want to…at least not in here. But outside I would have to use it unless I do something that wouldn't put me at risk of danger…like becoming a detective or something like that. Those are the types of jobs I would have to use my alias on." She said. I nodded in understanding. I then began to question why she was telling me all this…I could easily use it to my advantage._

"_Because I trust you, L" She said. I blinked staring at her. How..._

"_I kind of guessed that's what you were thinking and I could see the confusion in your eyes" She said. Oh…_

_Then i stood up as well and I looked at her "I do believe that it's getting late. Should we leave?" I questioned going near the door. She shook her head "I'll stay here tonight. You go on ahead. I hope you have a good night" She told me. I nodded and opened the door before I turned around to her "L is my real name but like you the people here think it's my alias so I kept it that way. I trust you won't use that to your advantage" I told her. She smiled and nodded "You have my word" She said before I closed the door as I exited._

I immediately turned back towards Light and Ami. They were both staring at me oddly. I walked over to "Ami" while Light stared at me wondering what I was doing. When I was close enough I looked at her. She had grown since I last saw her. She was no longer a girl but a woman. I can't believe I didn't recognize her sooner…I'll have to reprimand myself for that later.

She was looking at me oddly. Did she not recognize me? I then remembered the earlier emotions I saw in her eyes. She probably was unsure that it was me.

"Ryuuga, are you okay?" I heard Light ask. I blinked and nodded at him "I'm quite fine, Light." I told him before focusing my attention on "Ami" again. She looked sort of confused as to what I was doing or was planning on doing. I was planning on letting her know it was me but Light was here and since he was suspect of being Kira I couldn't let him know that I knew her. I didn't really want her involved in this case for it was too dangerous.

"So, how do I get rid of Light?" I thought. I then looked at my watch "It's almost 5" I stated without any reason…well no reason to them anyways. I saw Light look at his watch before his eyes widened "Oh! It's getting late…well I'll see you around campus Ryuuga and I hope I'll see you again soon Ami" Light said smiling charmingly at her before leaving. I stared after him and then back at Ami, who was still standing there.

"Are you two dating by any chance?" I questioned. I hoped not for that would complicate things.

She shook her head fast "No! We are not dating…I'm not seeing anybody at the current moment" She said. I nodded. She was telling the truth. Great, no complications then.

Anyways, looking around I spotted Watari near the door. I guess he was wondering why I didn't come out sooner. I motioned for him to come over to me. Here's the plan that I needed…

When he came over I whispered to him "Show her who you are. She'll recognize me then…." I told him. He looked at "Ami" for a moment before nodding. She looked at us curiously and if I'm not mistaken a little bit frightened. Did she think that we were going to hurt her? I guess I could understand why. It's not everyday someone in a trench coat and someone who looks like me comes up to you.

Nevertheless, Watari was about to take off his hat when another girl came up to us. It was that girl that I had bumped into when I arrived earlier. She was one of the orchestra members I believe…

"Am-"I heard her start to say before her mouth was covered by "Ami" herself. My eyebrow rose questionable. I guess they know her real name….

"What is it?" I heard her question the other girl letting go of her mouth. She then was glared at by said girl "What was that for? Anyways we've been waiting for the past hour for you. Why are you still in here?" She questioned before she shook her head "Never mind, I don't want to know, let's go" She said before dragging "Ami" away. When she looked back at us apologetically I motioned for Watari to take off his hat. When he did I saw her shocked expression then she looked at me hopefully. I smiled and nodded to her. I didn't see her expression after that but I'm sure I can imagine what it was.

"I didn't think you two would meet again" I heard Watari say as we walked towards the exit ourselves. I nodded "Yes, it was very unlikely with our career paths. I'm surprised myself" I told him. "Perhaps it was fate…." He said. I shook my head I didn't believe in all that nonsense about fate and whatnot.

"It was probably just chance…." I told him. He just smiled at me "I suppose that it was also chance that I happened to have ran into her at the airport on the same day that you were arriving?" He said. My eyes widened. I wonder why he didn't tell me? Looking at him I saw that familiar twinkle in his eyes…was there really such a thing as fate?

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Yay! Now L and Amelia have met and as a bonus: They also know it's each other! Hooray! Happy Day! I bet most of you are happy now, correct? I wonder what's going to happen now. Stay tuned while you review <strong>


	25. Chapter 25: Tennis and Talks

**ShatteredNebula: Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if you liked the original one. I just had to redo it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 25- Tennis and Talks**

**L's POV**

* * *

><p>"Good game, Ryuuga" Light told me after our little tennis game. We both played it out well but in the end he won. I would've been more upset but it was just a game, correct? I had other things to worry about.<p>

"Yes, you played good as well, Light. I hope I'll see you around" I told him before walking off towards my car. Watari had the door open and just before I entered I turned to see someone standing by a tree, watching me. Immediately feeling suspicious of the person I looked over them. I could see curves from where I was standing.

"They're obviously female" I thought before looking some more. I couldn't see their face for it was covered by their hoodie. There was nothing else I could go on, for they were covered head to toe. I was just about to get into the car, when they held up an item. It was a stuffed animal: A panda to be exact.

"Amelia…" I thought. She was the only one to have ever called me a panda, or made references to me looking like one. I was 100% sure that it was her. But, what was she doing here?

"I think it'd be best to invite her over here, yes?" I heard Watari say. I nodded before walking over to her. When I reached her I could see her face more clearly than from my previous spot.

"Hello, Ryuuga" She greeted. I just blinked "What are you doing here?" I questioned. She then gave me a saddened look "Don't you want to see me?" She questioned. I rolled my eyes "Of course, but not in public like this. The ceremony was one thing, but I don't want anyone suspecting that we know each other…especially with my title" I told her.

"So, in other words you don't want Kira to know that I know you" She stated. I blinked. I had forgotten how fast she catches on. "Yes, I have a feeling that Kira is one of the students here. I don't want them to come after you just to get to me." I told her. She smiled "Well, are you sweet." She said. I sighed.

"Did you just come here to see me?" I questioned. She smiled "Actually, I got invited to teach here. After my performance at the ceremony they wanted to hire me as an advanced piano teacher. I came to accept it, for the time being, but I saw the crowd surrounding the tennis court and decided to check it out. I didn't know you knew how to play tennis" She said. I nodded "Yes, It was one of the skills I acquired as a child." I said.

"Hm…well, I should be off. I have to be back at the hotel before the others get worried. I hope I'll see you around campus, Ryuuga." She said before leaving. Turning around, I walked back to the car. Whilst I was talking to Amelia, I didn't notice someone watching our conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Light's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as Ryuuga or L as he told me at the ceremony, walked away once he finished talking to a mysterious figure standing near a tree. Who were they?<p>

"Obviously he knows them or he wouldn't have bothered to go near them. Perhaps the person is a spy." I thought. It would make sense. But then again if he had a spy, why bother to come in person?

"I'm probably thinking about this too much." I thought. They were probably just a classmate or associate of his. It's probably nothing to worry about. But, I'll keep my eyes open just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: I hope you enjoyed this redo of Chapter 25. Did you like it? I combined some of the things from the original and added it to this one. I hope you'll put your thoughts in your reviews! Oh! And just because I redid Chapter 25 I'm giving you another chapter today, also. I hope you'll enjoy that one as well. See you!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26: Light Advances

**ShatteredNebula: Hello, I hope you enjoy this extra chapter that I promised you. I'll see you at the end of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note: Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 26- Light Advances**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was walking the grounds of To-Oh, for it was break time, and I was just heading back from the store when I bumped into someone. I almost fell but the person caught me in time.<p>

"Oops! I'm so sorry." I told the person before looking up. It was Light Yagami. Why do I keep running into him? Apparently he was glad to see me because he started to smile.

"Ami, what are you doing here?" He questioned. I blinked "I got a job here teaching advanced piano." I simply said before trying to leave but he didn't let me. I turned towards him "Is there anything else you need? I have to get back to my class before the students arrive first." I told him. He nodded "I understand but I have to ask you a question." He said. My eyebrow rose.

"And what question would that be?" I questioned. He looked down, like he was nervous, before looking back up "I was wondering if you would perhaps accompany me to the new café that has opened downtown. I hear that they have a special plate that the others don't have." He said. I blinked once again. He was asking me out on a date.

"Um, don't you think you should probably ask someone you know better?" I advised. He smiled once again "That's why I asked. I want to get to know you better." He said. I thought for a moment then I remembered what L said. He said that he thought that Kira was a student attending To-Oh and he was constantly hanging around Light so…could he think that Light was Kira?

"I guess I could see for myself." I thought before looking at Light who bore a hopeful expression. I smiled at him "Sure, I'd love to accompany you there. Would you like to meet after classes?" I questioned. He nodded "That would be the best time. But, I do believe that classes are about to begin again. I will see you after classes." He stated before walking off. I blinked, for I was glad I could read emotions well, it was obvious that he was hiding something, but what? What?

"I guess I'll have to find out more during our outing." I thought before heading off to my class.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Do you think it was smart of Amelia to accept Light's offer? Especially having the thought that he might be the student that L was talking about? Or do you think she's smart for trying to find out for herself, to confirm her feelings that is. She's not going to do what L's doing…at least not now anyways. Post your answers in your reviews, please.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27: The Date

**ShatteredNebula: I hope you enjoy this chapter folks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 27- The Date**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was standing by the entrance of To-Oh, waiting for Light, when he came out. He smiled at me immediately when he saw me. I gave him a small one.<p>

"Sorry for the wait, did I keep you long?" He questioned. I shook my head "No, you're fine." I told him. "Let's go" He nodded and held out his arm. I stared at it, internally sighed, and looped my arm through his.

"So, what's the special plate at this café?" I questioned trying to make conversation. Honestly, I was on the edge, for all I know Light could be Kira. What if he killed me if I wasn't nice to him? I didn't want to die. I had too much life left.

Whilst I was worrying I didn't notice Light staring at me until he spoke "Are you alright, Ami?" He questioned. I blinked, exiting my stupor, before nodding "Yes, I'm fine. Are you going to answer my question?" I questioned. He smiled "I did. I said that I didn't know, but my friend told me that it was amazing." He said.

I nodded "Oh. Well, I guess I'll try it when we get there." I said. He nodded "As will I." He said. We continued to walk and along the way I heard some people comment on how Light and I were a cute couple. I almost yelled at them that I didn't like him in that sort of way. But, to keep on Light's good side, I said not a word.

"Here we are." Light said stopping us outside a medium sized white building. It had various designs on it but all were pink, blue, or white. It was a nice looking building overall.

"The building looks nice." I commented. Light nodded "Yeah, let's go inside." He said before letting go of my arm to open the door for me. You know, if it weren't for my suspicions of him and the fact that L might think he's Kira, Light wouldn't be a bad person to date.

I stopped for a moment "What was am I thinking?" I thought before entering the café. Once Light came in we both went up to the counter. The cashier wasn't there, at the moment, so I looked around. It was also pink, blue, and white inside the building. Overall it looked nice in here as well.

"This is a nice place, inside and out." I commented. Light agreed and then the cashier came up to the counter. "Sorry for the wait. What would you like to order?" She questioned. I looked up at the menu and saw how much the special plate cost. It was a total of 14.92.

"I would like the special plate," I told her. "And so would he." I added gesturing towards Light. When she told us the price I was about to pull out my wallet when Light stopped me. "Let me pay." He told me. He then pulled out his wallet and gave the woman the money. I blinked at him as we went to sit down.

"Thanks…" I muttered. He smiled "You're welcome." He said as we sat down. When we did he asked me a question "Ami, what made you go into piano?" He questioned. "I taught myself when I was younger and eventually just grew to love it. I spent most of my time on the piano, so I figured. Hey! Why not make a career out of it." I said. He nodded "You know I'm going into Criminal Justice." He said. I nodded "That's a good career. You should stick to it." I told him. He nodded "I plan on it." Then he paused for a moment.

"Hey…What do you think of Kira?" He questioned saying the "Kira" part low so that nobody else could hear. I blinked "Why would he ask me that?" I questioned to myself. Was it an innocent question or something more?

"Um…well, like most people, I think what they're doing is wrong. You shouldn't kill people just because they were put in jail. I mean, they don't know why they were put there, why kill them? They could've done some crime to provide for their families. But, I also think that what they're doing is at least causing the crime rates to come down. So, I'm kind of two-sided on this topic." I told him. It looked as if Light was thinking before he commented.

"I think that what Kira is doing is wrong and unmoral." He simply said. I was about to comment on that but out plates came so I didn't. When the waiter put down our plates the smell of the food immediately hit my nose. It smelt delicious…

"I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells." I thought before picking up my fork. I took a small piece of food off my plate and put it into my mouth. "Wow…" I thought. "You're friend was right, this is amazing." I told Light after I swallowed my bit of food.

He nodded "Yeah, it is." He said. We then continued to sit there, eating, and talking until we were all done. After leaving a tip, with my input added, we left the café. It was already near evening.

"Wow, time sure does fly by fast." I said. Light nodded "Yeah, would you like for me to take you home?" He questioned. I shook my head "No thanks, I'll call one of my friends. I have to go get something anyways." I said. He nodded "Well, I'll wait here with you until they come. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said. I almost said that I could defend myself but stopped before it came out. Remember: Keep on Light's good side.

"That's going to be somewhat hard." I thought before dialing Rena's number. It rang for a few moments before she answered "Hey Amelia, where are you?" I heard her question. I was glad that Light couldn't hear this conversation. Couldn't have him knowing my name, now could we?

"I'm by the new café; can you by any chance come and get me?" I asked her. She sighed for a moment before saying "Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes." She said before hanging up.

"She's on her way." I told Light. He nodded. We then stood there, in silence, before I heard a rustling sound nearby. Looking to my left I didn't see anything.

"Did you hear that?" I questioned Light. He looked at me "No, what did you hear?" he questioned. I shook my head "Nothing…just nothing." I said. About 5 minutes later a dark red car pulled up to us.

"Here's my ride. I'll see you around campus, Light." I told him before entering the car. "I had fun today." I heard him say before I entered. Looking at him I smiled a small smile "As did I." I said before closing the door.

"Wasn't that the guy from the store?" I heard Rena question. I nodded "Yep, same person." I said. She then started grinning "I didn't know you knew him. You need to tell me these things." She said. I rolled my eyes "I don't need to tell you everything, Rena." I told her.

"Maybe so, but when it comes to your romance life, I need to know. I thought I would have to set you up with someone, again. But, it seems you've done it yourself. "She said. I blinked "We aren't together." I told her seriously. She didn't comment on it but I could imagine what she was thinking.

"Maybe this date wasn't a good idea…" I thought. Oh well, too late. But, luckily for me, I found that Light, when possible hiding something, over does something. He was way too polite today. No boy, at least not one that I've met, is that polite. It was like he was acting or he was a puppet on strings.

"This adds to the thought of him being Kira." I thought. What reason would he have to ask me out? I mean he's always been around whenever L and I are together in a public place. At the ceremony, I noticed him linger a bit at the door before leaving. At the tennis court I noticed him watching L and I from the corner of my eye. I wonder if L noticed these things as well.

"Well, Light isn't getting anything out of me. My lips are sealed." I thought. It was possible that Light asked me out because he wanted to either A. Know more about me, B. Know how to get through to me thus making me confess to certain things, or C. B and to get information on L.

I almost laughed out loud "It won't be that easy my friend." I thought. It's never that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Hm...Do you think that Amelia might give into Light and give him the information that he wants? Or do you think and her and L's relationship is too strong for her to do so? Also, make a prediction of what you think might happen in the next chapter. I'll be waiting for your reviews!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28: Opposing Thoughts

**ShatteredNebula: Hello, and welcome to the 28****th**** chapter of Amelia's Story. Just to give you a heads up, I did get help on this (with the idea), but the idea that the person gave me is going to be combined with the idea I originally had. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 28- Opposing Thoughts**

**Light's POV**

* * *

><p>As I watched Ami ride off in a car down the street, I felt myself grin. Everything was going according to plan. I would get to know her better and earn her trust. Then I'll ask about L or Ryuuga in this case. It was risky to ask about Kira today but I wanted to know her opinion on the subject. I thought she would say that Kira wasn't justice. But, to my surprise, she's on both sides of the argument. She thinks that Kira is both wrong and right. But, I think I could change her thoughts if given the chance.<p>

"She wouldn't make a bad queen after all." I thought as I walked down the street. She was smart, beautiful, and already (somewhat) had the idea that Kira wasn't evil. When I make her believe that Kira is justice then it'll be all set.

"Get ready my future queen. You're in for a surprise." I thought.

* * *

><p><em>At the Private Headquarters<em>

_L's POV_

* * *

><p>I was sitting down in my chair, staring at the screen in front of me. I had just been informed that Light and Amelia had gone out to the newest café in town. "It looked like a date." The spy I sent told me. I couldn't believe it when I heard it. Why would Amelia go out with Light? I'm positive that she's realized by now that Light is the one I suspect to be Kira. She picks up on these sorts of things quicker than the average human.<p>

"What reason would she have to go out with Light on this outing?" I wondered in my mind. Perhaps she knows of my suspicions of Light being Kira and wanted to see for herself? But, that would put her in more danger that way.

"Though, she is the type to get involved in things that she shouldn't be in." I thought. It was especially true when we were younger. All the cases that I had taken when I was younger she was always there putting her input in. I didn't mind back then but now I do.

"She could be killed." I thought. The image of her body, lying somewhere, and not moving came to my mind. I felt a shudder run through my nerves. It was one thing to see a strangers dead body. But, to see the dead body of someone you...care for…is quite a disturbing thing to see.

"If Light is Kira, which I'm sure of, he's probably using her to get information on me. But, I know she won't give him the information. She's brighter than that." I thought trying to reassure myself. However, I knew that if things continued like it was then I would eventually have to get Amelia involved in this case. Which, like I've mentioned before: I didn't want to have to do.

Sighing I looked at the screen of Light. "You won't get away with this. I promised when I was younger to protect her and I intend to keep that promise, no matter the cost." I thought. Light wouldn't harm Amelia, at least not while I was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Awe! That was sweet (With L that is). But, I wonder if Light's plan will fail or succeed? I don't know, you tell me. Also, do you think that there's some sort of hidden meaning behind L's words at the end? Put your answers in your review. They're all welcome!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29: Feelings

**ShatteredNebula: Hello, I'm back and ready for another day and chapter. I hope you are too :)**

**And to clarify, I know that this story is long but it's supposed to be like that. Most stories with OC's that know L from their childhood just mention their time at Wammy's, but I actually showed what they did there together. That's one of the reasons why it's long (It's like the main reason). Then, there's the fact that instead of my chapters being huge long ones, they're somewhat short so I can leave suspense to what's going to happen next. And then there's the fact that Amelia has to be involved with the case (More than she already is), and she has to join the task-force. So, I have to figure out a way for that to happen. Luckily, I have an idea already. So, instead of leaving you with nothing, I'm just giving you extra chapters here and there. Some have to do with affecting the storyline and others don't. Like the beginning chapters, they're there for your amusement and to make this story somewhat different from the other OC stories involving L. And the last chapter is also an example.**

**So, there you go. There's my explanation as to why my story is long. I hope you all understand now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note: Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 29- Feelings**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>Have you ever had that odd feeling that you're being watched? No? Well, I do. It's almost the same as that eerie feeling you get when someone is right behind you. The shivers and how you dart your eyes from side to side. It's just like that.<p>

You see, I was just walking from my piano class for the sessions for today were over, and I felt a presence surround me. But, being smart, I just looked from side to side and saw nothing. Then I just kept on walking ignoring the feeling. But, then I felt it again as I walked out the front doors. But, I didn't turn around to see.

Rule number 1: Never turn around if being followed.

The person could easily hide away, if given enough time and space, or could be holding a revolver to your face. I personally would rather have them hide then have a gun in my face.

"I'm probably just hallucinating." I thought continuing my walk. I was headed for the office, to sign out, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping I quickly turned around to see Light standing there. I blinked.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. He looked at me and then sort of looked around a bit, and then he took my hand and started to walk towards the office building. I stared at him, oddly, before asking again "What are you doing?"

"I was about to leave, I had stayed to talk to one of my professors, when I saw you come out of the building. I then saw something moving behind you. I think you're being followed." He whispered to me. I blinked.

"Did you see who it was?" I questioned. He shook his head "No, but it's a man obviously. The shadow wasn't curved or anything of the sorts." He said. I nodded "Thanks" I told him. He smiled "Anytime" He said. We both then continued to walk to the office building. When we got there Light said "I'll wait for you here. I'll walk to your car, alright?" He said. I nodded.

"Hello Miss Sachinari, having a good day so far?" I questioned the secretary. She looked at me and said a simple "Yes" before going back to her work. I've learned to get used to the…attitudes…of the people here.

Anyways, after I signed out, I waltzed back to Light. "Are you ready to leave?" He questioned. I nodded and then we both walked out. Along the way he mentioned something about the "date" we went on.

"So, did you have fun on our…." He then paused as if thinking of a word for it. I sighed, internally, before saying "Yeah, It was fun." I told him. He smiled and looked like he wanted to say something else but held his tongue.

When we got to my car I looked at him "Well, thanks again Light." I told him. He smiled, once again, before nodding "Like I said earlier: Anytime" He said. I nodded before getting in my car. It was only after I drove off that Light started to grin, and it wasn't a sweet grin either.

* * *

><p><strong>Light's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as Ami drove off in her car. I was lucky that I had seen her when I did. Who knows what would've happened to her?<p>

I want to gain her full trust. She still seems unsure of herself around me, especially today. But, I have a plan that will both bring her closer to me whilst her trust for me rises.

But, until I'm ready to bring that into action, I'll need to focus on how to get rid of my enemy. L….

* * *

><p><strong>L's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as Light stood there after Amelia drove off. I had someone go look out for her and to inform me of any interactions between her and Light. I was mostly sure of it that she wasn't involved with Kira in anyway, but there was that small percentage.<p>

The task-force's opinions weren't better than that though. They thought that she had something to do with Kira and some even thought that she might be a second Kira. I didn't really want to think of Amelia as the second Kira, waiting for the chance to kill me.

"If I may say, I do think that it might be best to just bring her here." I heard Watari say from the computer. I sighed, feeling slightly aggravated, before answering "You know I can't do that" I told him.

"Yes, I know, but perhaps the best way to protect her is to have her near you." He said. I blinked thinking about that.

"If she's here then she'll be involved in the case for sure, but she'll be with me and her protection will go up." I thought. With her out there then she's more likely to be hurt by Kira than in here.

"Watari, can you arrange a meeting with Amelia, somewhere private?" I questioned from the computer microphone.

"Yes, I will get on it immediately sir." I heard him say. "Thank you." I told him before letting go of the microphone button.

"Why did you have to get yourself involved?" I thought. Why?

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Well, it seems like Light is planning something for his "future queen" but will L's plans ruin that? Stay tuned to find out more.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30: The Meeting

**ShatteredNebula: Hello, welcome to the newest chapter of Amelia's Story. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note: Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 30- The Meeting**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was walking towards car, ready to leave, when a hand was placed on my shoulder. Jumping, I turned around to see a man in a trench coat and hat. I immediately felt suspicious and weary of this person.<p>

So, backing up a little I asked "Who are you and what do you want?" The person emitted what was like a chuckle before saying "I'm not going to harm you, Ami" They said before lifting their hat a little. It was Wammy.

Feeling relief I asked "What are you doing here?" He smiled "Let's go somewhere more private. I have something that must be discussed with you." He said. I nodded "Alright, we can go up to the hotel room. The others are out and won't be back till around 5." I told him. Nodding Wammy said "Lead the way then" He said. We then walked into the hotel lobby and after receiving some odd stares, we walked into the elevator.

"Is what you have to discuss with me important?" I questioned. "Yes, very." Wammy said. I concluded that he probably wouldn't say much of anything else until we got to the hotel room. So, after exiting the elevator, we headed straight for a door near the end of the hall.

"This is it." I told Wammy. After taking out my key and unlocking the door, we walked in. "You can sit anywhere you like." I told him. He sat on a couch near a side table. He then pulled out a laptop from his trench coat and put it on the table. I blinked.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. He looked at me "L wishes to speak to you about something." He said. I raised an eyebrow "And what does he want to speak to me about?"

"You'll see." He answered before turning the computer on. After tinkering with it for a few moments a white screen with the letter "L" in the middle of it showed up.

"Thank you, Watari." A robotic voice said from the laptop. I crossed my arms "What do you want to speak to me about, L? And why couldn't you come in person. It's not like I'm dangerous." I told him.

"Yes, although true, I still couldn't take the risk of being seen. Nevertheless, I wish to speak with you about something highly important." He said. I blinked "Which is?" I questioned.

"Of recent your activity with Light has gone up. Though for good reasons you've done this it still has put you at risk. I have already concluded that you also think Light is Kira, or may be." He said. "You were spying on me?" I questioned. I felt somewhat angry at that.

"No, I have spies following Light and they've told me of his encounters with you." He said. Oh….

"So, is that all you wanted to say to me?" I questioned. "No, you see due to my beliefs about Light and his interactions with you. Like I said earlier it has put you at risk, I think it'd be best if you would stay in my presence until he is apprehended." He said. I stood up on this "I can't do that! I have a job you know. What will the others say when I'm not here?" I questioned.

"Yes, I've taken that all into account. Watari has called the company you work with and told them that you'll be working as a teacher at To-Oh, which you already are. Your friends will all receive letters of your decision." He said. "What if they come and ask me why I left?" I then asked.

"Tell them that you simply just wish to teach others to learn piano as you did. It is believable, yes?" He questioned. "And eventually you were going to have to leave."

"You could've asked me before doing all this, you know?" I stated. "It's called being polite. You can't control what someone does, L." There was silence at this. Sighing, in defeat, I said "But, I'll go. There's no point in changing everything now so, why not?" I said.

"Alright, Watari will be back to pick you up before 5. Be ready with all of your belongings." L said. "Alright" Was all I said before heading towards my room, but before I entered I turned around "When you leave, lock to the door." I told Wammy, or Watari, before entering the room. Sighing, again, I slid against the wall of my room. I wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I just hope it's not the latter" I thought. I really do hope not.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Seems like L might've made Amelia a little angry with his plans. Will she forgive him when she realizes why he did it? I don't know. Stay tuned to find out.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31: Broken Silence

**ShatteredNebula: Yes, Yes, I know what you're all thinking: Why am I redoing this chapter? Well, due to a review, I have now realized that I could've done better with this chapter. Which brings me to the next subject: I will not be updating three days in a row, or more, anymore. I apparently do not work well when doing that, so don't expect it. If I do not update by Sunday then that means that I have NOT completed my task yet. What is my task you ask? Well, you see I'm going to write out what I want to happen in each chapter, like a storyline. That way I'll know how this story will be and what's going to be in it. So, if I don't have anything for the next chapter (By Sunday, remember) then well I just haven't had an idea for it. Sorry if this disappoints you, but it'll be worth it in the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note: Amelia's Story<strong>

**-Chapter 31- Broken Silence-**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>We find today that our favorite detective and our favorite friend of his are not only unresponsive to each other but are not even in the same room either. The task-force, who hasn't even been introduced to her, are very much confused. Who was Ami and what's going on between her and L?<p>

Watari, who knows all the information, watched as the two genius friends go through what they went through as children, again. But, this time he had a plan to make sure it didn't last long. But, he'd need the task-force's help. He waited until L and Amelia left, like they did every day, to go to To-Oh. Luckily, this was one of the days that L didn't dismiss the task-force.

"Gentlemen, I have some important information to speak with all of you." Watari said as he walked into the common room. All the task-force members looked up at him when he said this. What was he talking about?

"Is it about the Kira Case?" Ukita questioned. Watari shook his head "No, something else. I know that you've all noticed the change that has occurred recently, correct?" He said. Everyone immediately knew what he was talking about, except Matsuda.

"What change?" He questioned making everyone groan in exasperation. How could he not get what Watari was referring to?

Aizawa looked at him, irritated, before saying "He's talking about with L and that Ami girl!" He exclaimed. Watari nodded "Yes, you see L and Ami are friends, they've known each other since they were five. They've always been there for each other, but unfortunately like all friends do, they had to go their separate ways to pursue their careers. And due to recent events, they've met up again. Now, you know L's thoughts on Light Yagami, correct?" He said. Everyone nodded.

"What do his thoughts have to do with this Ami girl?" Soichiro asked. Watari looked at him "Well, I don't know if your son told you, but recently he's been out on an evening with her. L, who found out about this, came up with a plan to "protect" her from any danger that may befall her." He said.

"So, Ami is mad at him for this?" Matsuda questioned. Watari shook his head "No, she doesn't know why L has brought her here. She thinks that L doesn't trust her to keep herself safe, away from harm, and my protégée hasn't done the best to convince her otherwise." He explained. "Now, I know it seems like L doesn't care or isn't affected by this at all, but I wouldn't go by that. Have you noticed any differences in him lately?" The task-force thought for a moment.

"Well, his thoughts do seem a little rushed as of late." Soichiro said. "I didn't think about it before nor bothered to ask for I thought it was just in the moment."

Ukita nodded "And his thoughts on Kira do seem a little…less strong than before." He added. Watari nodded "Yes, and this isn't the only time that this has happened for It happened when they were younger, but it lasted for quite a long time. They made up but I don't think they're quite over it yet and this isn't helping at all. I have a plan to bring them to their senses and get this Kira case moving because as long as they're like this, it probably won't go anywhere. But, I'll need your help." He said.

The task-force members looked at each other before looking back at Watari. "Alright, I'm in." Soichiro said. "I'm in as well." Matsuda said. "You can count on my help." Ukita said. Aizawa, who really didn't care, nodded "Yeah, I guess I'm in as well." He said. Mogi only nodded his agreement.

"Alright, great, now here's the plan…." Watari said before explaining it to them. This was going to work whether L and Amelia wanted it to or not.

* * *

><p><strong>-Later on that Day-<strong>

* * *

><p>Amelia had just arrived at the hotel from To-Oh, tired and ready to take a shower. "Glad I didn't run into L today. I can't talk to him right now." She thought as she entered the hotel lobby. When she entered the elevator she got the odd sensation that something was about to happen.<p>

"It's probably nothing I should worry about." She thought as the elevator moved up to the floor she requested. It only took a few moments before a "Ping" was heard and the elevator doors opened. Stepping out, she looked down the long, empty, hallway before walking down to her room. Taking out her key she put it in the lock, unlocked to the door, and opened it. Stepping in, and locking the door behind her, she prepared herself for a nap and a shower. She was absolutely clueless to what was about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>-In the Common Room-<strong>

* * *

><p>The task-force and L were all sitting down, working like normal, and L had the strange feeling that something was about to happen. And it didn't help that as soon as he entered the room, returning from To-Oh, that it got quiet and Matsuda started to smile. He made it disappear quickly, but he still saw it nevertheless.<p>

"They're probably planning something. But, what I wonder. What?" He thought putting his thumb to his mouth. It was quite frustrating to him when he couldn't figure something out.

"L?" He suddenly heard Soichiro, Light's father, call him. Not even turning around, L said "Yes, is there something that you need?" He questioned. Ukita then answered "We wanted to tell you, for helping us, that we have a surprise for you." He said. L, who suspicions raised, asked "Why would you do this?"

"Because, it's a nice thing to do and well…okay…Matsuda came up with the idea. He wouldn't stop bugging us until we agreed to do it." Soichiro said. Matsuda then looked at him, hurtfully, before turning to L "So, will you accept it?" He questioned.

"Sound believable, especially with the Matsuda part, what harm can be done?" L thought before turning around in his chair. "Alright, I'll accept, now what is this little surprise you have arranged for me?" He questioned. Matsuda grinned "You'll have to wait and see, just follow us and we'll show you where it is." He said before standing up. The others followed his actions before walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>With Amelia<strong>

* * *

><p>Amelia was in her bathroom, having gotten all her materials needed, when her door was knocked upon. Who was that? Walking to the door she questioned "Who is it?" Hoping it wasn't L.<p>

"It's Watari; may I speak with you for a moment?" She heard Watari's voice call from the other side. "What does he want to speak to me about? Did L send him here?" She questioned. Wanting to know the answer, and to not be rude to him, she opened the door.

"Did L send you here?" She immediately questioned. Watari smiled and shook his head "No, I'm here on my own will. May I come in?" He questioned. Looking at him, feeling slightly suspicious, she opens the door wider "Come in" She said. Walking in, Watari sat down in a nearby chair. Amelia stood up, seemingly relaxed, before asking "Well, since L didn't send you here, what reason are you here?" She questioned.

Watari smiled at her "Yes, well, I never got the chance to congratulate you on your success so…I have a surprise for you." He said. Amelia raised an eyebrow "What surprise?" She questioned. She didn't know whether to be suspicious or pleased.

Still grinning, Watari said "You'll see, now will you come with me? I don't want the surprise to be ruined." He said. "It's probably a cake or something, since he said he didn't want it to be ruined. Unless he put it outside" Amelia thought. "There's no harm in seeing what this is all about, right?" She thought before nodding to him "Alright, I'll go. This better not be some sort of trick though." She told Watari. He only smiled.

"I promise that it's not." He simply said before standing up "Now, if you'll follow me." He said before walking out the door. Amelia followed him in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>In a Dark Room<strong>

* * *

><p>We see Watari and Amelia walking into a room. It was dark, Amelia noticed. Why are we here, she wondered. She was about to ask when the lights suddenly turned on. She then took noticed to the fact that the room was empty, with the exception of two chairs and a table. Now, she really wanted to know why they were there.<p>

"Why are we here?" She questioned Watari. Where was her surprise? Watari just smiled and held up a hand "Your surprise is on its way, I have some people bringing it to you." He said. Suspicious but curious, Amelia stood there until the door opened. She turned around to see the task-force enter…with L behind them. She then whirled around to Watari "Are you…." She started before seeing a twinkle in his eye.

"This is a trick, I'm leaving." She said turning around to leave, but finding the door blocked by the task-force. "Stay, and here what I have to say." Watari said. She then turned around and looked down instead of at him. She wanted to leave, he'd better be glad that those men are blocking the door.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned. L, who was quiet throughout her little moment, said "Yes, I would like to know that as well. This is none of your concern…." He said. Watari looked between the both of them. It was obvious the two were saddened by the little silent fight between them, and he was going to fix it.

"I'm doing this because I care for the both of you, I watched you two when you were younger, and you were always together. And this is my concern because I won't stand to watch you two go around silent fighting all the time. I know that this has upset the both of you, even if you don't show it." He said looking at L on the last part. L, whose eyes were wide through his speech, looked down at his feet on this. He didn't know what to say about that.

"Now Ami, do you know the reason why L brought you here?" He questioned. She nodded "Yeah, he doesn't trust that I can keep myself safe." She said. Watari was about to say something, but L interrupted.

"Is that what you think?" L questioned looking at her. She looked at him on this "Of course, that's what you made it seem like when you told me. I mean you didn't really tell me the reason why you brought me here, other than the whole Light thing, so that's the only other thing I could think of." She said. He looked down "I…I brought you here to protect you." He said.

Amelia raised an eyebrow "Protect me? So I was right then?" She questioned. L shook his head, looking up he said "No, I figured you knew of my thoughts on Light Yagami, so when I heard that you were spending all this time with him, I panicked. You're my first friend and I…I couldn't stand the thought of you dead somewhere because of Kira. If Light is Kira then I wouldn't put it past him to kill you, he tried to kill me and I'm not even a criminal. Unless you wanted to join him..." L said. During his little speech he didn't notice the others, Watari and the task-force, leave the room. They could leave the rest to the two of them.

Amelia looked down "I didn't know that you felt that way…." She said quietly. This was really strange to her for she never heard him say these kinds of things to her, or anyone, before. "I'm sorry for my behavior." She then added. L nodded "It's my fault, I should've told you the reason, and then we could've avoided all this." He said.

She shook her head "No, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." She said. L looked at her "No, it's…how about we both take the fault this time, okay?" He said. She smiled and nodded "Alright." She said. Now, it was quiet in the room. But, it wasn't awkward at all, it was comfortable.

"We should probably thank them…" Amelia said after a few moments. L looked at her "Huh?" He questioned. She chuckled "The task-force and Watari. If it wasn't for them we probably wouldn't have even talked to each other today or anytime soon." She said. L nodded "Yes that would be a good thing to do." He said agreeing to her idea.

"Alright then, let's go." Amelia said before opening the door and walking through it. After L came out, they started to walk down the hallway. When they got closer to the common room they could hear talking in it getting louder; the others must be in there. So, they entered the room. Watari, when seeing them walk in, smiled. He could tell that they made up, he could see the happiness, and feel it, in both of them. He then watched as L tried to speak "Um…" He started. Amelia placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Let me do it" She said, "Um, well we wanted to thank you all for your little plan, even though it was sneaky, for it made everything better." She then looked at L.

"I am…sorry…as well for my behavior has interfered with the Kira case. We needed our full attention on this and I gave less than I should have, I hope that you can accept my apology." He stated. Amelia rolled her eyes slightly at the last part.

"So, are we good now?" Matsuda questioned. Amelia and L nodded "Yes we are." Amelia said. "Now we can focus on the Kira case with some help now." L said looking at Amelia on this. She nodded "I'll be happy to help in any way that I can" She said. Then, with everything all calm and cool, everyone got back to work. They just hoped that this would be the last thing to distract them.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: 4-5 pages long! Are you all happy now? I've never done a chapter, on Death Note, this long before. But, I like this chapter, it's different but I shows more, correct? At least Amelia and L aren't silent fighting anymore. I'm glad that they're happy now, aren't you? Anyways, enough chat, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review:)<strong>


	32. Chapter 32: Chats and Realizations

**ShatteredNebula: Hello fanfictioniers, welcome to the 32****nd**** chapter of Amelia's Story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**By the way: If you haven't already, check out the last chapter for I changed it, to a point, and I explained something important as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note: Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 32- Chats and Realizations  
><strong>

**L's POV**

* * *

><p>I was walking down the breezeway of To-Oh when I heard my name being called, well my alias name being called.<p>

"Ryuuga, wait up!" I heard the familiar voice of Light Yagami call. Stopping in my tracks, I turned around to him. "Yes?" I questioned. I wonder what he wanted.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a few questions, so I was wondering if maybe we could go somewhere and get a drink whilst I do that. I would've asked you after the tennis game, but you were talking to someone so I didn't." He said. I stared at him though I was surprised.

"He saw me talking to Amelia. Did he see her face? It'd be better if he didn't. I should inform her about this when I return to headquarters." I thought. Luckily, she wasn't teaching today so I didn't have to worry about running into her, or having Light run into her.

"Well, since you've put it like that, the least I can do is answer some of your questions." I told him. He nodded "Alright then, I know the perfect place that we can go to." He said before walking off. I followed beside him, curious at most. What were his motives for doing this? I guess I'll find out soon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In a café downtown<em>**

* * *

><p>"You know, this coffee shop is one of my favorites in the area, and if we sit here then there's no chance of anyone overhearing us." Light told me as we sat down in our seats. I nodded.<p>

"Thanks for showing me this place I can see why you like it." I told him. Light then smiled "And not to mention that we're so out of the way here, no one is going to give you a hard time about the way you sit." He said.

"I don't sit like this because I want to, I have to, and you see if I were to sit normally my deductive skills would drop around roughly 40%" I told him. He nodded.

"So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" I then questioned. Light sipped his drink before saying "Right, I'm sure that can wait until you're convinced that I'm not Kira." He said (L did tell him his suspicions, I just didn't type it up). "So, please, let's talk about whatever you want to."

"Alright, you don't have to, but would you mind if I tested you on your deductive reasoning skills?" I questioned. Light looked up at me "Alright, sounds like fun." He said. I then pulled out three notes and handed it to him.

"These three notes were written by victims of Kira just before their deaths. This information has not been publicized." I told him. "You can take as long as you want, please let me know what you think."

There was a moment of silence before Light commented "Very interesting…." It was at this moment I wished that I had the power to know what he was thinking. But, unfortunately, I will have to settle for his answer, for now.

"It would be interesting to know if Kira could not only kill its victims, but also control their actions." Light said. "I think Kira wrote these, and in each it's a message for you. It's as if it's mocking you. If you line these notes up side by side, and if you look at the first letter of every line, it reveals a message, though rearranging it like this…" He then moved the notes around "…gives you: L, do you know, gods of death love apples?" He said. "But, there are print numbers on the back of these, so if you rearrange them like that it says: L, do you know, love apples, gods of death? And that doesn't make sense, so it's hard to believe that Kira would want you to read these like that."

I looked at him as he said this "Actually that's incorrect" I said. I noted his slightly surprised look "There's a fourth note *Puts fourth note down* and if you read it like this it say: L, did you know, gods of death, who love apples, have red hands?" I said before looking up. Light was silent, and I took this into account. Now, I really wanted to know what his thoughts were. If he was Kira then he's probably thinking that he didn't make any criminal write the note in the fourth picture.

"But, seeing as how I only had three notes to work with, my deduction was perfect." Light said breaking his silence. I shook my head slightly "No, you see with this fourth picture, if you had guessed that then your deduction would've been perfect. Even though you knew the message was incomplete, you decided that there were only three notes. You never considered that there might be a fourth note, what do you make of that?" I questioned.

I then watched him chuckle a little "Well, you got me there. I didn't think of that. Anyways, the likelihood that this message will lead you to Kira is not very great. Besides we all know Gods of Death don't exist." He said.

"If you were me, and were faced with someone who might be Kira, how would you go about establishing this person's innocence or guilt, you need to be absolutely sure." I said. "I would probably try and get him to say something that was never made public…or something that only Kira could know." Light responded. Hm….

"Kind of like what you were doing just now…" Light then said. Amazing, that was simple amazing.

"Wow, I've asked countless detectives that same question, and it took them minutes to come up with an answer. But, you, you immediately thought of a scenario in which Kira is speaking directly to the investigator, I'm impressed. You'll make a fine detective, Light." I said. What was his answer to that going to be? Would he immediately know that the more impressed I am, the more my suspicion of him will rise. Let's see…

"But, it's a bit of a double edge sword, the more impressive my answers the more suspicious I am." He said. And there we have it.

"Yes, it's around 3% now, but it's made me much more determined to work with you on this investigation. You see, I'm at a position that even if you are Kira, it would still be to my benefit to have you on the team. You know why I say that?" I questioned. Light, though looking a bit shocked, said "Well, if I cooperate with you, there's a chance that I could help the investigation move forwards. But, I could also reveal myself to be Kira in the process. So, either way it's to your benefit. But, I think you may be getting the wrong idea. Though it may be true that I'm interested in detective work and in the Kira case as well, but I know for a fact that I am not Kira. And I certainly don't want to be killed by whomever it is, besides, what proof yourself have you been able to give me that you're not Kira." He said, "I mean it hardly seems fair for only one of us to be investigated, won't you say? At this point, neither of us can prove that we're not Kira. However, if you are in fact L, I don't imagine that it would be that hard to prove it to me. I think it'd be best if my father, or someone else from the task-force headquarters, were able to confirm your identity for me. If you can't do that, then I'm afraid I just won't be able to help you."

"You sure do talk a lot, don't you Light?" I thought. "Typical for someone who hates loosing, it's now 7%."

"I don't remember saying that it could be anyone from task-force headquarters who can confirm my identity…" I commented. I watched his surprised reaction "I am currently working beside your father as well as several other senior detectives from the N.P.A. Now if I understand you correctly, and I take you to task-force headquarters, you'll help us with the investigation. Am I safe in this assumption?" I questioned. I noted Light's silence before my phone rang. I looked at the I.D, it was Amelia. What did she want?

"Hello?" I questioned. "Ryuuzaki, I have some bad news…" I heard her say. She sounded, oddly enough, panicky. I've never known her to panic before. I wonder what wrong.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. "…It's Mr. Yagami, he's in the hospital. He had a heart attack…." She said now sounding saddened. My eyes widened and I looked up at Light "Light it's your…." I started before seeing his shocked and saddened expression. He knew….

"My father…." He whispered. I knew right then where we were headed, so I excused myself for a moment. "You can go right ahead, I need a moment." I told Light. He nodded before rushing out the door. I then spoke into the phone after making sure he was gone.

"Amelia, where are you?" I questioned her. "I'm at the hospital with some of the others? Why?" She questioned. I sighed "I need you to leave, Light's on his way. I don't want him questioning why you're there, and I don't think you want to lie about your reason." I told her. There was silence before I heard an "Okay" Then she hung up. Now that I was done with that I hurried out the door. I still had time to get to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Amelia<em>**

**_Amelia's POV_**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I'm not going to write the entire episode, which would waste time and be pointless. So, I just typed the above, which is from the actual episode, and now I'm typing this.)**

I had just arrived back at headquarters and was now currently walking into my bedroom. Today was hectic I tell you…hectic. First, we had to worry about what L was up to and if he was in any danger, and then Light's father had a heart attack. I have never been so afraid for someone in my entire life, not even L. Even with his title….

I sighed and laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling "I hope it wasn't Kira. If it was, and Light is Kira, then he's cruel…..really cruel." I thought. I had the hope, that the task-force and L probably had as well, that it wasn't Light who did this.

"It's probably just stress." I thought. Yeah, stress…..that's it. Heck, even I'm stressing out now and I haven't even been here as long as the others.

"I should probably just take a nap." I thought before I closed my eyes. I was ready for the world of slumber, and hopefully peace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With L<em>**

**_L's POV_**

* * *

><p>I was seated in the car when my thoughts suddenly went off in a different direction. I remembered that Light said that he had seen me talking to someone after our tennis match. I had completely forgotten about it over the most recent events.<p>

"Watari, what are the chances that Light may have seen Amelia and I talking when she was standing under that tree at To-Oh?" I questioned him. "Well, he might've seen you talking to someone, but I don't think he may have known it was Amelia." He said. I nodded.

"I'll have to speak to her about this. We need to be more careful around him." I muttered. "L, if I may put my input, I would have to say that if Light does join the team, somehow, he would have to see Amelia." He said. I thought for a moment. Watari was right, if Light does join the team, he would see Amelia and immediately questions would rise. The point of her being with me is so that I could protect her from Light, if he was to join the team…how would I achieve that goal?

"Hm…I'll have to think more on that later." I thought. If he joined, it would go against my protecting Amelia, but it would also possible benefit the case. What was more important the case or a promise? (Basically, he is saying: What's more important Kira or Amelia?)

"I don't know…." I decided after a moment or two. "They're both important in different ways…but I can't choose which one is more important." I thought. I know it seems like I should choose Kira because of the people it has killed, but…..never mind.

"L, we've arrived at the hotel." Watari's voice said knocking me out of my thoughts. I immediately got out of the car and walked into the hotel lobby. I then went straight to the elevators. Once I entered I pressed the button for my floor and waited until the elevator stopped. Once it did, signaling it with a *Ping*, I walked straight down the hallway. She was most likely in her room at this time.

When I got to her door, I knocked on it. There was silence. Was she in there? I knocked again and silence greeted me again. I was about to knock again, for the third time when the door opened. I could see Amelia's head even when it was dark around us. "What?" She questioned. She sounded tired.

"She must've been asleep." I thought. "I wish to speak to you about something." I told her. She blinked "Can't this wait until tomorrow?" She questioned. "It's almost 12:00" She then added. I thought for a moment.

"Alright, fine, I wait until tomorrow. I need the others to hear this as well." I told her. She didn't reply, but she did shut the door. Remind me never to bother her so close to 12:00 in morning, or anytime afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: I wonder what L's going to choose to be more important: Kira or Amelia. What do you think he's going to do? Post your answers in your reviews!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33: Plans for the Future

**Death Note: Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 33- Plans for the Future**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>Amelia was in her room, reading some piano notes, when a knock upon her door was heard. "Who is it?" She called out. "It's me." L's voice called from the other side. Getting up, Amelia walked over to the door and opened it. L stared at her before saying "I wish to speak to you about something highly important, may I come in?" He questioned. Instead of giving him a direct answer, Amelia stepped aside. L walked in the room and sat down in a nearby chair. He waited for Amelia to sit down.<p>

"So, what do you want to speak to me about?" Amelia questioned sitting down on her bed. L looked at her "In my most recent encounter with Light, he has informed me that he's seen me talking to you after our tennis game. But don't worry about a thing, for he doesn't know it's you." L said. Well, it was partly true, he was sure of it that Light didn't know that it was Amelia he was conversing with. Amelia nodded.

"Is that all you had to tell me?" She questioned. L shook his head "No, there's more. I've spoken to Watari and he's informed me that if Light were to join the task-force, then he'd see you. I've done all this so that he's no danger to you, if he joins it'll all have proven to be futile." He said. Amelia thought for a moment "So…you're stuck between protecting me and having Light join the team…." She muttered. It was kind of sweet, if you asked her.

"Yes, that is my predicament. I've come to you to see if you could perhaps provide help, after all it is your life it's affecting." L said looking at her expectantly. Amelia thought for a moment…..hmm….

Then she had an idea. It was crazy, and L might go against it, but it would be worth it in the end.

"Alright, If Light **does** join the team…to explain why I'm here, without telling him the truth, you tell him that I'm a suspect as well. You can think of whatever scenario made you think that in the first place." She said. L thought for a moment, if he did consider her a suspect around Light. He'd probably have to treat her like a suspect…or he could treat her like a suspect/ally.

"Alright, though I somewhat don't wish to do this (Told you), I have to agree that it's a good idea. But, how about instead of just a suspect you can also be an ally as well." He said. It'll give him an excuse to watch her so she won't be put into any danger by Light.

Amelia nodded and smiled "Alright, it's a deal." She said. L nodded and then stood up "Yes, I'm glad we made this deal." He simple said before walking over to the door, but he stopped in the doorway. He wanted to say something else, it's been on his mind for a while now.

"Perhaps, on a free day, we should talk. I believe that there's much to discuss, no?" He said. Amelia nodded "Yeah, a lot has happened since our days at Wammy's. We should totally catch up." She agreed. L nodded and then left. He would have to put it in his mind to try and find out if he had any free time. Who says it would hurt to have a nice conversation with a friend?

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Well, there you have it. Another chapter of Amelia Story, I hope you enjoyed it thoroughly. BTW: I will not be updating until Thursday. I'm taking time away from writing for the next two days. I honestly can't wait until summer time comes! No school means more time for chapters (And for me to get this story over with )<strong>


	34. Chapter 34: Oddish Heart Attacks: Part 1

**ShatteredNebula: Hello, and sorry for the two day wait, I just needed a break from all this writing. But, I'm good and ready now! Also, before I forget, the only reason why the last chapter was short was because I did just make a longer chapter (Chapter 32) and I don't want my story to be made of long, or longish, chapters. Some are going to be short and some are going to be long, depending on what needs to happen. I hope you all understand that. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter**.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note: Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 34- Oddish Heart Attacks (Part 1)**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was standing next to L as he discussed with the others on the disappearance of a woman he worked with: Naomi Misora.<p>

"_Regarding Naomi Misora's disappearance, shouldn't we open an investigation into this matter?"_

"_If we do we should cordially separate it from the Kira case. Also we'd have to use sketches instead of police photos" _

"_We're talking about someone who's been missing for four months already. Chances are she's probably dead."_

"_If you're right about that, I find it odd that we haven't found her body yet, If we had it might provide us with some much needed physical evidence"_

I looked from my spot, towards the door, as Watari walked in. He seemed worried, I wonder what was wrong.

"L, there seems to be something happening, on Sakura T.V." He said, and to my expectations, worriedly. L nodded before we all went over to the small TV in the room. I pulled up a nearby chair and sat in it. What was going on?

When the T.V turned on the first thing all of us heard was "In other words, the reporters and staff here, are all Kira's hostages. Aside from that we have a special obligation to share this message with you. I assure you that this is not a hoax and Sakura T.V is not airing these tapes for the purpose of sensationalism." A man said. I blinked, shocked, before looking at L. He seemed to be frozen so I couldn't tell what he was feeling at the moment. I then turned back to the matter at hand.

"What are Kira's motives for doing this?" I questioned in my mind before hearing the man on the T.V speak once again. "Four days ago Sakura T.V received four tapes, and after thorough examination, we can confirm that they are from Kira. The first tape we receive contained a prediction of the death of two criminals in which the prediction turned out as told. Kira has specified that the second tape be aired today at exactly 5:59 pm, and we do intent to go through with his plans. This tape should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death, on the other hand we understand it contains a message to all the people of the world from Kira." I stopped listening at this point.

"This has to be another fake, doesn't it?" I heard some of the task-force members question. I looked at L, to hear his answer, but he just remained silent.

"And now the video..." The man said before the letters forming the word "Kira" popped up on the screen. We heard some rustling before hearing something like someone clearing there throat, then we heard a voice say "Hello, I am Kira, if this video is being aired on April 18 at exactly 5:59 pm as I requested, the the time now is exactly 5:59, 47...48...49, please change the channel to Taiyo T.V, you will see the news reader die of a heart attack at exactly 6:00 pm" I was honestly was shocked at this moment, what was this? From everything that L has told me so far, and from what I am concluding now, this doesn't seem like something the original Kira would do, correct?

Knocking myself from my thoughts I looked at the screen and there I saw the dead new anchor. It was 6:00...just like "Kira" predicted. I watched as some other people came onto the screen, worried and demanding the camera to be turned off, before it actually did.

"How dare they..." I heard one of the task-force members say.

"Change the channel back." I then heard L say. "And bring me another T.V, no...make that two" He added as "Kira" went on about what Mr. Kazuhiko did. I had a feeling I knew what he was about to do.

"Another sacrifice will have to be made." "Kira" continued. "The target will be currently someone live on NHN TV" What was the point in doing all this? What was this "Kira" trying to prove?

"Ryuuzaki!" I heard someone exclaim.

"Turn to channel 24" L commanded. I could hear the stress in his voice, poor guy...

When the channel was changed we saw the guy, whom "Kira" was talking about, dead...just like predicted.

"Change it back..." L said. "I think that by now, you all should know that I am Kira." "Kira" said. Why try to prove that you're Kira, huh? What's the point in making such a show about who you are?

"Hm...another reason why I don't think this is the same Kira." I thought. I wonder if L came up with the same conclusion...he probably did.

* * *

><p><strong>L's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched, and Listened, as the Kira on the T.V speak "Kira said that they wanted to show a message to the world, but..." Suddenly I understood it. "We've got to stop that broadcast or there will be trouble!" I commanded. Matsuda then ran to phone preparing to call Sakura T.V.<p>

"No good, my acquaintance at the station turned off his phone." Aizawa said.

"No matter which part of the station I ring, they're all engaged." Matsuda informed us all. I should've thought this would happen, it wouldn't be as easy at calling to stop this broadcast.

"Screw this..." Ukita called before running towards the door. "I'll go to the station myself and make them stop the broadcast!" I stared, wide eyed, as he went out the door. Then Kira started to speak again: "Everyone, listen carefully...I don't want to have to kill innocent people. I hate evil and I love justice, I even regard the police as my allies and not my enemies."

I bit on my thumb "Curse you Kira..." I thought.

"My wish is to create a world without any evil. If you all decide similarly, it should be easy to achieve." Kira said. "If you cease your attempts to capture me, then no more innocent lives will be taken. Even if you don't agree with me, as long as you don't go to the media or express it publicly, I won't kill you." I then heard Amelia beside me say or whisper "This is odd..."

What was she talking about? I was about to question her on it when an announcer called out "We interrupt this program to bring you live footage from outside the Sakura T.V station!" Then we saw the outside view of the station...and Ukita lying on the ground. My eyes got even wider.

"Aizawa!" I heard Matsuda call. I didn't even bother to look at Aizawa as he turned his head, I didn't need to see his reaction.

"As you can see, someone has collapsed!" The announcer called out. "Currently, this is the scene occurring outside Sakura T.V"

"Ukita-san..." I heard Aizawa mutter. "W-Was it Kira?" He questioned shakily before trying to run towards the door. "Aizawa-san..." I called out and he stopped in his tracks. "Where do you think you're going?" I questioned. "To Ukita, of course..." He responded. I shook my head "You can't" I told him. "Please compose yourself."

"Are you just telling me to shut it and watch TV!" He yelled. I was about to answer when I heard someone say "No, he's not, he's telling you not to go because we've already seen what happened to Ukita, we don't want it to happen to you too..." It was Amelia who said this. She had been quiet throughout the entire thing, except for that one moment, and I almost forgot she was in here. I wonder what she's thinking about all this?

"But, If Kira doesn't have a name then they shouldn't be able to kill!" Aizawa shot back. She then turned around to him "Yes, but then explain how Kira killed Ukita, because If he had his name then surely he would've been dead already, correct? And I'm sure that if Kira was able to obtain Ukita's name, he would've been able to retrieve all of your names, possible including L, myself, and Watari. And if that is so, then he would've surely killed all of us already." She said. I stared at her as she said this, I've never seen this side to her on subjects outside of the piano. Hm...interesting...

Aizawa was quiet before he questioned "So, why is this happening?" Matsuda then, walking up to L, questioned "Were the fake IDs of no use?"

"Even though it is a possibility, it's just like Amelia just said: If Kira did have our names then he surely would've killed us off already." I said. "According to my theory, Kira needs only a face and a name to kill..."

"But apparently this Kira needs only a face." Amelia said. I looked at her and she at me. I understood that she understood.

"The possibility isn't zero" I said turning away from her. "The only thing I can say is that Kira is inside the station, at this moment...or at least somewhere where they can monitor the people entering"

"If you think Kira's around the area, then that's even more of a reason to go!" Aizawa shouted. I didn't look at him as I said "There is the possibility that Kira set up surveillance cameras around the area. If you just go brazenly out there, then you'll just be killed. I believe that we just mentioned that, no?" I said before feeling a rough hand grab my shoulder as it was lifted up. I didn't look back, I didn't need to.

"You! I thought you were risking your life to catch Kira!" Aizawa shouted at me. I could feel all eyes in the room on us as he did this. I sighed "Risking your life and allowing someone to take it are two separate things." I told him. "What!" Aizawa growled. This was getting us nowhere. I began to shake a little and I think Aizawa noticed.

"Please try to hold yourself back. Now that Ukita-san has been killed, if you were to be killed as well..." I didn't finish that sentence. I did though feel a hand on my shoulder, but it was softer. I looked turned my head to see Amelia staring at me, with a slightly worried expression, but it was also calming. "I'm sure we'll all get through this, **together**..." She said making emphasis on together. "Don't stress yourself out over this"

I didn't comment on it, but instead I went back to "Kira" as they spoke "To the police, please decide whether you will work with me in creating a new world with a "yes" or "no" as your answer. I need your answer in a four days time, during the 6:00 news, and on April the 22. I have prepared videos for both "yes" and "no" answers" It was partially silent after this.

But...

It was only a few moment's later that the announcer came back with "A patrol van! A patrol van has crashed into Sakura T.V!" They exclaimed. My eyes were wide again "That's one way of entering the station without revealing your identity" I commented.

"But who is it?" Aizawa questioned. I didn't even know the answer to that, but I was hoping to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Well there you have it, a long chapter, and it's split into parts as well...oooh..there's another reason for why every chapter won't be long. If I make them all long then I'll have a bunch of Part 1's and Part 2's...I don't want that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review<strong>


	35. Chapter 35: Oddish Heart Attacks: Part 2

**ShatteredNebula: Here's Part 2, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note: Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 35: Oddish Heart Attacks (Part 2)**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>L, Amelia, and the remaining members of the task-force watched as a police car, finally, showed up on screen. But, with what happened to Ukita, would the same fate befall them?<p>

"So, we're not the only ones, there are others on the police force who want to stand up and fight!" Matsuda commented. There was silence before it was interrupted "Aizawa? You know the phone number of Deputy chief Kitamura, correct?" L questioned the man. Amelia looked at him, oddly, wondering what he was going to do? Was he going to try and stop what was happening? If so, how?

"I guess I'll have to see" She thought as she heard a voice on the other line of the phone. "This is L. I have a favor to ask of you." He said into the phone. She could picture the surprised look on the chief's face.

"Upon seeing this broadcast, people connected with the police, will act upon their own senses of justice." L continued. "I'd like for you to control this directly from the top or this could turn into a disaster." The others, excluding L, heard a voice on the other line. Though they couldn't hear what was being said.

Then, hearing the panicked voice of the reporter, they all looked back at the TV to see the two policemen collapse. "We w-will also be evacuating the scene" The reporter then announced running off. Then the sound of a phone ringing was heard. "It's Chief Yagami." Watari announced. L turned a little "Call him back and hand me the phone." He ordered. After doing so, Watari handed L the phone "It's me, Yagami-san. So it was you in the patrol van." He said. Amelia, after hearing this, looked at the TV screen once again. What was Chief Yagami doing? Did he want to get himself killed? She didn't know whether to call him brave or idiotic.

"May God keep you safe." She prayed for him. Then she went back to the conversation at hands.

"Are you alright?" She heard L ask. There was some talking on the other line before he said "Please wait a moment." Then he switched phones "Chief Kitamura, it was Chief Yagami who charged into the station." He announced. "How are your preparations coming along?" There was some brief talking before L switched the phones again. To Amelia, it was kind of strange seeing someone do that...usually they just use one phone or two separate lines...but L wasn't a regular person, so it was alright.

"Chief Yagami please walk, openly, to the front entrance in the next five minutes." L told the Chief. Amelia, and the remaining task-force members, looked at him strangely and in shock. What was he doing! Was he trying to get the Chief killed?

"He knows what he's doing...He knows what he's doing." Amelia repeated in her head. L wouldn't lead someone to their death, would he? I hoped not...

Still panicking a little, everyone waited for the special moment to arise...it was all up to the Chief now.

* * *

><p><strong>L's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After I gave Chief Yagami the order, I looked in the corner of my eye to see how everyone was reacting to it. Matsuda looked confused, as always, Aizawa looked angry, no surprise, and Amelia looked nervous. That kind of confused me, why was she nervous? Was it because of my recent order to Chief Yagami? Was she afraid that I would send him to his grave? I hoped she didn't think of me as such a person.<p>

I then watched as another reporter announce "The police has decided to ignore Kira and fight! It t-takes courage for me to say this...but...they're right! It's right! This is the position a constitutional nation should take! My name is Tanakabara Kauki. The announcer for the NHN's "Golden News"...Tanakabara Kauki!" I watched this and was unable to be sure of whether the man was an idiot or brave. I didn't have time to think on that subject though, not that it mattered, for in the next second the door behind us all was opened.

"Chief!" I heard Matsuda announce. "Chief Yagami!" Aizawa called out.

"Ryuuzaki...I apologize for acting on impulse. It seems I got a little too emotional." Chief Yagami said. I, along with the others, walked over to him "Not at all." I told him. He then held out a bag "All the envelopes and tapes sent by Kira are in here." He told us. I reached out and took it "Thank you." I told him.

"L-Let me rest for a while." He said before being assisted in sitting down by Watari. "If you need anything just let me know, alright? You've had a long day today." Amelia told him sitting down next to him. He smile at her "Thank you, you're too kind." He told her. She nodded before looking at me "Aizawa, I need you to analyze these tapes." I said before handing them over to him. "I'm good at that. I'll do a thorough job." He said. I nodded "Please do." I said. "I'll confirm the contents of these copied tapes." I then turned towards Amelia. "I need to speak to you later." I told her. She nodded "Okay" Was all she said. I then turned to the other "You may stay or go, whichever you prefer." I told them before sitting down. It was going to be a long night, and I needed some information...and fast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later on that night...<strong>_

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I had just finished taking my shower, and after putting on some over-garments, I headed to the common room. I wonder what L wanted to speak to me about? Was it bad?<p>

"I guess I'll find out when I get there." I thought as I got nearer. When I got there, however, I stopped outside the door. What was going to happen?

"Just go in and see, stop acting like a scared little girl." A voice in the back of my head told me. I sighed, a little, before entering the room. L, who was watching the tapes, didn't turn around. But he did greet me "Hello Amelia, please sit. I have something I need to speak to you about." He said. I sat down on the couch nearby. After a few minutes L came and sat down next me. He turned to face me, I blinked at him. What was he doing?

"So...why did you want to talk to me?" I questioned. "Yes, I wish to know how you felt about all this. With today's events, do you think it'd be better if you were given another task? Away from all this?" He questioned.

I stared at him, and thought for a moment, before answering "Actually, even though it was strange and horrifying to watch, I didn't mind watching it. Besides I learned a lot from it and eventually it would come to the point in which I would see something, whether it was planned or not, so...I might as well keep this task." She said. L nodding, he understood.

"Alright, that's all I wished to speak to you about." He said. I nodded before standing up. I was about to leave, for I was tired, when I heard L say "Amelia, I do believe that this weekend, perhaps Saturday, is a good day for us to catch up. Do you have any plans?" He questioned. I was about to say that I wouldn't have any plans without him knowing about it, but I didn't.

"No I don't." I told him. He nodded "Alright, would you like some time to think about where we could go? Or do you wish to stay here?" He questioned. I thought for a moment "I would like to go somewhere, but I think it'd be best to stay here. In case something happens, so we'd be here already." I told him. He nodded "Alright, well...goodnight." He said before turning towards the TV. "Goodnight" I told him before closing the door and walking off down the hallway. For some odd reason it's really awkward between L and I...as of late anyways.

"Wonder what changed?" I thought as I entered my room. I laid down on my bed, got comfortable, and began to think. It could've been that whole situation with the "protecting me" thing...that was odd to hear him say. It could be that it's just strange to be around him after all these years of being apart, but that's probably unlikely.

Turning over, I stared at the wall. "Are we growing apart?" I questioned in my mind. My eyes widened, where did that thought come from? Of course we weren't growing apart! That's ridiculous...right? But...it also didn't. Maybe that's why he wants to catch up, maybe he thinks we're growing apart as well.

"No, that can't be it. We have no reason to be growing apart, right?" I thought before closing my eyes. I was going to leave that subject for another day, a day where I could think it all out. Maybe my thoughts are wrong or perhaps they're correct? I don't know, but I hope to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Seems like Amelia's confused on why it's so strange being around L as of late...hm...I wonder what's going on? If you have any ideas, please, don't be afraid to review. See you all soon!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36: A Light Arrival

**ShatteredNebula: Hello, and welcome to the 36th chapter of Amelia's Story, I hope you enjoy it. Also, I made a video of one of the songs for this story, it's called Memories. Just search up ShatteredNebula on youtube and you'll find the video.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note: Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 36- A Light Arrival**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was sitting next L as Chief Yagami talked to his son on the phone. L wanted Light to join the investigation. I had a feeling that Light would come, of course, so I had to prepare myself for his arrival. I remembered what L and I discussed on what to tell him when he arrived, even if I wasn't comfortable telling him that. There were so many factors that could probably go wrong with it as well.<p>

After Chief Yagami got off the phone, L turned to me. "If Light arrives, you know what to tell him concerning you being here, correct?" He questioned me. I nodded "Yep, I know what to tell him." I said. He nodded and then turned back around.

If Light did arrive, it would take some minutes to get here. So, standing up I walked over to the door "I'll be back, I have to go check on something in my room." I told L before he could ask. He nodded and went on about his business. After I left the common room I headed down the hallways to my room. When I got there I entered the room and closed the door behind me, I sighed before going over to my laptop. Turning it on I looked up something related to a lesson I had to teach tomorrow. Then I thought about something that didn't cross my mind before. What if Light, if he arrives, questions me on my teaching job at To-Oh? How will I explain that to him now that I'm a "suspect" of being Kira.

"Hm...let's see." I thought stopping all my movements. I could tell him that L is still letting me teach, but someone would be watching me at all times. But, will that work or will he believe it?

"I'll talk to L about it later, if given the chance." I thought before finishing up what I was doing. About 10 minutes later I finished and headed back to the common room. Light should be here already, if he is here that is. If so, it's time for some excuses.

When I entered the room, everyone turned to look at me. It was strange but I ignored it for comfort reasons. Light, who was here, looked confused "Ami? Why are you here?" He questioned. I smiled sadly "Unfortunately, L or Ryuuzaki here, thinks that I might be Kira." I told him. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything after that. So, I went over to a seat and watched what was happening.

"Light is analyzing this information if you're wondering." L suddenly said. I nodded "Alright" I told him. He would probably come up with the same conclusion as L, their thoughts are very similar if you think about it.

After a few moments, L went back over to Light and asked "Light, what do you think of this video? Did you get something from it." Light didn't say any for a few moments but when he did, he stood up.

"There may be more than one person who has Kira's power." He said. Mr. Yagami looked shocked.

"Kira's Power! What do you mean!" I heard Mr. Yagami question fiercely. I felt sorry for him, he must really be on the edge with all this suspecting his son and whatnot.

"There's a good chance that this is not the Kira that we've known up to now." Light explained. "Up to now, Kira's never used suspects like these for his announced killings. And if Kira needs a face and a name to kill, isn't it strange that he was able to kill the detective and officers, who happened to rush to the television-station building?"

See, I told you he'd probably come up with the same deduction as L.

"It's the same." Aizawa said in disbelief.

"It's exactly the same deduction that L, I mean Ryuuzaki, made." Matsuda said.

"That's right, Light" L said in amazing, even though it wasn't noticeable to really anyone but me. "I also do think that we're looking at a second Kira."

"So you know, Ryuuga, I mean Ryuuzaki?" Light questioned. "Did you test me, knowing that?"

L looked at him "No, I didn't test you. It's not convincing if I'm the only one who thinks there's a second Kira. With you coming to the same conclusion as I did, my theory becomes more believable." He explained. It was true, with what he said, but it was also false because that's not what he was doing...interesting.

"You've been of great assistance, Light. Thank you so much." I heard L tell Light. Now, this investigation could move forwards, especially with Light and L working together. With two geniuses nothing could go wrong, right? I didn't know, but I hoped so.

Tuning back into the conversation, I heard L talk about how we could make a fake video message from the posing as the real Kira.

"As I expected, Ryuuzaki. I thought that would be the best approach as well." Light commented. L nodded "Light, I would like for you to play the part of the real Kira." He said. I raised an eyebrow at this, was this another test?

Light, looking shocked, said "M-Me?" L nodded "Yes. With your genius, you should be able to do it." He said. "At any rate, we don't have time to waste. Could you script a message from Kira to air on tonight's show?"

"Now, I'm sure that it is a test. He was probably trying to see what Light would write, in order to gather more evidence of him being the real Kira" I thought. "It might work if everything goes accordingly"

L, after telling Light he could go work on the script, turned towards me "Miss Smith, you may head to your room if you wish, it doesn't matter." He told me. I nodded and stood up "Alright, goodnight then." I told everyone before leaving the room. I probably should've stayed to see how Light would do with the whole "being the real Kira" thing, but L would probably inform me on it later. Besides, I had work tomorrow and couldn't afford to be tired.

When I got to my room, and after entering it, a question popped into my mind: What would Light do now that I was here. Would he continue to act like he did before coming here? Or would he change due to the environment?

"I guess I'll find out soon." I thought before getting myself ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Well, there you have it. I would've uploaded it sooner today, but I was working on the video I mention above. It's hard finding converters that don't leave watermarks. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, I hope you'll enjoy the video, and I hope you review :)<strong>


	37. Chapter 37: The Second Kira

**ShatteredNebula: Hello, I welcome you to another chapter of Amelia's Story. I hope you enjoy this one, but before you start I have to warn you of something that may happen...it's not bad if you like those kinds of things...anyways! Onto the warning: This story may be longer than 45 or 50 chapters, it all depends on what I do to get to the ending I want...and I already know what I'm going to do. So, there's that...now onto the story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note-Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 37- The Second Kira**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was in my room, going over some notes for the class I'm teaching tomorrow, when my door was knocked upon. I raised an eyebrow, who was that? You see, L told me yesterday that I didn't have to stay in the room with them <strong>(Him, Light, and the task-force members)<strong> but he'd be keeping me under "surveillance". So, I decided to come back here and relax, for I knew that L wasn't actually watching me. Though...I would have to speak to him about something I just now thought of.

Anyways, back to the person at my door...it was L. I smiled at him and asked "Is there a problem? Do you need something?" He shook his head "No, I came to inform you on the most recent events that just took place in the common room today and yesterday. May I come in?" He questioned. I stepped aside and let him in. He sat down in a nearby chair and I sat in one across from him.

"So, what happened?" I questioned. "Well, we got the second Kira to reply to the message that Light and I came up with...which you know about, correct?" He questioned. I nodded "Yeah, what did the second Kira say?" I asked.

"They replied by saying that they wanted to meet the first Kira...and perhaps show their shinigami to each other." He said. I blinked "Shinigami?" I questioned in disbelief. "Are you serious?" He smiled a small smile "This is one of the few times I wish I wasn't" He said.

"So, are you going to go meet this second Kira...or are you going to have someone else do it?" I questioned him. He looked at me on this "Light and Matsuda both volunteered to go and meet them at the place specified, which is Aoyama and Roppongi by the way ." He said. I raised an eyebrow "And you're letting Light do this? If he is the first Kira, what if he learns something in the process of meeting this second Kira?" I questioned. "It could help him win against you."

L blinked "Yes, that may be so, but I will be keeping him on watch so he won't be able to do anything without me knowing." He said. I wanted to say something, really I did, but I decided against it. It's absolutely pointless for me to even try.

So, I shrugged "Alright, whatever you say." I said. He stared at me for a moment before standing up "Okay, I also want you to go with them as well. It'd be even more natural to see a woman along with them at that time." He said. I blinked "Wouldn't that go against your whole "protecting me" thing?" I questioned. He looked at me at this "Yes...and I don't want to do it. But, you can pick up things better than Matsuda can and I can't be for sure if Light will tell me everything...and I trust you more than the both of them." He stated looking away at the last part. Hm...I've this is one of first times I've seen him embarrassed...interesting...

Anyways, I smiled "How sweet of you to say, alright...I'll go. I'll tell you everything I've noticed, alright?" I said. He nodded "Great, I'll have Matsuda come and get you when it's time to leave." He said. I nodded "Alright, I'll be ready." He then left the room. Once he did that, I sighed.

"Hm..things are getting even more serious now with this second Kira. I hope nothing happens to anyone else." I thought thinking of Ukita...the poor guy. I hope he's in heaven now.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on Tomorrow...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was standing beside Matsuda as we stood on the walkway in Aoyama. I could tell he was nervous "Calm down." I told him with a smile. He just smiled sheepishly before looking off somewhere, I shook my head. I see no reason to be nervous, I mean, nothing can happen to us while we're standing around all these people. I don't think neither Kira's would try something at this time, if they do then...it just makes everything easier for L and the rest of us.<p>

"I meant to tell you earlier, but you look very pretty today, Ami." Light commented after a moment. I looked at him and thought he was lying...but he wasn't. So, to be polite, I just smiled and said "Thanks, and you look very handsome today." I told him. He smiled and then waved some people over here. I raised an eyebrow, what was he doing?

"What are you doing?" I questioned at the same time as Matsuda. I looked at him, in amusement, before looking back at Light. "Who are these people?" I questioned motioning towards the group of people in front of us. He smiled.

"These are my friends from school." He explained. "This is my cousin Taro and his friend Ari." He then said to them motioning to Matsuda and I. I bowed slightly and smiled "Pleased to meet you all." Matsuda then did the same.

"It's their first time in Tokyo, so I wanted to show them Aoyama and Roppongi for some fun." Light said. I blinked and Matsuda and looked slightly surprised at that information. I could've thought of other things to say besides that...but it was an alright excuse.

"So, I'm counting on you guys to show them a good time! Taro is also looking for a girlfriend." Light then said. I almost laughed at Matsuda's expression...poor guy.

"I mean it, so does anyone want to volunteer?" He then questioned. Everyone, in Light's group of friends, chuckled. So, I join in.

"Light..." Matsuda started and I hit him in his arm. "He's just joking, calm down." I told him. He smiled sheepishly before Light laughed "Alright, let's go then!" He said and we moved forwards. We headed down the walkway.

"Hm...it's a good thing that we're here in this group of kids, for no one would suspect a detective or someone like that to be in this group. But, it could also cover up what Light's really doing..." I thought. Hm...if only I knew what Light was planning.

I then started to look around, just to fulfill Light's little idea of it being Matsuda and I's first time here. "We should totally come back here." I told Matsuda, grinning at him. He smiled and nodded "Yeah, it looks like a cool place." He said. I nodded, yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Headquarters...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting down in one of the couches, listening to the rest of what was supposed to happen.<p>

"So, there's nothing happening at Aoyama or Shibuya." Mogi said. "The only place left is the Dome on the 30th." Would I have to go to that too? I was going to ask, but Watari interrupted us via computer.

"Ryuuzaki! Sakura TV has just received another message from the second Kira." He announced. I raised an eyebrow "I wonder what the message is?" I questioned in my mind.

"It's postmarked on the 23rd" Watari continued. He then played the video.

"I have found Kira." The second Kira announced. I blinked, shocked, and slightly suspicious. Was it really what I think It might be? I wasn't too sure of it...but I'll tell L about it later. I told him that I'd tell him everything after we got finished in Shibuya.

"To all the people at the television station, and the police station, thank you very much." The second Kira continued.

"He found him? That's obviously not good." Mogi said, partially frightened. Mr. Yagami nodded "Yes, this means that Kira and Second Kira have already teamed up" He said. I wish I could've said something, but I'm a "suspect" so I kept my mouth shut.

"We're still not sure that they teamed up." L said whilst stirring his drink. "The Second Kira is only saying that he's found him. He may not have contacted him yet. Now, since we've come to this point...the police will have to send a second message to the Second Kira."

"Send a message?" Matsuda questioned. L nodded "Yes, the police will have to reach out to the Second Kira and offer him a deal in exchange for Kira's name." He said. I raised an eyebrow "If the Second Kira worships the first one...then why would he betray his God?" I questioned in my mind. This plan probably wouldn't work...and here I wish again that I could say something. I should really talk to L about this whole "suspect" thing. I looked over at Light, inconspicuously, and saw a slightly angry expression on his face...I wonder why he's angry?

"There's another thing I could tell L later on..." I thought before listening to the rest of the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on that Night...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting near my window, looking out it, when my door was knocked upon. "Come in!" I called out. L, whom I figured was the person, walked in. He looked at me before sitting down in chair.<p>

"So, did you pick up anything whilst at Aoyoma?" He questioned. I didn't look at him "You can look into it all you want to, but I saw someone looking at us from a cafe we walked by. It doesn't seem strange, but they were by themselves with no one else really around them or with them and they seemed suddenly excited when we did." I said. "It could mean something or it could mean nothing."

"Hmm...interesting. Thank you for the information Amelia, I'll be sure to look more into later." He told me. I nodded "Also, when you were talking about how you were going to send a message out to the second Kira, to try and get whomever it is to cooperate with you, Light looked angry." I said. "But, that could be because your plan might not work."

"And why is that?" L questioned. I then turned around and looked at him, I didn't noticed that he'd moved closer until I did. Blinking I said "Well, like you said before: the second Kira seems to worship the first one, so...why would the Second Kira betray his God?" I questioned. "I'm sure that if this second Kira is smart enough they would've already thought of a scenario in which perhaps the authorities would try and get them to get on their side, so the chances are that this second Kira won't comply with your deal."

L, looked a bit shocked for a moment, and then he smiled a little "You know Amelia, even though you already have a career, you wouldn't make a bad detective." He said. I blinked and laughed small "Thanks, that's something coming from the world's greatest detective" I said. He smiled, a small one, before nodding and heading towards the door "Don't forget this Saturday..." He said.

"I won't" I told him before he closed the door, I then went back to looking outside. I hadn't a clue what was to come tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: And there you have it! Chapter 37 is done! It looks like Amelia has seen Misa when she was at Note Blue...did Misa notice her though? I don't know, I can't tell you. And did Light, or Ryuk, notice when she was looking at Light? I also can't tell you this. But, I can explain why I posted the headquarters one when it was on a separate day than the previous section...I didn't want to split that into parts and they never explained what happened at Shibuya so I just put it in with this part, I hope you don't mind. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you review :)<br>**


	38. Chapter 38: Shinigami and Misa: Part 1

**ShatteredNebula: Hello, and welcome to the 38th chapter of Amelia's Story, I hope you enjoy this extra chapter :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 38- Shinigami and Misa (Part 1)**

**Light's POV**

* * *

><p>I was currently still with Misa, after her little episode, and had a plan...even if I didn't want to do it. I looked at Misa, who was on the floor, bent down and hugged her. I heard her gasp, how over-dramatic...<p>

"I can't be your boyfriend, but I can act like I am..." I told her. It was a lie, yes, but It had to be done. Honestly, the only woman who I wanted to be with was currently at headquarters with L...accused of being Kira. When I heard that I was furious, what could Ami have done to have given L the idea that she was Kira? I would have to speak to her about that later...but now's not the time for that.

"Thank you...I'll try hard to make you love me." I heard Misa whisper. I shook my head on the inside...how stupid can this girl get? I was obviously using her to my advantage. Here's my plan: I would get her to meet L, in person, and get his name (She has the eyes). I would then have her eliminate him and the entire task-force before getting rid of Misa myself...then, since Ami would be the only one left, I would comfort her and have her slowly fall for me and then we'll rule as god and goddess of the new world! It's perfect!

"So, you'll just act like my boyfriend, huh?" Misa questioned after I let her go. "That's good enough to start with. So, could you perhaps show me your Shinigami?" I stared, kind of surprised that she asked that, but I guess it's necessary for trust reasons.

I nodded and stood up "Alright, I'll let you see him." I told her. " Could you turn around?" She nodded and did so. I then pulled out a scrap piece of the death note, I kept hidden in my pocket, before touching her with it. I then backed up a little "You can turn around now." I told her. She turned around to meet Ryuk...in her face.

"He's a completely different Shinigami from Rem, isn't he?" Misa questioned. "I already know your name, Ryuk. Pleased to meet you." She waves at Ryuk as she says this.

"Pleased to meet you as well." Ryuk says waving back. I didn't say anything, for I didn't really care, until Misa mentioned something rather...interesting.

"Hey Light, do you know how to kill a Shinigami?" She questioned. I blinked and looked at her "You're already calling me by my first name?" I questioned. She just looked at me "Then can I call you Knight, instead?" She questioned. What I would give to have Ami in the place of this girl.

"Why would you do that?" I questioned. She smiled "Because you're Misa's knight and shining armor, of course!" She exclaimed. I didn't know whether to be flattered or...irritated.

I just smiled at her and said "Light is fine." Can I please leave now?

* * *

><p><strong>At headquarters...<strong>

**L's POV**

* * *

><p>"So, are you planning on looking at all the videos of Aoyama on the 22nd all by yourself?" Mogi questioned. I looked at them "No, Ami is going to watch them with me " I said, motioning towards her, before turning back around.<p>

"It is very likely that Kira and the Second Kira have met already and made contact with each other on that day." I said. "I want to check them all. Also, Mr. Yagami..."

"Yes?" Mr. Yagami questioned. I didn't look at him as I said this "I want Mogi to keep watch over all Light's activities." I could picture his expression right about now. "In the event that Light is Kira, the Second Kira may try to contact him in some way."

"I understand." I heard Mr. Yagami say after a moment or two. Great...no complications then.

"So, when does Ryuuzaki sleep?" I then heard Mogi question. I heard Amelia chuckled, so I looked at her. She looked away from me, a smile on her face...she was obviously trying hard not to laugh.

"I saw him sleeping in that same exact position the other day." Matsuda said as if I wasn't in here. Another reason for why I don't bother to associate myself with the outside world...besides the people I already know. I should just focus on the video now...

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Light...<strong>

**Light's POV**

* * *

><p>Things were getting interesting...especially with what Misa just informed me on.<p>

"So, when Shinigami have certain feelings for a certain person, and kills to extend that persons

lifespan...the Shinigami dies?" I questioned to make sure that's what I heard. Hm...I wonder...

"Yes." Misa simply said. Ryuk then laughed, as always, and then he commented "Can't imagine that there's a Shinigami who would do that, though." I thought for a moment "That's right. It doesn't seem like the type of thing you would do." I told him. Then I remembered something...

"By the way, from where have you been sending your tapes to the television stations?" I questioned. Misa looked thoughtful, for like a second, before answering "Um...first was Osaka and then it was Tokyo. There was one other time and that was from Nagano." She said.

"I used the Bullet Train so that my location wouldn't be pinpointed." She said. I'm surprised she knows what the Bullet Train is...

"So you still have all the envelopes and videotapes with your friends fingerprints on them, correct?" I questioned. When I found that out, I had some hope that this girl wasn't as dumb as she makes herself out to be.

She nodded, to my relief. "So you should dispose of everything used to create those videos...but only after sending one more tape from another location tomorrow." I told her. I then thought for a moment "You should say...I will stop trying to meet Kira and I'd like to thank the police for their advice. But, I'm going to help Kira erase evil from the world, so I'm going to cooperate with him and get his acceptance. I will begin by punishing criminals that Kira hasn't punished yet. Also, I plan to make this world a better place by sharing this power among those who are worthy." I said thinking of Ami on that last part. I couldn't have a queen with no power, now could I?

Misa looked confused "Share the power?" She questioned. I looked at her "It's a line to throw off the investigation." I told her. "There are already two people with this power. So, it's not too far of a stretch that there may be more. And if they believe that they'll multiply, it'll create panic...so...can you do it?"

She looked at me, straightforward, and said "You don't have to ask me, just tell me what to do." She said. "I'll do whatever you say"

"Also...one very important thing I meant to mention...if you are ever caught by the police, if you are arrested as a suspect, don't under any circumstances say anything about the notebook." I told her. "There's no proof against you as long as they don't get the notebook and verify it. Can you promise to do that?"

She smiled "Yes, I promise!" She said. "So we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" She questioned. Not in this lifetime...or any for that matter. But, she didn't need to know that.

"Well...I guess we are." I told her. She then held up a figure "Now, for my conditions..." She started. What conditions?

"Go on a date with me at least once a week." She said. I could almost smack my head against that desk. Didn't she listen at all during any of this talk?

"That's impossible..." I told her. She gasped and looked at me in shock "W-Why not?" She questioned. I could almost roll my eyes "I guess you won't understand unless I tell you." I said. "L already suspects that I'm Kira."

"Well...L's pretty amazing...I mean, everyone's saying that he doesn't understand or he's stupid." She said. Ain't that the truth?

"So he's already figured out that much..." She said. I nodded "Yes, but thanks to that I've been able to get close to him." I told her.

"Huh? L and Kira are in contact with one another?" She questioned. "You're both amazing. It's already making me kind of excited." I stared at her.

"Even if I'm Kira, L thinks he's safe as long as he hides his name" I told her. "He came out and told me he was L so that he could directly investigate me. But, he's only positive because there isn't anyone else who could possible be Kira." I then smirked. "And if I play it right, he'll trust me and we'll investigate together."

"So all you have to do is take me to where L is, right?" Misa questioned. I shook my head "It's not that simple..." I told her. "It was difficult for me to get close to him. Beside that, if suddenly someone close to me steps into the picture, and the actions of the first and second Kira change...that person will be suspected of being the second Kira, and I'll end up casting more suspicion upon myself." She just stared at me, blankly...so I continued.

"It would be bad if we get together, and he makes the connection that we're intimate." I said in simpler terms. "Do you understand that?"

"Kind of...does that mean that we cannot go on dates, or meet in public, because you're afraid that he'll suspect you more?" She questioned. I shook my head "No" I told her. "We should think of a plan to let you be able to see L without him knowing that you're around."

"Alright, I understand." Misa said. I nodded "I'll need you in order to eliminate L. So, I want to be able to keep in direct contact with you" I told her. She grinned "Thank goodness..." She commented. I smiled a small smile.

"So, In order to make sure our meetings don't stand out, I'm going to see other girls." I told her. She should be able to understand that one.

"Huh? What do you mean by that...are you going to date other girls?" She questioned. I nodded "Yeah.." I said. Now she looked angry.

"But I don't want you to!" She shouted. I blinked, shocked, and stepped away from her. She glowered "If I see you with another girl, I'll kill her..." She said. Great...

But, I smiled and went over to her "Misa, sweetheart, this isn't a game...we're both risking our lives to change the world, right?" I questioned. "Yeah, but...I love you more than the world." She said, much to my displeasure.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. "I thought your feelings towards me were just that of a Kira admirer? This is only the first time we've met..." She sat down on that part.

"Haven't you ever experienced love at first sight?" She questioned. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Now I've decided to give you this chapter...and another chapter as well. Think of it as a present for staying with this story for so long. I hope you enjoy these chapters!<strong>


	39. Chapter 39: Shinigami and Misa: Part 2

**ShatteredNebula: Here's your extra chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well...also, I might update tomorrow, or I might not update...but it's a good chance that I will even though I said I wouldn't do that kind of thing anymore. I just want to get this story done with and I already know how I'm going to end it...and how I'm going to to that ending. It's just the middle part, you know? Anyways...see you at the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 38- Shinigami and Misa (Part 2)**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was sitting next to L, in another armchair, when Light came in. I was so glad that I didn't run into him at the university today. I didn't feel like going through all his flirting and whatnot (You didn't think she didn't notice...did you?).<p>

"Hello Light" I told him when he came in, just to be polite. He immediately smiled at me "Hello Ami, how was your class today?" He questioned. I shrugged "It was the same as every other one...awesome." I said. He smiled, and was about to say something else, but then L interrupted with "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we have important information to discuss." He said looking at me at which I turned away at. I was just trying to keep on Light's good side...sheesh...

"Anyways, we've just received a video message from the second Kira." L continued turning away from me. Light looked shocked at most "Another one? That was fast" He said. I nodded "That's what I said." I told him as he came to stand by us.

"Yes, I think this is the last one as well." L commented before pressing play on the video.

"I will not contact Kira, and I'd like to thank the police for their advice." The message said. When I first heard that it didn't make any sense to me...why would the second Kira give in so easily? You'd think that since they've shown so much dedication to the first Kira that they wouldn't do that, correct? L and I thought so as well.

"But...I am going to help Kira erase evil from the world." The video continued. "...and gain his approval. I will begin by punishing the criminals that Kira hasn't punished yet. Also, I will share this power among those who are worthy and make this world a better place by..." L then turned off the video. I had told him so many reason for why this "Kira's" plan to make a better world wouldn't work, and he agreed with me. I just hoped that this Kira person realizes those reasons as well, so that all this can be over with.

"Watching this..." L started. "..makes me feel like Kira and the Second Kira have joined forces." I told him that the Second Kira most likely wouldn't follow their message.

"How do you know that they've joined forces?" Light questioned. If he was Kira...he's probably on the edge right about now.

"Didn't you sense it?" L questioned looking at Light. I did as well, I wanted to see Light's reactions to all this.

"I thought you would get the same impression. First of all, his attitude towards Kira completely changed. Also, now he says that he wants to punish criminals that Kira didn't punish to gain his approval. Why didn't he do this before?" L questioned. I continued to look at Light, appearing to want to hear his answer. He looked at me and I gave him a comfort smile...I was still a "suspect" after all.

"He probably never thought that far, so...it's likely that he's working with Kira and was told to say that." L said. I really wanted to see how Light is feeling about all this...because he's really good at hiding his emotions when someone's looking at him. I'll have to note that for later.

"He was also ordered to hide the fact that they were working together." L noted after a second or two. Light then nodded "I see. That probably means that this Kira isn't thinking too much on his actions." He said. Or perhaps Kira isn't thinking about what he's telling this Kira to say too much?

"Yes" L agreed. "Did Kira encounter something he couldn't overcome? He was probably trying to scare us by making it obvious that he had recruited the Second Kira...their union is really threatening."

"But, this lessens the suspicion I had of Light." L then said.

"What do you mean Ryuuzaki!" Mr. Yagami questioned. Someone sure sounds happy...I understand it though.

"If Light was Kira, then he wouldn't have sent us a video like this." L said. Unless he knew you would think that and sent it for that reason solely to lessen his suspicion...Maybe L was right about the whole detective thing.

"He would've tried to threaten me, L, into appearing on TV again." L said. "Maintaining that lie that they aren't working together, he would've placed all the responsibility on the Second Kira...and this is what he'd have him say: "I stopped because Kira told me to, but I don't think that warning would come from the real Kira. Kira should be happy if L died, there's no way he'd stop me."

"Ryuuzaki, I would never do that if I was Kira." Light said.

"Why?" L questioned. Light looked at him "Because I know your personality. L would never go on TV no matter how he was threatened. He wouldn't die in someone else's place and he'd think of someway to escape." L then turned to him "You figured it out." He told him.

"Light, stop saying if I was Kira. I don't like hearing, even if it's hypothetically..." Mr. Yagami told his son. I honestly felt sorry for the man...I mean having your son accused of being Kira must be pure terror.

Light turned to look at his father "Oh, sorry dad..." He apologized. "But I want to tell Ryuuzaki what I think. I have to pose the scene hypothetically in order to solve this case quickly and clear my name." He then paused. "Besides, it's because I'm not Kira that I can talk in that sort of way."

"You're right." L said. "You're not Kira. No, it would be a problem if you were Kira." He then paused as if for dramatic effect. "Because you're...my first friend ever." That honestly shocked me, and somewhat hurt me even though I knew it wasn't true. 1. I was L's first friend, and I know that for a fact. 2. L told me that he'd never consider Light a friend...after I asked him one day because I was curious.

Though that still didn't stop it from hurting...even in the tiniest bit.

"Yeah, you're a friend I have much in common with." Light said.

"Thank you" L said. Light smiled "I've been lonely since you've been taking breaks from school" He said. "I'd like to play tennis with you again." I smiled "You've played tennis before?" I questioned, pretending like I didn't know. Light nodded with a smile"Yeah, you should watch us play sometime." He said. I nodded "Yeah, that would be fun..." I commented. Then Light made his way to the door "Well, I'm glad we had this chat, I have to go home now...goodnight everybody." He said before leaving. As soon as he left, L turned to me.

"Amelia, I have a feeling that Light may be growing an attachment to you." He said. I smiled at him "I know..." I said. He looked at me, silently, before asking "Are you happy about that?" He questioned.

I shook my head "No...I'm sorry Mr. Yagami, but you're son is a flirt. I don't like people who do that...well not if they don't bother to change their ways that is." I told him. Mr. Yagami looked at me, shocked at my comment, before frowning a bit "Have you even seen my son with a lot of girls?" He questioned. I raised an eyebrow, did he really just ask me that?

"Yes, and it's obvious that he's said something to them by the way that they handle themselves around him at times...it's all basically the same with every girl I've seen him with...except me of course." I said before standing up. "But, I understand why you might be angry with me...but I also want you to know that If it wasn't for that, and the probability that he might be Kira, he wouldn't be a bad person to date. I just want you to keep that in mind." I said before walking out the door. When I was walking down the hallways, however, I couldn't help but think "Did I really just say that?"

I really hope I'm not falling for Light Yagami...I really don't.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Hm...seems to me like Amelia might fall for Light, what do you think? I know that some of you don't want her to and don't worry...It's not a LxOC romance story for nothing. But that doesn't mean that she's not going to date him...or maybe it does. I don't know, I'll have to see. And is it just me or does L seem a little saddened by the fact that Amelia might be happy with the thought of Light liking her...wonder what's going on there *raises eyebrow suggestively*? Tell me what you think in your reviews, alright? Goodnight and see you tomorrow!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40: Saturday Inquiry

**ShatteredNebula: Hi! Here's the next chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 40- Saturday Inquiry  
><strong>

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was looking at L from my spot on the couch awaiting for his questions. Today was Saturday and it was time for our catching up time, as he called it. All the other members went to spend time with their families and whatnot for the day. When L told them that they could take the day off, they began to ask a lot of questions...then Watari told them that it was his and my idea to do it, so to make it more believable. It worked, and now L and I...and Watari (He's not in the room with them)...are in the hotel by ourselves.<p>

"So, how was that musical company that you attended?" L questioned. I thought for a moment "It was fun, interesting at most, but mostly fun. They didn't leave any room for boredom with them." I told him. He nodded "I see, did you ever wish to return to Wammy's?" He then questioned.

"Yeah, but I figured that once I got older I would go see what changed and whatnot...I still have to do that someday." I answered. "So, my turn, how was the road to being a detective?"

"It was educational, interesting, and somewhat entertaining." He answered. I nodded "Cool, did you have fun having Watari here with you?" I questioned. He smiled "Yes, it was interesting...he's a great cook and makes very keen snacks." He said. I rolled my eyes "Is that all you have to say about him? I mean come on! He's been here with you since you left Wammy's...you can't think of him as nothing but a cook, can you?" I questioned. He sighed and looked down.

"Actually...I view him like a father...but don't tell anyone I told you that." He said. I grinned "How sweet, I view him like a grandfather to tell you the truth." I said. He nodded before he looked deep in thought. I wonder what he was thinking about?

"A penny for your thoughts?" I questioned amusingly. He shook his head, with a small smile, before saying "It's nothing...don't worry about it." I stared at him, silently, for a moment before nodding.

"I've been wondering, since Matsuda brought it up to me earlier on, but...have you had any romance interests since Wammy's?" I questioned. He stared at me, blankly, before looking off "No...have you?" He questioned.

I sighed and leaned back "Yeah...but not with people that I care for now." I commented. He looked back at me, interest in his eyes, before asking "Why is that?" He questioned. I blinked "So many reasons..." I said as if to explain it all.

"Would you care to share those reasons?" He then asked. I thought for a moment. I mean it was my personal life so I didn't have to share it...but he is my closest friend so...I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Well, for starters: With some of them they would only go out with me to either A. Get something from me (Money, items, etc..) B. Get closer to one of my friends who were in my group (Rena) or C. Both..." I said. "Only a couple of them were actual good boyfriends, but I traveled a lot so none of us stayed together."

L was silent for a moment, then he looked down "I'm sorry for your troubles..." He muttered. I chuckled "Don't be, it's their lost." I said. He nodded before his expression turned serious (And I mean serious).

"Yesterday you said, before you left the room, that if Light wasn't Kira or a flirt he wouldn't make a bad boyfriend...does that mean that you would date him if those requirements are met?" He questioned. I blinked...why did I know he would eventually ask me about that. Sigh...well I might as well answer him.

"I could say no, but that wouldn't be the truth, and I could say yes...but that's most definitely not the truth. So...my answer is..hmm..maybe." I said truthfully. I had thought over that all last night and came to that conclusion...I honestly couldn't help but feel that way.

L blinked before looking off "I understand...but I don't like it." He said.

"Because it goes against the whole...protecting me...thing, correct?" I said. He looked at me "Yes...that the reason. Light's a good actor, I can tell, so he could get everyone to think he's not Kira (Which he is doing) and he could treat you like your the only one who matters to him...it's that easy to him." He said. I thought for a moment on that.

"Well, I'm sure that I could pick up whether he was faking or not...I'm good at that sort of thing, remember?" I told him. He shook his head "Yes, that is true, but we don't know to what extent Light is willing to go to achieve his goal of having you...he could possible trick even **you** to achieve it." He said. I stared at him. Was it me or did he sound angry? Wonder why...

"Um...okay, I'll watch out for any signs of trickery Light may use around me. Don't worry...he won't trick me that easily." I reassured before standing up. "I'll be back, I'm going to go get some cookies. Do you want any?"

"Yes, bring me back some...it doesn't matter which ones." He said. I nodded before leaving the room. If I had stayed, or turned around, I would've seen a sorrowful expression pass over L's face. I didn't see it, but someone else did...

* * *

><p><strong>Watari's POV (First time ever!)<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched, from my spot in the surveillance room, as Amelia left the common room. I noted L's expression after she left and I everything I had heard up until that point. I wasn't sure of it before, but now I was absolutely sure. I was now sure of it that my protegee now held some sort of feelings for Amelia. I've never seen him quite act this way around any other woman...he didn't even act this way around Amelia when they were younger. They would make a good couple, if given the chance to be together. But there was a problem...<p>

Light Yagami.

Amelia might like him, as she said before, and she wouldn't mind giving him a chance if certain requirements are made. That, obviously, has saddened L for he's acting more...possessive...is that the word for it?

"Hm...but what can I do to help their relationship move along?" I questioned to myself. I couldn't force Amelia to change her feelings about Light nor could I get L to possible tell her his feelings...he wouldn't do that.

"Hm..I'll have to think more on this later...but even If I have a plan I can't commence it right now. Perhaps at a better time..." I thought before going back to my previous activity. I just hoped it would come soon...

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Hm...seems like Watari thinks L likes Amelia...what do you think? Do you think he's correct or wrong? Tell me in your reviews. I would really appreciate more of your comments :)<strong>


	41. Chapter 41: Chats and Arrests

**ShatteredNebula: Yeah, I'm redoing this chapter; I know what you're thinking as well: Why am I redoing this chapter? Well, actually it's because you already have the idea that Light likes Amelia, correct? Correct; and you already have the idea that he wants her to be his "Goddess of the new World" right? Right, so that's one of the reasons for why I'm redoing it. The others will come after this so...I hope you enjoy them and this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 41- Chats and Arrests**

**Light's POV**

* * *

><p>I was talking to Takada when I heard my name being called; Looking over to my right I saw L sitting on a bench. I turned back to Takada "I'll talk to you later, alright?" I told her. She nodded and I made my way over to L. When I reached him, I smiled at him "I'm glad you decided to show up at school today." I told him. He nodded.<p>

"Yes, though it has been uneventful, it has been interesting coming back." He said. I nodded then I thought about something "I wasn't here with you, before this time, so...why are you here? Didn't you say that you were afraid to be out in front of a lot of people? Are you alright out here?" I questioned. L nodded.

"Yes, but I figured as long as you're not Kira then I'm alright." He admitted. Oh yeah...that whole thing about me being his first friend, now that had shocked me. I didn't expect him to say that at all, but it did give me more room to complete my task of getting rid of him. I've already decided on what I was going to do...and I was going to do it today.

"Sorry L, but it's got to happen...it's either now or never." I thought. L was staring at me, silently, before he said "I wanted to mention to you that I told everyone at headquarters that if I die in the next few days...to assume that you're Kira." He said. What!

"And you answer your previous question: Since you told me that you've been lonely, because I've been taking breaks from school, I decided to come out for a change of pace." He then said. "As long as I don't die, college is a fun place." I nodded.

"Yeah, when you're not here it's so boring because there's no one who can match my level of conversation." I told him. Well, Ami could, but I didn't get to see much of her around campus since she was a teacher.

"So that explains why you were with the 'brilliant' Takada earlier today?" L questioned.

I chuckled "Well, it's something like that" I told him. Now, onto something else, something important...I'm wondering whether or not I should kill L today. I probably shouldn't because of what he just told me would happen, curse him...this is probably what he wants as well.

"Well then, should we have some cake in the cafeteria?" L questioned. "Sure, my lecture was canceled." I told him before walking on, he followed after me.

"I wonder if they have short-cake." L wondered aloud as we walked. "Well I don't know; I guess we'll see when we get there." I told him. Then I heard it, that annoying shrilly voice.

"Light, there you are!" I heard Misa call out. What was she doing here?

"I came because I had a photo shoot nearby." She said and that coincidentally answered my question.

"Is this a friend of yours?" She asked walked near L. "He's so unique and cool." I thought for a moment...then I realized something. With Misa here, she can see L's real name, which means that I can call her and ask her for it later. It's genius!

"I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane. Pleased to meet you." Misa said to L.

"I'm Hideki Ryuga." L simply said. Misa looked confused, like always "Hideki Ryuga?" She questioned. I could see her eyes traveling upwards so I moved in her way "Yeah, he has the first and last name of the famous as that idol. Isn't that funny?" I told her. I honestly felt sorry for L at this time; it seems as if his little plan backfired on him. I looked at him, to see him laughing. What was funny? No...It couldn't be...

"If he's guessed that she's the Second Kira already, then there's no way he'd be laughing...right?" I questioned in my mind.

"Yagami..." I heard L muttered. I tensed a little, luckily it was barely visible. L opened his mouth, and I prepared for what was coming, before he said "I'm jealous." What? Was that it?

"I've been a huge fan of yours since the August issue of "Eighteen" He said. Misa looked happy "Really? That's great! I'm so happy..." She explained. I was relieved at what L said; I thought he was going to say something else.

"Hey! Is that girl Misa-Misa!" Someone questions aloud. I then watched as tons of students ran over to us, all to see Misa. They were all giving her compliments and whatnot. Here's another reason for why Misa shouldn't have come here today...she brings too much attention to herself.

"Hey! Who touched my butt?" Misa exclaimed looked around. I looked at L from the corner of my eye...hm...

"How disgraceful!" L then shouted. "I can't forgive anyone who would take advantage of this situation. I will find the culprit." Misa then laughed "Ryuga! You're so funny..." She said making said man bashful.

"This is stupid. I want to ask Misa about L's name as soon as possible, but all these people are in the way." I thought disdainfully. Then, by my luck, a woman came through the crowd looking for Misa "Misa, it's time!" She told her. "Are you planning on being late again?" Misa then apologized, and then the woman dragged her off. Perfect...

After a few moments everyone cleared the area. L turned to me "Now then, shall we go, Yagami?" He questioned. I nodded "Yeah...but could you go ahead? I need to go to the restroom." I told him.

"I see. Well then..." He said before walking on. I smiled victoriously on the inside as I started walking away. Sorry L, but your time is up...

I took out my phone and dialed Misa's cell number. I waited as it rang...then I heard it...Misa's cellphone ring-tone. I turned my head to see L holding up her phone...curse him a million times added to the other times.

"Yes? Hello?" I heard L question on the phone. I blinked, pissed beyond belief, before saying "What do you mean, "Hello?" I questioned.

"Oh, this cell phone must've been dropped by someone in the commotion earlier." L announced. Yeah and my last name isn't Yagami. I sighed "Yeah, that's Misa's cell phone so...I'll give it back to her." I said walking up to him. He turned around "I understand" He said before handing me the phone. I then thought about Misa's other phone...looks like L hasn't won just yet. I was about to call it when I heard another ring-tone.

"Oh, this time it is my cellphone." L said before answering it. "Yes?" What was that all about?

"I see...well we did it." L said after a moment or two. "I understand." He then turned to me "This may be good or bad news to you, but Misa Amane has been taken into custody under the suspicion of being the Second Kira." He said. I felt my heart stop...WHAT!

"When did he find out about Misa's...I never thought he'd catch her this quickly." I thought shocked beyond belief.

"There were hairs and fibers, among many other things, attached to the sealing tapes of the Second Kira." L explained. "We discovered many matching samples of evidence in her room. There would probably be a riot if we charged her with being the Second Kira, so we're telling the public that she's voluntarily coming with us because her manager is suspected of drug possession."

I was angry...no...I was beyond angry. I had been so careless and let L protect himself by being around me...but I have another plan...yes...another one and it's sure to work. You just wait L...you just wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on that day…<strong>

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was walking into the hotel lobby when I had the strangest feeling that something was watching me. I looked around and didn't see anyone or anything, so I disregarded the feeling. I then made my way over to the elevator; it took a while, but I eventually made it to the floor I desired. So, walking down the hallway, I felt that odd feeling again.<p>

"What's going on?" I questioned in my head. I looked around and again saw nobody; but, this time I was on the watch for anything suspicious. I walked down the hallway, looking back every few seconds, before I walked inside the common room door. Everyone turned to look at me, but I didn't say anything.

"Ah! Ami, would you please inform me from now on if you're staying late after school? I would like to know where you are in the case that something was to happen." L said looking at me as I walked over to him.

"Alright, I can do that." I said. He nodded and went back to watching something on his laptop; I looked over to it and saw something rather disturbing…it was a girl tied up, placed on a metal table, and she was blind-folded. I looked at L oddly, what was he doing?

"I'm keeping her here because she's under the suspicion of being the second Kira; if she is the second Kira, who apparently only needs a face to kill, I needed to cover her eyes; and so she can't escape I tied her up on that table." He said as if hearing me. I didn't say anything towards it and I just decided to leave it alone.

"Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me." I said before backing up. I was about to head out of the room, but L stopped my movements "Ami, I would like for you to stay here; with your skills you might pick up something that I did not." He said. Reluctantly, I walked back over to him.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: It's different from the last version, but then again it's not; do you understand that? Anyways, I'm going to work on the next chapter once I get home from church; So, I'll see you this afternoon!<strong>


	42. Chapter 42: Decisions & Confusion: 1

**ShatteredNebula: Hello! Welcome to the 42nd chapter of Amelia's Story, I hope you enjoy it. Also, I want you to know (In case you didn't) that I redid the last chapter; You can look back over it if you want, it's your choice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 42- Decisions and Confusion (Part 1)**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p><em>We find ourselves in the common room, as usual; but there is also something rather...interesting...about to happen. Let's watch to find out what exactly...<em>

* * *

><p>Amelia was sitting next to L, bored of watching Misa for the past hour; Nothing happened so far, so why are they still watching her? She didn't know, but she was about to ask when Misa started to talk.<p>

"Mister Stalker..." She called out. Everyone turned their attention to the screen at this.

"Hey, Mister Stalker, where are you?" She called out again. Amelia, in amusement, looked at L; It was funny to her to hear someone call him that.

"Let's stop playing this game..." Misa continued. Seeing as she wasn't here for when Misa was tied up, or during her little rant earlier, Amelia didn't see anything wrong with this; however, L did.

"Mister Stalker, this is illegal. Stop it." Misa begged. "Please, Mister Stalker!"

"She's been acting like this ever since she passed out and regained consciousness." Aizawa said. Amelia looked at him "What do you mean?" She questioned. L looked at her on this "Before you arrived back here, Miss Amane was quiet and she made progress with us; however, after she woke up, as you can see she is more talkative...and she's acting like she doesn't know who we are or where she is." He explained. Amelia looked back at the screen a ton of questions on her mind.

"Okay, I know. Could you at least take off my blindfold? I really want to see what you look like" Misa asked. Did she honestly think that everyone was that stupid?

"Mr. Matsuda..." L started, "Could you give Mr. Mogi a call?" Amelia, and the others, looked at him; What was he planning on doing?

After a minute they had Mogi on the phone "When you apprehended Misa Amane, you told her that we suspected her as the Second Kira, didn't you?" L questioned. There was talking on the other line, but the others couldn't hear it. Amelia looked back at the screen as Misa said "I'll give you an autograph or shake your hand...That's it! I'll give you a kiss on the cheek! Please, I won't run away..." It was strange, how can you go from acting one way to acting like you don't know what's going on? Amelia wasn't here for when Misa was quiet, or when she woke up; so she couldn't really say anything on it or really think anything about it.

"I hate it when that happens." She thought. It was one thing for her to be off on something; but, for her to be confused, it was an entirely different thing. She liked to know the facts and she liked to be caught up if she was involved; she didn't like to be left behind.

She then watched as L pressed the speaker button on his remote "Miss Amane.." He started.

"Mister Stalker, are you planning on releasing me?" Misa questioned. L didn't answer that "You were quiet before you fell asleep; you asked us to kill you, are you giving us trouble now?" He questioned her.

"What are you talking about?" Misa questioned, "You're the one that knocked me out and brought be here, aren't you? So what? Do you want to "investigate me" or something like that?" Amelia, Matsuda, and Aizawa looked at one another "What was she playing at?" They all thought.

"Do you know why I'm detaining you here?" L questioned. Misa shook her head "Why-? Because I'm an idol" She answered. "Your the first stalker that's ever gone this far." Then, surprisingly, Matsuda got angry; so, he went up to the microphone "Hey-! Amane, quit fooling around!" He commanded. Amelia looked at him "You should calm down." She told him. "There has to be a reason for why she acting like this..."

"I-I'm scared! W-What is this?" Misa questioned; it was obvious that she was frightened.

"I can't stand this anymore! Let me go! Let me go...!" Misa shouted. "Oh yeah...I have to go to the bathroom again. I want to go to the bathroom!" Matsuda didn't say anything, nobody did for a moment.

Then L started speaking again, "It's only been four minutes since you last went. Please hold it in." He told her. Misa squirmed in her bonds again, "What's with that! That's the only way you'll untie me!" She shouted. "You can watch me pee again. Isn't it fun? You pervert!"

L looked at the screen in momentary shock "I'm...a pervert?" He questioned to himself. He heard someone struggling not to laugh, so he looked beside him to see Amelia covering her mouth. That was honestly funny to her, even if they're in a serious situation.

L, ignoring her, turned back to the screen "Amane, let's be serious; let's talk more about what you did before you went to sleep." He told her. "Do you know Light Yagami? Why did you approach him?"

"Huh? There's no way I wouldn't know my own boyfriend..." Misa said. Amelia, who had stopped laughing, looked confused "Boyfriend? When did that happen?" She questioned in her mind before hearing L's phone ringing; she turned and looked at him. "Who is is?" She questioned.

"It's from Light." L answered, "Please turn off all visuals and sounds" After it was done he answered the phone. There was talking and L told him what room they were in. Mr. Yagami then stood up "My son is coming here?" He questioned before the door to the room opened; Matsuda and Light walked in "Ryuuzaki, I already told you over the phone but...I think I may be Kira." Light said.

"What?" Amelia questioned aloud; Mr. Yagami, shocked beyond belief, ran over to his son "That's impossible! What are you talking about?" He questioned frightfully. "What's wrong! Tell me."

L looked at the scene, "There's no proof that Light is Kira...but for him to say that he may be Kira...it's an act." He thought. "It's not that you may be Kira, it's that you are Kira. What in the world are you trying to do?"

"Dad, if Ryuuzaki is L, I wouldn't be exaggerating by saying that he's the worlds greatest detective." Light said. "L had decided that I am Kira, then I must be."

"What are you talking about Light!" Mr. Yagami questioned shaking him slightly. Then Light went into his explanation, including with incident with Raye Penber, going to Aoyama, and having Misa Amane contact him.

"If I were in L's place, even I would say that I'm Kira." He said looking down. "See, I may be Kira...but just might not know it."

"You think that your Kira unconsciously?" Amelia questioned. She had been silent this whole time; what was she thinking of all this?

Light looked at her solemnly "Yes, and I'm not sure of anything anymore; even if I have no memory, there could be another me killing people as I sleep." He said frightfully.

"That's impossible." L said. Everyone turned to look at him "What do you mean Ryuuzaki?" Light questioned. L didn't look at him "Actually, there was a time when I put surveillance cameras in your room for five straight days."

"Cameras?" Light questioned seemingly shocked. L nodded "Yes. You slept normally at night and broadcasted criminals that you didn't know about were dying." He said, "But I decided that, even if you were Kira, you wouldn't give yourself away on camera."

"Wouldn't give myself away, huh?" Light questioned. "Well I guess that could be true. Well, up to a certain point, I believe that some major criminals should die. I think that anyone who has such thoughts could become Kira."

"Light, I believe the same thing!" Matsuda announced. "I thought it would be better if quite a few people were dead. But even so, we can't really kill people, right?" Amelia stood up on this "He's right." She said. Everyone looked at her as she walked over to Light "Everyone believes that criminals should die every now and again, even the most anti-killing believers do. Honestly I think it was impossible for you to kill whilst you were under surveillance, especially if you had no knowledge of them, and I'm sure that if you did someone would've caught it." She told him.

Aizawa shook his head "No, we were short of investigators and we only watched him while he was at home. It's not like we were watching him every hour during those five days..." He said. "There may have been a way for him to kill while he wasn't at home." Nobody said anything towards, or against, what he just said.

Amelia shook her head and walked back over to her seat, she saw that L was in thought "He's probably thinking about why all this is suddenly happening; heck, even I'm wondering why all this is taking place." She thought.

After a few minutes L started to speak "I kind of don't like the direction of his conversation, but...fine." He said giving in, "Fully restrain Light and confine him in a cell." Mr. Yagami gasped, the others looked kind of shocked, and Amelia just shook her head. Everyone then, excluding Amelia, questioned him.

"We should do this now." L said not answering them, "You won't be able to go anywhere where my eyes can't see you."

"T-This is crazy! My son is not Kira!" Mr. Yagami argued. Amelia looked at him "I'm partially against this as well, but if Light is not Kira then we can get this whole thing over with; Then, we can move on and try to find the real Kira, if its not Light that is." She said.

Light nodded "She's right, and it's fine dad; besides, I can't help catch Kira if I'm worrying about being your man. In exchange though, until you decide that I'm not Kira or agree that I'm not Kira, don't let me free no matter what I say or what condition I'm in."

"Understood..." L said. "Mr. Yagami, could you come up with an excuse for Light's absence to your family. It would be best if you were to do it now." Mr. Yagami then started to rant again.

"I can't be fully satisfied with myself if I don't do this, Dad." Light told him. Mr. Yagami looked at him "Are you serious about this, Light?" He questioned. Light nodded before they took him out of the room to put on his garments. L then turned to Amelia "Were you telling the truth or were you lying just few minutes ago?" He questioned.

She didn't look at him as she said "I was serious..." She didn't see his expression nor did she wonder about it. She was too busy thinking about other things; those things including the most recent events.

"Why is everything so confusing now?" She questioned in her mind. From Misa Amane to Light's sudden change of action she honestly didn't know what to think. She couldn't tell whether it was an act or that they were serious. Normally she was good at this sort of thing; What was going on? What was going on...?

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: Well things have taken an interesting turn of events. Do you have any ideas as to why Amelia can't decipher whether or not Light and Misa are acting or not? If you do put it in your reviews. I'll see you later!<br>**


	43. Chapter 43: Decisions and Confusion: 2

**ShatteredNebula: I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Amelia's Story. **

**A/N: The next chapters, probably excluding or including this one, will most likely be shorter now. I'm not going to include most of what's in the episodes I'm using like I normally do, I hope you understand.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 43- Decisions and Confusion (Part 2)**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I lying on my bed, thinking of what happened in the last five to seven days, when my door was knocked upon. Getting up off my bed, I walked over and opened it. Matsuda was standing there.<p>

"Is there something wrong?" I questioned immediately. He shook his head "No, Ryuuzaki wants you to come to the common room. He wishes to speak to you..." He said. I blinked "Alright, I'll be there in a moment." I told him. He nodded and scurried off down the hallway.

"I wonder what he wants?" I questioned as I walked down the hall, "He probably just wants to question me on the case some more..." That's all he's been doing for the last couple of weeks since our "catching up day."

Rolling my eyes at the thought of that day, I stopped as I stood outside the common room door "I wonder what he's going to question me on, if he's going to question me that is?" I thought before entering the room. L immediately turned to look at me "Ah! Amelia, I'm glad you're here. I need to ask you a few questions, do you mind?" He questioned. See I told you that's what he would do.

Anyways, nodding I went to stand beside him "Sure...well actually it depends on the questions; so, depending on what they are, I might answer them." I told him. He looked at me, silently, before nodding "Alright, first of all, how did you feel about the most recent events?" He questioned.

"Do you mean with each person individually or all together?" I questioned.

"Either or is fine." He said. I thought for a moment "Well, I thought the whole thing with Misa was well...odd and slightly disturbing; the thing with Light was unexpected and honestly I felt confused by it; the thing with Mr. Yagami however was...saddening to tell you the truth." I told him.

L nodded "Alright...hm...why did you feel confused on Light being confined?" He questioned. I looked at him as I said this, "I've heard him tell you before that he wasn't Kira, so it confused me when he came in and said that he might be Kira; I'm not sure whether he was acting or not." I said. He nodded "Yes, that is my predicament with his most recent behavior. He seems to be acting like he hasn't a clue about what went on, or what he said, before he was confined...I don't get it." He said.

"Yeah...that was odd and confusing...do you think he's been honest with it?" I questioned.

"It felt like he was telling the truth but...then again I can't be too sure as of this moment. But, Mr. Yagami and I came up with a plan to see thought...would you like to hear it?" He questioned. I nodded "Yeah, tell me." I told him. He then went into a detailed explanation of the plan that Mr. Yagami and he came up with. By the time he was finished I didn't know what to feel about that at all.

"Um...are you sure that will work?" I questioned. L nodded "Yes, I'm positive it will work; if it doesn't then I will no longer suspect Light or Miss Amane." He said. Then I thought of something "Hey...am I still a suspect? I meant to ask you, loads of times actually, but I never did." I told him.

L shook his head "No, there's no reason to see you as a suspect now. I believe that I will have to tell the others that; Though, they already are aware of the fact that you're not actually a suspect." He said. I nodded "Alright, was that all?" I questioned. He looked at me silently at this.

"..."

"..."

"Yes, that's all...you can leave now; unless you would like to stay." He said after a moment or two. I stared at him for a moment, thoughtfully, before walking out of the room "I wonder what he actually wanted to say?" I thought trying to think of something, I couldn't, so I gave up "Probably wasn't important anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: There you have it! Chapter 43 is done! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I get some reviews. Don't think I forgot about the whole "putting this story on hiatus" now.<strong>


	44. Worrisome Announcements

**Worrisome Announcements **

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so incredible sorry for this, but due to a recent idea of mine...and so that I can go ahead and get this story done with...I've decided to do all the chapters first and then upload. I think it'd be best if I do that, no? If you have any comments about any of the chapters feel free to tell me. If you have any suggestions to changing them, you can also tell me that; I honestly don't mind people who can help better a writer.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you understand my decision and I hope that you aren't angry with me.**

**See you all once I'm done (Which shouldn't take long since I type fast and summer is coming up)**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I know that I shouldn't leave authors notes like this but you needed to hear this and I've already given you another chapter (Chapter 43) and I really didn't want to add this to it; I hope you understand that as well...<strong>


	45. Chapter 44: Fights and Apologies

**A/N: I know I said that I would finish it up first, but before I do that, I want to see what you think so far. I don't want to end up my plan for this story if it's not good, do you understand that? So, just read the chapters that I give you and tell me what you think alright? Alright.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 44- Fights and Apologies**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was standing next to Watari, having just gotten back, and was now watching the others try to enter the new building we were in; honestly, I found it all funny.<p>

Watari, who was next to me, looked at me amused before commenting "Do you think you should be watching this?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes "It's not like I'm staring at them." I argued. He didn't say anything but he did turn back around. Rolling my eyes I walked towards the door "I'll be going to the room with the others, alright?" I told him. He nodded "Alright then, I'll see you later." He said before I closed the door.

Turning around, I looked down the hallway "This place is honestly too big for such few people." I thought, "I told L he shouldn't have build such a huge place; it looks more suspicious that way. Especially if only a few people come out and in." As you can see, obviously, he didn't listen to my advice.

"I would talk to him on that but It would be a waste of time." I thought before entering the screen room. I immediately saw Aizawa in his...boxer shorts. I raised an eyebrow "Nice...shorts..." I told him stifling a laugh. He looked at me, bashfully, and was about to say something when Mr. Yagami interrupted "Ah! Ami, L said for you to come to Misa's room once you arrived back." He said. I blinked "Did he tell you why?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"I think he wants you to join him, Light, and Misa on the little date that they're one." Matsuda said. I raised an eyebrow "What? Why would he want me to do that?" I questioned. They all shrugged their shoulders as if they didn't know. So, sighing, I left to room and headed down the hallway to Misa's room. I had better be going there for a good reason.

Anyways, entering Misa's room, I was immediately me with "Ah! Ami, welcome." L said. I blinked and crossed my arms "I want to ask you why I was requested here?" I questioned. He ate a doughnut before shrugging, "There's really no real reason." He simply said. What? Then there's no point in me being here!

"Then...can I leave?" I questioned; honestly I didn't want to be in here, one of the reason being that this was a "date" and that honestly made me feel uncomfortable.

L looked at me, "No, you may not. I wish for you to stay in here." He said. Misa, who was quiet up till then, looked at me "Yeah! Stay! I don't want to be the only girl in here." She said. Sighing, and feeling outnumbered, I walked over to Misa and sat next to her. Looking at everyone I asked "So...what were you talking about?" I questioned.

Misa looked at me "Well I was saying how this is the lamest date ever! I mean come on! I would rather have Light in here, to myself, than to have him in here with me." She ranted pointing at L, who was clearly unaffected by her words. I wonder why he just doesn't let them be alone whilst he watches them from the security room? I guess I could ask him later.

"I told you that even if I were to leave you and Light alone that I would still be watching on security." He said. That sounded oddly perverted, but I didn't comment on it. Misa however did, "You see! He's a pervert, don't you agree Ami?" She questioned. L looked at me, eyebrow raised, and so did Light. Way to make me feel better about the question...

Sighing, which I've been doing a lot lately, I said "Honestly I don't want to answer that." She looked at me "Why? I know you think that he's a pervert! I've seen those strange what-wrong-with-you looks that you've been giving him!" She said. Not looking at anyone, I put my face in my hands "Great, now something he can question me on later; and I honestly don't want to answer them." I thought.

"Can we continue on...with another subject, please?" I questioned or begged, whichever you want to say it was, not looking up.

"Yes, I agree." Light said. I looked up at him and gave him a silent thank you. He turned towards L "You know even though we've moved into a fully equipped headquarters, you don't seem very enthusiastic, Ryuuzaki." He told him, so I wasn't the only one who's noticed that?

"Actually, I don't have any...I'm kind of depressed, you know?" L responded. "You're depressed?" I questioned. I honestly didn't notice.

L looked at me "Yes, all this time I thought Light was Kira; I'm just shocked to discover that my deduction was wrong." He said. I stared at him, blankly, for I couldn't say anything towards that...no...I s**houldn't** say anything towards that.

"But, I am still suspicious of him, hence these handcuffs." He then said. "Kira can control people's actions...In other words, Kira was controlling you to make it seem like you were Kira to me." He then went on about how Misa and Light were controlled by Kira, I wasn't really listening for I already knew what he was talking about. I was thinking...

Though, I came back to Earth once I saw Light standing up "Ryuuzaki..." He started, then he punched him to everyone's surprise. I stood up, along with Misa; what did he think he was doing?

"That hurt" L said once he sat up. Light glared at him, "Stop it! You don't feel like doing anything because your precious deduction was wrong and I wasn't Kira..." He snapped at him. L looked at him, whilst wiping his mouth, "Perhaps I worded that wrong...I just meant that it would be a waste for us to make a move, so we shouldn't..." Light then yelled at him about how that was wrong. I didn't really know why I wasn't doing anything, it was like my mouth wouldn't open or anything.

Then I heard Light talk about how many innocent people were involved; he only named Misa, himself, and me though; I though it was sweet of him to mention me during his little speech. All in all I had thought that everyone had forgotten about me being a suspect, since it hasn't been mentioned up till now.

Tuning back in, I watched as L kicked Light sending him flying back...which made them both fall flat on the couch. I thought that they would stop, but they didn't. So, now tired of all this, I shouted at them "HEY!" They stopped their movements and looked at me. I glared at the both of them and walked over to them "Stop fighting! Light..." I said starting with him. "Look, L may be wrong in his wordings and what he believes in but that gave you no excuse to start a fight, especially if he wasn't looking for one. You could've just calmly talked to him about it, told him that you felt that he was wrong in his sayings, and went on from there...peacefully that is." Then I turned to L. I shook my head at him.

"What you said was wrong. How would you feel if someone said that they wanted you to be a mass murderer? Nobody wants to hear that, not even the most emotionally stable people. And there was no reason to fight back, you could've stopped it but instead you continued it."

I then looked at the both of them. "Now, for geniuses I don't get why you didn't stop your fight; as you can obviously see if one of you goes flying the other will go along with them." I said motioning towards the chains in between them. "You two need to apologize to each other and admit that it was both of your faults; you both did wrong, there's no reason to put the blame on each other. Now, I'm going to leave...and I think you two owe it to Misa to fix up her room." I then left the room; that was honestly the most advice I've ever given someone...I'm tired...I think I'll just head to my room now.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on that Night...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was lying on my bed, reading a book, when I heard a knock at my door "Who is it?" I questioned aloud. "It's me..." L's voice came from the other side. What did he want? Walking over to the door I opened it and he was standing there...alone; he also had various bruises on his face.<p>

"Where's Light?" I questioned. He looked off "He's in the main room, his father is fixing his wounds." He said. I blinked, "Oh...so what did you want?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment, quietly, before answering "I came to...to well...tell you that I was sorry for my behavior today. I acted like a child and I shouldn't have." He said. "Could you forgive me?"

I thought for a moment, "I'll think about it some more...right now I'm not sure." I told him. He nodded, "I understand..." He said before turning around, "Well...goodnight Amelia." He then walked down the hallway. I stared after him before going back into my room, a ton of thoughts on my mind.


	46. Chapter 45: Mind Games

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 45- Mind Games**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was standing near Matsuda as we watched the Yotsuba Group in their meeting. Who are the Yotsuba Group you ask? Well, basically they were a rich organization that dominates the global market. There were reports of threats being sent to them by Kira, so after finding that out, L had cameras and wiretaps set up in their building to watch them. And that's what we were currently doing...<p>

Looking at the screen, I saw that there were only seven men...weren't there originally eight? I was about to ask, but Light beat me to it "Only seven of the eight men are present. So that means that..."

"They probably killed one of them off." L finished for him.

"Or they could've quit..." I thought thinking on the less...horrific...side of everything. I didn't say anything though, there was no point.

"_To further the growth of the Yotsuba Group, who should we kill?" _I stopped at that. They were speaking about this so...openly...it makes me feel...I don't know, suspicious perhaps?

Matsuda, who was the first one to contact them, said "See? It's like I said." I looked at him before going back to listening to the Yotsuba meeting.

"_Before that, we have several topics which we should discuss." One of the members said. _

"_The first is Hatori's death." A man said._

"_That couldn't be helped." Someone else said before the topic could start. "To be honest, I'm relieved that he's dead. Kira has clearly shown what will happen to whoever tries to leave this meeting." _I smiled on the inside, see? There you have it, they clearly said that he quit and was killed by Kira. They didn't kill the man themselves...at least that's what I got from it. Though they could be lying...but for what reason? I should probably save that thought for later.

Anyways, going back to the meeting, I heard _"Next, Eraldo Coil's report..." _Who was that? Apparently L, as if sensing my confusion, answered "You were in your room when I explained this but, Eraldo Coil is one of my aliases; He's also the world's second best detective and my third ego, Denueve, is the third best." He said. "I used Eraldo to contact the Yotsuba Group instead of as L."

"Oh..." Was all I said before going back to the video. They were questioning Eraldo apparently...

"_Is this Coil really of any use?" Someone asked._

"_Well, wait." Someone objected. "At the end of this report, Coil suggests that we not take L's existence so lightly. It says if you continue with you pace of killing, for Yotsuba's benefit, every week on Fridays and Saturdays...that L could possible connect you with Kira." _

"_It's impressive that Coil has already figured out what we've been up to." Another member said. "At any rate, we should stop killing every weekend."_

"It's amazing, it's like they're confessing." Matsuda commented. Mr. Yagami agreed, "Yeah, as long as we have this video, we could probably arrest all seven of them." He said.

"_It's obvious that Kira isn't very flexible either." A member continued. "It'd be nice if he killed at various times during the week"_

"_The fact that Coil noticed this, makes it dangerous for us to kill at our normal pace." Someone else said. "From now on, we should be even more careful and make sure that nobody ever notices."_

I stopped listening at this point, and I turned to L "I'll be back in a few moments." I told him before walking out, I didn't leave him any room to object really. Anyways, walking down the hallway, I made my way to Misa's room. I had meant to go check on her earlier, after what happened two days ago, but I didn't get the chance until now.

So, knocking on her door I awaited for her to open it. When she did, however, she just pulled me in; once I got in, I rubbed my shoulder "Are you trying to dislocate my shoulder?" I questioned her. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Ami, I'm just glad that you're here!" She exclaimed. "It's so boring being in here by myself! I'm glad that there's another girl here instead of a bunch of boys."

Well...she was right to a point.

Smiling, I nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, I came to see how you were doing...you know...since what happened two days ago" I told her. I then took notice to her room. It was cleaned up now, "Did L and Light clean up your room?" I questioned. She nodded, "Yeah, after you left they apologized to me and came back later with some cleaning supplies. It was funny seeing Ryuuzaki clean..." She said with a laugh. I did as well at the image.

"So, would you like for me to stay...or go?" I questioned, though I already knew her answer. Staring at me, bright eyes, she grinned "Stay of course!" She said before dragging me over to the couches. After plopping me down on one, she headed to the other.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. She grinned, "Let's talk about boyfriends!" She exclaimed. I frowned, "I don't have one." I told her. She looked confused, like usual, "You don't? I thought you did...you look like you do." She said. How do you look like you have a boyfriend? I don't get that at all...

Anyways, I just smiled and shook my head "Well, I don't...sooo...another topic." I said. She smiled, "Alright...do you like anyone?" She questioned. I thought I...well, actually that is another topic...I suppose...

"No..." I told her. She shook her head, with a smirk, and crossed her arms, "You're lying! I can tell!" She said pointing a finger at me. What? I wasn't lying!

I smiled at her, "I'm not lying! Honestly!" I told her. "I don't like anyone at this current moment." She didn't listen to me though, "Is it someone here? Oh, but it couldn't be...everyone's well..you know...except my Light of course! You don't like Light do you?" She questioned narrowing her eyes. I stared at her, wide eyed, before answering "No..." I said it seriously so she wouldn't question me on it.

She was quiet and then she smiled, "I'm glad! No one can like my Lighty-kins! He's so cute! Don't you agree?" She questioned. Why would you ask another girl if your boyfriend is cute? That makes no sense...but it is Misa after all. So I guess I can deal with it...

"Um...yeah..." I answered. She grinned, "Yeah, I know! I love him soooo much! We're going to get married one day and have kids! I just know it! Our wedding..." I stopped listening at that point.

"I wonder how Light feels about all this?" I questioned in my mind. It's not that I care! Because I don't! Honestly I don't! Anyways, whilst I was thinking about all this, I didn't notice that Misa had stopped talking until she called my name.

"Ami? Ami? AMI!" Misa called out snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at her, "What?" I questioned. She crossed her arms and pouted, "You weren't even listening to me talk about what Light and I were going to do for our wedding..." She said. I smiled sheepishly at her "Sorry...um...you know I'm glad that I didn't hear it, want to know why?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow, "Why?

I smiled, "Because it'll be better as a surprise! If I don't know I'll be more amazed when I see it." I said. Her eyes got wide and she grinned, "You're right! There's an idea, I'll make it a surprise wedding! Everyone will be surprised then! Thank you Ami!" She said before hugging me almost to death.

"You're welcome...can you let go of me now?" I asked. She let go and moved back to her spot "Sorry...now, back to the topic of who you like!" She said. Oh great...

"Um..." I was about to object when the door opened. L and Light stepped in, but they stopped when they saw me.

"May I ask why you are in here, Ami?" L questioned. I stared at him, "Sure, I just came to make sure that she was alright, after the events of two days ago." I told him. I wasn't trying to make him feel guilty by mentioning it if that's what you're thinking...

"Ah, well if that's it then...would you mind leaving so that I may ask Miss Amane some questions?' He questioned. I was about to answer, but Misa did it for me "No! Not after what happened two days ago she's not! You can leave Light in here with me alone, but if you're in here as well Ami has to stay!" She proclaimed moving to stand by me. Light and L looked at me, "This is all her, I didn't say anything to her." I said.

"Fine...so that we may get this over with, Misa..." L started before coming closer to her. What was he doing?

"Do you love Light?" He asked her. I stared at him, "What kind of question is that? Of course she loves Light, she's made it obvious every time she sees him." I told him. What was the purpose of that question?

Anyways, Misa agreed with me, "Yeah! What Ami said!" She exclaimed.

"But you also worship Kira." L then said.

"Yes..." Misa said, then L got closer which made her back up. "So, would you pick Light or Kira?" He asked. I then watched as Misa ran over to Light, "Light, of course. I'm grateful to Kira and wanted to meet him, but that's not love. Definitely Light." She said.

"Light wants to catch Kira. Isn't that right, Light?" L questioned.

"Yeah...of course." Light said. I could hear the confusion in his voice; I honestly felt it too. What was L doing?

"He wants to catch him, now what will you do?" L questioned moving closer to the two of them.

"Well if Light wants to catch him then I want Light to catch him." Misa said. I smiled a little; you don't find too many people willing to give up their idols for something like love.

"So, would you want to help Light by working on the investigation?" L questioned. It looked like Light was about to object, but Misa interrupted him "Yeah! I'll do anything for Light!"

"Wait a second! What are you thinking of doing?" Light questioned. I nodded, "I would like to know as well." L then started to explain his plan with Aiber and Misa's involvement in it.

"That's good!" Misa said. I shook my head, it wasn't actually.

"No it's not." Light said saying my thoughts out loud. Misa looked at him, "Why is it not?" She asked.

"Because it would subject you to danger." Light said. How sweet, he cared about her...

Misa apparently realized that as well because she started snuggling him in the next second or so. I chuckled at the scene.

"But this is nothing if it's for you." Misa said once letting go. Light placed his hands on her shoulders, "Listen Misa, if they know that you might know who L is, we don't know what means they would go to get that information out of you."

"It's alright. I won't say anything under any kind of torture...hey! I know, just to be sure..." She said before turning to me. "Ami could come with me!"

"What!" I questioned loudly. Shaking my head I walked over to her, "No way am I doing that. Why do you want me to go? Don't you think you can keep quiet on your own?" I questioned. She grinned, "Of course! But, it's just be 100% sure! Besides, I don't want to be the only girl there and I want it to be at least somewhat comfortable." She said before turning to L, "So can she come with? Please..."

L was quiet, and staring at the ground, before looking up "Alright, Miss Smith you will accompany Misa to the company, understand?" He said. I was quiet, thinking, before sighing and nodding "Alright..even though I'm against it, I'll go" I said crossing my arms and sitting back on the couch. Then they went on about some other thing, I wasn't listening, until Misa said something interesting...

"Ryuuzaki, I think that I've misunderstood you this entire time. I even called you a pervert! You do understand me." Was what she said. I stared at her, "What made her change her thoughts about him?" I thought. I probably should listen to these conversations more often...

"Yes, Misa is the most worthy woman for Light." L said. I could hear the false tone in his voice, I knew that he was lying, and I almost laughed, but I held myself together.

"Yay!" I heard Misa shout before pecking him on the cheek. I stared, kind of shocked at that. I didn't ever expect her to do that...

Though I think this is what surprised me the most, "I could fall for you, you know." was what L said. I could tell that he was lying with saying that as well, but it still didn't stop...never mind.

"How about we be friends instead, huh?" Misa suggested. L agreed, "So I've gained two friends already..."

"What about Ami?" Light questioned. L looked at me, I wanted to laugh at this but I didn't, "We can be friends too." I told him. He nodded "Well, I've gained three friends then..."

"Are you Light's friend as well, Ami?" Misa questioned me. I looked at Light and he nodded "Yeah, we're friends." I told her. She smiled "Great! Because all of Light's friends are my friends!" She exclaimed before trying to take my hand to well...I don't really know. I didn't let her take it though, so it doesn't matter.

I smiled at her, "Sorry, but I believe it's time for me to go to bed. I have a job outside of this investigation you know." I said before walking over to the door. "Goodnight everyone." Then I left.

Leaning against the wall in the hallway, I sighed "This investigation is getting to be a little too...complicated." I thought. I wish it would end already.

I honestly do.


	47. Chapter 46: More Complications

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 46- More Complications**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on Misa's couch waiting for her to pick out an outfit. It was torture I tell you...torture!<p>

Groaning, exasperatedly, I asked "Are you ready yet?" She turned around and looked at me "No! I have to look good for this meeting." She said before turning back around. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll look great in anything, I'm sure that they won't mind what you wear." I told her. She turned back around "You're right..." She muttered. "But just to make sure, I need to have the perfect outfit!"

"Then can I leave? You can call me back whenever you're done." I told her. She shook her head, "No! I need you to tell me what looks right and what doesn't. I don't want to go looking horrible!" She answered. I sighed, I really wish that I wasn't going on this "trip"

* * *

><p><em>About an hour later...<em>

* * *

><p>As Misa, Mochi (Mogi), and I walked out the building I muttered "I don't want to see another skirt for as long as I live. Why do you have so many anyways?" I questioned Misa. She grinned, "Some are for special occasions and others I just wear around! I wear those for a year and then I get new ones for next year." She said. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word; honestly, did I really need to?<p>

When we got in the car I sat in the front whilst Misa sat in the back; Mochi was driving us to Yotsuba headquarters. As we were heading off, I looked around at the city "Once this case is over with I'll have to do some sight seeing." I thought. Isn't it sad when you've been in a city for more than 2 or 3 months and you still haven't seen everything? Yeah, I know it is.

"M-Misa- Misa..." Mochi started. I looked at him, "Why are you so tense?" I questioned. "Just think of her as a regular person, like you and me."

Misa, from her spot, nodded "Yeah and if it helps, you can call me "Misa," Mochi." She said. Mochi was silent for a moment, then he started to talk.

"Misa-Misa!" He said all happy-like. I raised an eyebrow but I didn't comment on it. It'd be better if I just stay quiet until we get to Yotsuba headquarters.

"Hey! Ami!" Misa called out after a few minutes. I turned and looked at her, "Yeah? What it is?" I asked. She smiled, "Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that you remember your role." She said. I smiled, "Yeah...how can I forget."

You see, my role in all this was to be "Misa's second manager." I had to be the serious, non-talkative manager whilst Mochi was the energetic one. Honestly I'm not sure how I would do in this role, I mean, it takes a certain amount of willpower for me to not do certain things...and those things I won't mention. I just hope none of them are triggered during this; it would be awful to be the one to ruin the plan.

"Here we are!" I heard Mochi say. Looking out the window I saw that we were indeed at Yotsuba. It was time to get serious.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Yotsuba...<em>

* * *

><p>"We are sorry to keep you waiting. I assure you that this will not be a regular thing." I told the Yotsuba members. "My name is Ami Smith, you can call me Miss Smith. I am Misa's head manager" I then shook their hands.<p>

Mochi then smiled, "And I'm Misa-Misa's activity manager, Mochi; I am also known as Kanichi Moji." He said before bowing.

"Mr. Ooi...Mr. Shimura..." Misa started. "Nice to meet you again. Also, I hope you don't mind, but Miss Smith has to join us." The two men looked skeptical.

"Don't worry! She's just there to watch over things or add anything that I may have forgotten, other than that she'll be as quiet as a mouse." Misa assured. The men looked thoughtful, whilst looking at me, before nodding "Alright...she can come in."

"Alright then! Good luck Misa-Misa!" Mochi exclaimed while we were taken to another room.

_In another room..._

I was standing next to Misa, who was sitting down, and I was staring at the Yotsuba members across from me. Whenever they looked at me, I gave them a blank expression.

"Well... this is our first meeting, isn't it, Misa?" Coil said. "I'm John Wallace (I'm not going to call him that), the executive adviser for the marketing department. Please to meet you."

"Please to meet you as well." Misa said with a smile. "John" smiled and looked at me.

"This is a bit sudden, but I'll tell you honestly." He started. "We're are pretty much certain that we're going to hire Misa here."

I looked at him, "May I ask what is stopping you from moving on with that action?" I questioned. He smiled, "Yes, well...we have to clarify something first, if you don't mind." He said.

"Let us hear what she has to clarify first, then I'll make the decision." I said. He nodded, "Well, we did a little background check on Misa..." He said before looking at Misa. "We found that a burglar killed your parents. You worship Kira because he killed the man who murdered your family."

Was that true? Hm...I guess I'll have to ask Misa about it later, if she'll let me that is.

"You said that you came to Tokyo to meet Kira." Coil continued. Misa looked at him, shocked "W-Who did you hear that from?" She questioned.

"We can't tell you our source." Coil answered. "But this is reliable information. We can see it written all over your face." I noted that the others looked slightly shocked at this.

"Also..." Coil started. "You are still hiding something, aren't' you?" I narrowed my eyes. He looked at me, "Sorry Miss Smith, but this all needs to be said."

"You're hiding something...something that you don't want the world to know." He continued, looking at Misa. My eyes were still narrowed, but I couldn't do anything (L's orders).

"L detained you." Coil started again. "Please tell us about what really happened. It would be a problem if the face of Yotsuba was Kira."

"Yes, please tell us truthfully." Someone else said. Misa looked between all of them, "A-Alright...I-I'll tell you everything..." She stuttered. Then she went into explanation of what happened when she was detained.

"Hey, this is more like an investigation than an interview." Coil then said. The others looked around "How long do you plan on doing this?

A man stood up, "Excuse me. I'm going to the restroom." He said before a making his way towards the door. I looked at him as he past and he at me, then I turned back around.

"Excuse me, may I also go to the restroom?" Misa questioned. They nodded and she stood up, I followed her lead as she went out the door. I didn't want to stay in that room with all those men.

Once Misa got to the restroom, and we entered, I looked at her "Are you alright?" I asked. She shook her head, "No, this is tiring..." She started going over to the sink. I smiled lightly at her, "Well, at least it's going well."

She nodded, "Yeah...but I've got to try harder." She said. I didn't say anything, but then I heard her gasp. Looking at her, I raised an eyebrow "Is there something wrong?" I asked. She didn't say anything so I stepped towards her...but then I saw it. It was this huge, skeletal, figure.

I didn't move.

I didn't scream.

I don't even think I was breathing.

"W-What is that?" I asked once I gained control of my nerves. I backed away from it and near a corner. It stared at me with dead eyes, "Silence human girl." It said before looking at Misa once again. I tried to make my way to the door, but it wouldn't let me "Don't leave, if you do..." It said leaving the threat hanging. So, biting my lip, I cowered to the floor.

"Misa, you're in a dangerous situation. The people from Yotsuba may kill you." It said. I raised an eyebrow, "What is that...thing...talking about? And how does it know Misa?" I thought.

"Now, calm down and listen to me. I am your ally..." It said thus making me even more confused. It then went on about something else...then it said something interesting.

"Light Yagami is Kira." It said. My mouth dropped open...WHAT!

"What is Light doing now?" It asked. I answered that, "He's at headquarters working to try to catch Kira...why do you wish to know?" I asked. It stared at me, then it released Misa who was trying to get free. She dropped to the floor...panting...

Then she looked up at that thing, "What are you? I know you're not a stalker but you don't look human." She said. The thing looked at her, "Of course. I'm a Shinigami." It said. A Shinigami?

"You mean they actually exist?" I questioned it. It looked at me, "Yes, they do." It said simply before turning back to Misa.

"Misa, we once worked together." It continued. Misa looked confused, "I don't know what you're talking about. You met me? Light...is Kira?" She questioned.

"The Death Note..." It started. I don't think I could've been more surprised if I wanted to.

"The person's name that you write in it dies. With that notebook, Light Yagami punished criminals and became known as Kira." It explained. "And you...you had the same...no, you had a greater power than Kira."

"So Misa is the Second Kira?" I questioned.

"Yes..." It said. "And with that power she was able to get close to Light Yagami." Misa looked beyond shocked, as was I. I couldn't believe all this, no...it may be that I don't want to believe all this. Light and Misa are my friends, correct? I didn't want to think of them as mass murderers.

"Correction, she **was** the Second Kira..." It said. She wasn't anymore?

"This should all be going according to Light's plan." It then said. I scrunched my eyebrows, "What plan?" I questioned in my head.

"Misa...do you still love Light more than anything?" The Shinigami asked her. I looked at Misa, awaiting for her answer...

"Shinigami, you are the real thing. You know everything about me...so...I'll believe everything you say. So, to answer your question...yes I do. I love Light more than anything." She said. I stared at her but didn't say anything...I couldn't say anything is more like it.

"Besides, it's really awesome that Light and I were Kira." She said. Of course...though I suppose if Light wasn't Kira she wouldn't think that at all.

"You haven't changed at all Misa...I now believe that you will find happiness with Light Yagami." The Shinigami said. Hm...

"Thank you Shinigami." Misa said.

"It's Rem." The Shinigami, or Rem now, said. I stood up and walked towards the door, "Hold it...you will not repeat any of this to anyone, if you do..." Rem said to me, once again leaving its threat hanging.

Sighing, I nodded "I won't say a word..." I said before leaving. Now everything has just gotten even more complicated.

* * *

><p><em>Back at headquarters...<em>

* * *

><p>I had my head down once we entered the main room, I honestly couldn't look at anyone right now...especially not Light.<p>

"Hi!" I heard Misa exclaim. I looked up a little to see that she had sat in Light's lap, so I looked at him...so much for not doing that.

L turned to me, "How was it?" He asked. Mochi, or Mogi now, answered that "They hired Misa to appear in their ads." He said.

"I see. That's great." L said, then he turned towards me. "You seem bothered, is there something wrong Ami?" He questioned. I didn't look at him, but I did smile "No, there's nothing wrong." I said. Nothing but I'm forced to hide the only thing that can help solve this case...yeah that's totally nothing.

It was quiet for a moment, "Are you sure, you look depressed." Light commented. I nodded and smiled, "I'm fine, just tired is all. We've had a long day today and I'm beat...I think I'll go to bed." I said before leaving the room. I knew that they were watching me, but I didn't question it.

Once I got to my room I laid down on my bed, "That shinigami, Rem, said that if I told anyone...well it didn't say what would happen, but I assume that it's going to kill me if say anything. So, I have to keep that Light is Kira and that Misa is the Second Kira away from L's, or anybody else's knowledge..." I thought. I don't want to die but...then again I don't want tons of other people dying either.

I rolled over on my side, "I wonder what my parents would tell me to do." I thought. They would probably say do the right thing, which would be to tell L...but...

"Am I wrong in thinking that I shouldn't tell him?" I thought. Does that make me a horrible person?

To keep something that could save the lives of millions, and L himself, to myself?

Sighing, I closed my eyes, "I'll think more on it tomorrow...besides I need to speak to Misa about something important...very..very..important." I thought.


	48. Chapter 47: Proof

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 47- Proof**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was standing next to L, trying to seem like I was back to normal, but in reality I wasn't. I couldn't look anyone in the face really..at least not for long; as you can see the guilt was killing me.<p>

"I have a secret that could save L's life and others but at the same time put a stop to what Light and Misa are doing...but I can't say a word due to what Rem said." I thought, then there was a bigger problem than that; If I were to tell, anyways, I'd have to have proof and I don't have any so...nobody would probably believe me.

"Misa, how did you get Higuchi to say that." Light suddenly asked aloud. I turned and looked at him as he said this, I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about "Higuchi is in love with her, it's kind of obvious the way he handles himself around her."

Misa nodded, "Yeah! And I told him that I'd marry him if he was Kira. He also thinks that I'm the Second Kira." She said. Well he's right in thinking that...

"Idiot! We told you to deny all that." Light said then he turned towards me. "Ami, I thought you were supposed to make sure that she didn't do something like this."

"I tried to, but she didn't listen to me." I said before turning around.

"She's right, and besides! At least we know that Higuchi is Kira." Misa announced.

"I suppose that you could call this a victory, right Matsuda?" L questioned. Matsuda didn't answer that.

Anyhow, L continued "In our current situation, we still don't know how he kills his victims." He said. "That's right...before we catch Higuchi, I want to know how he kills."

"If criminals stop dying, we won't be able to figure it out." Light said. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Even if we're going to catch Higuchi, we'll do it when we're sure that criminals have stopped dying." L said. "Please let me think for a moment."

He then pressed a button on the computer in front of him, "Wedy.." He started. Who was Wedy?

"What is the current situation?" He continued.

"Going smoothly." Wedy answered. "We should be able to track 70% of the seven's actions while they're in the building."

"What about outside the building?" L questioned.

"That's impossible with just Watari and me." She said.

"How about just focusing on Higuchi." He said.

"Higuchi?" She questioned. "I've only been inside five of their houses, but Mido, Namikawa, and Higuchi have serious security systems; especially Higuchi, he's recently constructed an underground room that blocks out electronic waves. It took me two days to break in."

"Higuchi is definitely suspicious." Matsuda said.

"Yeah, all right. Then please install wire-taps, trackers, and cameras in Higuchi's car rather that his house." L said.

"What? After doing this much? Do you know difficult it is to get into someone's house? Besides, how many cars do you think Higuchi has?" Wedy questioned.

"Six." L said. Why am I not surprised that he knows that?

"All right." Wedy said after a moment. "I just have to install them in all his cars, right?"

"Please do." He said. After that he began to question Light on, once again, whether he remembers his killing method and what he deduces from the situation he gave to him; I wasn't listening, I couldn't listen, heck! I didn't need to listen. I already knew that Light was Kira and how he killed...there was no point.

Then Watari came in, and I thought of something...maybe I can question him on what to do without actually telling him anything...Rem never said that I couldn't do that. So, "Watari, may I speak to you for a moment?" I asked. He nodded, "Of course..." He said. I then began to walk out of the room without looking at anyone. We walked down the hallway and towards another room, once entering there I sat down on a couch. He did the same.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?" He questioned. I smiled at him, "Nothing really, I just wanted to ask your opinion on something." I said. He nodded, "Go on..."

Sighing, internally, I asked "What would you do if you were put into a situation in which you knew something, that you shouldn't, but you couldn't say a word to anyone?" I asked. "You want to say something, but there are problems that are in the way of you doing that."

He was quiet for a moment, then he smiled "Am I safe in assuming that you, or someone else, know something about the case that would help it out tremendously?" He questioned. I blinked, well...I didn't tell him, he just figured it out.

"Uh...whatever you want to think." I said. He nodded, "Alright, well then...I would just do the right thing, regardless of the consequences behind it." He answered standing up.

"But, what if no one believes you?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled, once again, "Well...first I'd have to prove my knowledge on this subject, correct?" He said a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

I thought for a moment, "Now how am I supposed to do that?" Then I had an idea, it may be farfetched, but it just might work. So, nodding at Watari, I said "Well, thank you for your answer."

He nodded and walked over to the door, "Anytime...also, Ami..." He said.

"Yes?" I asked. He looked at me, "I will do whatever I can to help you in your plan." He said. Well, he was the owner of an orphanage for geniuses...he's got to be smart at something, right?

"Um...sure...whatever you say." I said. He chuckled, "All right, and before I forget...I think you should speak to L, he's worried about your behavior as of late. As are some others on the team." He said before leaving the room. After a minute or two, I followed suit.

"Hm...I would talk to Misa, like I had planned earlier, but she doesn't remember anything...besides there's nothing that I can convince her of since she's so in love with Light." I thought.

That leaves Rem, I guess I'll have to speak to her the next time we go to Yotsuba.

"And until that comes...I guess I can speak to L. He shouldn't be worrying about me at a time like this." I thought before entering the main room once again. Everyone turned to look at me, but I didn't say anything about it. I just walked over to L, who was staring at me, and said "I need to speak to you later." I told him. He nodded, "All right." Was all he said. Then I added, "Alone" He nodded. I then walked out of the room, this was going to be complicated, very complicated, case.

But, it'd be worth it in the end.


	49. Chapter 48: Higuchi

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 48- Higuchi**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was currently lying front down on my bed. I was planning what I was going to do when I saw Rem, whenever that would be. I had already planned how I would get the Shinigami by herself...or itself.<p>

"I would tell Misa, to excuse myself, for I was going to the bathroom. I have a feeling that Rem, following me later on, might ask if I told anyone about what went down last time." I thought. It might work that way or it might not...this part was entirely placed upon chance.

"Ugh...it would've been better if I hadn't known about this in the first place." I thought rolling over to face the ceiling. "If Rem doesn't want to follow my plan then I can't do anything. I can't ask Misa to help because she wouldn't want to go against Kira/Light...I can't believe I liked him at one point." Yeah, it's true. I did like him at one point, but after learning that he was Kira, it all went down the drain.

"How can you like someone who goes around killing people? It's just going to end badly for you if you put yourself with them." I thought thinking of Misa; The poor girl, she was obviously love-struck enough to fall for whatever Light was planning on doing with her...which I have a feeling isn't good.

Anyways, after trying to think of something else to do, I couldn't so I left her room and headed towards the main room. At least I could see what progress they've made.

Upon entering the room, and looking onto the screen, I saw part of the boney structure of Rem.

"I wonder if she knows that there are cameras and whatnot in there?" I questioned to myself.

"Ami, can you come over here for a moment?" L questioned. I did, when I reached him he asked "When you saw Higuchi did you notice any strange behavior about him? Like...did he speak to himself?"

I shook my head, "No, I didn't notice anything about him like that." I answered. He nodded and went back to watching the screen. After some talking from Higuchi, we heard something interesting.

"_But just in case, I should kill the people I called from Yoshida Productions: Misa and her managers." He said._

"What? No way, he said he'd kill me..." Misa said. So much for being in love with her.

"Along with your managers... " I said. I mean I wasn't really worried, for Ami Smith wasn't my real name, but I couldn't let anyone else know that...besides the people who alreadly know about it.

"It's alright. He only means after he's killed Mr. Matsuda." L said casually. Did he not care that someone was going to be killed? Or was it something else? I hope it was something else...

Going back to the conversation between Rem and Higuchi, I heard _"Rem...you're smart. I'll kill them after I erase my call history." He said._

"He can't be talking to himself." Light and I said at the same time. I looked at him, and he at me, before we turned back around.

"Who's Rem? And who is he talking to?" He questioned.

"He's obviously talking to this Rem person." I answered. L nodded, "Yes, and this Rem person would probably have to be a Shinigami." He said. We then went back to Higuchi's conversation. He was talking about how his life would be over with. After a few moments, however, he arrived at Yoshida Productions.

"He's arrived." Light said.

"It's about to begin." L said. We then watched as Higuchi entered the building, put in a code to a door, then he went to a desk to his left. I then watched as he opened a drawer and began to search through the folders before picking out two. He then went through his bag and pulled out a black book...was it the Death Note that Rem mentioned earlier?

"This is no good! He just made a note of his name is now leaving." Light said. "He's not going to kill him here?"

"I still don't know how he kills..." L said after a moment or two. "He might do something in his car." He then gave the order to change the camera. When it did we just saw Higuchi sitting in his car...rather...calmly.

"He's awfully calm..." I commented.

"You're right." L said. "If he needed names then he should've taken the personal files with him. But he just put it back in the folder."

Then we watched as Higuchi yelled out, _"He just won't die!"_

"What? Did he already try his killing method?" Light questioned.

"Was writing his name all he had to do to kill?" L questioned. I looked at him, "What are you going to do about this?" I asked. "Are you just going to keep watching him?"

"It seems like he can will a person to die just by writing that person's name..." Light said. That's something I didn't know.

"I wonder what's going to happen now...if Higuchi is caught then I guess I'll be seeing Rem earlier than I planned...unless she leaves of course." I thought watching as Higuchi was chased by a police motorcyclist. How would we catch him now?

Then it happened...

"The motorcycle cop just rear-ended a truck! It's a collision!" We heard Mogi announce. A collision? Was it an accident?

"This is bad." L commented. I nodded, before thinking of something...

"How did he gain the name of that cop?" I questioned. L shook his head, "I don't know..." He said. "I have a theory that he might've obtained his name just by looking at his face..."

I blinked and looked back at the monitor, "Just like the Second Kira..." I said.

"Just like the Second Kira." L said, agreeing with me. He then gave the order to arrest Higuchi; he was too dangerous now.

"Are you going to have the police after him?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yes...Watari." He said after contacting him. "I need you to contact the chief of police department."

"Will do." Watari said. After he did that, L told them about Higuchi, where he is headed, what car he's in, what route he's on, and etc. He then told them to report to all police members to not approach the car.

"Dad, after the commercial, start stage seven." Light said. Everything was in place now...hopefully.

"Shall we go then, Yagami?" L asked. Light nodded, "Yeah." He said. Then L turned towards me, "Are you coming as well?" He asked. I nodded, "Of course."

After that he went over to Misa and well...restrained her to a chair.

* * *

><p><em>A couple of minutes later...<em>

* * *

><p>We were currently in a helicopter, flying away from headquarters. Seated in the back, I turned towards L "I didn't know you knew how to work a helicopter." I told him. He nodded, "Yes, well there's a lot of things I can do that no one knows."<p>

I then looked back at Watari, who was opening a gun case, "You know how to fire a gun?" I asked. He smiled at me, "Yes..." Was all he said. Hm...I guess there's a lot more to learn about L and Watari than I originally thought.

"It looks like Higuchi isn't heading towards Sakura TV." Light said. I looked at him, "Then where is he going?" I asked.

L answered that, "By the looks of things...it looks like he's headed towards Yotsuba's main offices." He said. Why would he be going there?

"Wedy, everything connected to Matsuda and Ami at Yotsuba's main offices has been disposed of, correct?" L asked. I hoped so...

"He's going to Sakura TV now" I said after a few moments. He must be going to kill Matsuda directly from there. I wonder what he'll do when he finds that he's not actually there.

"Hm...this will be interesting." I thought. After a few more minutes we saw that he made it to his destination, it of course being Sakura TV. I really wish that we could see what was going on in there, but alas we cannot...

After a few minutes we heard Mogi cry out, "Higuchi has a gun! The chief has been shot." Mr. Yagami was shot? I hope it's not too bad of a wound. I'd feel sorry for Light if his father died around this time.

"This is bad. He's escaped from Sakura TV." Light said. I looked at L, awaiting his decision.

"We have no choice." He said after a moment. "We shall proceed to capture him as well."

"How are we supposed to do that?" I asked. He looked at me sideways, "You'll see...are you ready Watari?" He questioned him. Said man nodded. Then L tried to give Light a gun for safety reasons, "I thought those weren't allowed in Japan." I said to him. Light looked at me, "They aren't."

I then looked down from the helicopter, carefully of course, as we neared the highway. I saw police cars blocking it.

"What is this?" I heard Watari question. "I told the police to not make any moves."

"The only one who could do this is..." Light started. I had a feeling I knew who he was talking about.

"Yes..you're probably right." L said. I then watched, as we got nearer, as Higuchi's car slid to a stop near the police cars. We didn't land, but we were close to the ground.

"What is he doing?" I thought as he tried to..I guess...escape. Watari, however, pointed his rifle at his car and shot his tire thus making the car spin out of control and hit a wall. Then police cars surrounded it.

"So I guess it's over now..." I commented.

"Yes, it is..." L said.


	50. Chapter 49: Rem's Note

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 49- Rem's Note**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>We were still surrounding Higuchi and L was giving the orders to Mr. Yagami and Mogi to go and arrest him. I hope nothing happens for too many things have happened recently; those things including the information I have, this case doesn't need to get even more complicated.<p>

"Watari, if Higuchi makes even the slightest move..." L said leaving his threat hanging.

"Yes, I'll stop him without killing him." Watari said. Now we just have to wait for the arresting to begin. When it did, I'm pleased to say that nothing else had to go down. No shooting, no running, or anything.

"Mr. Mogi, as planned, give Higuchi a headset." Light ordered. Once that was done L began to speak to him.

"Higuchi, how do you kill people? Tell me!" He ordered. Nothing was said.

"I'll use whatever means necessary if you won't answer me." He threatened. It was quiet for a moment, then Higuchi began to speak.

"The notebook." He said eventually.

"Notebook?" L questioned curiously.

"You may not believe me, but if I write the name of someone whose face I know in that notebook...they die." Higuchi explained.

"That sounds...unbelievable, but I wouldn't be surprised with everything that's been going on lately." I commented.

"Yes, I agree. Mr. Yagami, is there a notebook in Higuchi's bag?" L asked. There was silence then an answer, "Yes, there's one right here. He's written names in it, but it looks like any other notebook..." Then we heard a scream. Looking up, I saw Rem standing there near the others. I saw her there earlier but couldn't say anything due to certain circumstances.

"Why is he screaming?" I asked acting like I didn't know.

"What's wrong Mr. Yagami?" L questioned.

"A m-monster!" He shouted. I looked around, "I don't see a monster, Mr. Yagami." I told him through my own headset.

"Don't you see it! It's right there!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down. You don't have gun on you." L told him. We then watched as Mogi when over to him only to fall down in shock a moment later.

"Are you alright, Mogi?" Light asked.

"Oh...uh...it s-seems that only people who've touched this notebook can see this..." He answered. Then how could I see it? I didn't see it holding a notebook when I first saw it.

"Hm..." I thought trying to think about what happened on that day. Oh! I know! I saw it holding a tiny piece of paper...I guess you can see it by touching the paper inside the notebook as well.

Tuning back into the situation, I saw someone bringing the notebook to the helicopter, "Let me guess...you want to see the "monster" for yourself, huh?" I questioned L.

He looked at me, "Yes..." He said. Once the notebook reached us, he took it.

"Do you see it?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes...it's a Shinigami...isn't it?" He questioned somewhat in shock. Having an idea, I smiled and took the notebook from his hands "It couldn't look that...bad..." I said frowning once I saw Rem, I was pretending to be shocked of course.

Blinking, I couldn't really say anything other than "Wow...never thought..." Then the notebook was taken from my hands...by Light. I thought he'd just comment on it, but instead he screamed.

I looked at L, who looked at me, then we both looked at Light "I think he's overreacting..." I commented. L nodded but didn't' comment.

After a minute or so Light stopped screaming, now he was panting slightly. I touched his back a little, "Are you alright, Light?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes and Ryuuzaki?" He started.

"Yes?" L asked.

"I'm going to try and match the names of the people in this notebook with the names of the victims, alright?" He said.

"Alright..." L said. After that we just went to back to watching what was going on with the Shinigami...but...what Light didn't know was that I saw what he was doing. It was a skill I acquired when the people I worked with, in the music department, did something to spite me or to get back at me on something. At first they saw me looking at them but I eventually got it to the point in which they didn't see me.

"This notebook..." Light started. "What do you suppose we'll find if we have it scientifically analyzed?" Hm...

"That's not like you." L commented. "That thing is beyond science." Light chuckled a little.

"That's true..." He said then he was silent. I wonder what he was thinking about? Perhaps about what was going to happen to Higuchi? I could've said something to stop him, or to show L what he was doing, but something was telling me not to. I usually don't abide by that feeling, but I did this time.

Turning away from my thoughts, I watched a Higuchi went into a fit.

"What's going on?" I asked once again pretending to be shocked.

"Dad, what are you doing? If Higuchi dies now..." Light started.

"Yeah, but...he's already..." Mr. Yagami announced. We didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence to know what he was going to say. As I was looking forwards, I noticed Light's grin and how his eyes moved towards L.

Looking down, I thought "What is he thinking? Is he thinking about what he was going to do next?" If so..what? He was looking at L, in that certain way of his, so...is he planning on killing L? Is that his next move?

"If it is then I need a plan...and fast." I thought. I already knew what I had to do next: I had to speak to Rem. She obviously knew more about this situation than anything...if I could get her to comply with me then perhaps we, together, could come up with a plan to end it all (Meaning the Kira Case).

"But, I'll need to hurry..." I thought. I just hope that this will work...


	51. Chapter 50: Lies and Plans

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 50- Lies and Plans**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I currently in the room with the others and Rem. I wanted to desperately start my plan, but I couldn't due to the fact that the others were in the room with us.<p>

I messed with my fingers for a moment as Aizawa read off the rules of the death note. Then he read the rules, on the back, about how if we made the note unusable (by burning it or what not) then whomever touched the note will die. I raised an eyebrow at this, well that was an interesting rule.

Then Aizawa continued to read another rule, "If the person using the note fails to consecutively write names in the notebook, of people to be killed, within 13 days of each other...then the user, will die." He said. Once he read that I knew it was a fake rule because Light is Kira and Misa is the Second Kira, but alas I couldn't say a word.

"Then Light and Misa-Misa are definitely in the clear!" Matsuda said excitedly. This is probably what Light wanted too...

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I said before leaving the room. Heading down the hallway I went to my room. Once inside I went over to the desk I had in the corner and opened up one of the drawers. Inside was single note, picking it up I read it over once again:

_To Misa,_

_I need to speak to you privately, perhaps we could go shopping at the mall today? If someone has to escort us then since this team is made up of boys, besides you and me, we'll just go to a place they wouldn't want to follow us in. I'm sure that there are plenty of places to go to._

_P.S. If you accept, come to the main room ,I'll be in there. Just announce that you want to take me to the mall. That means act like it was your idea, alright? And destroy this note once you get it...meaning make it impossible for someone to put it back together again to read it, alright? Alright._

_See you in a bit,_

_Ami_

After reading it, I sighed. I know I said that I wouldn't talk to Misa about this or involve her, but it seems like Rem is connect to her...since she contacted her earlier on...so I need to speak to Misa first.

"I pray that this works." I thought. I had told Watari, who had already guessed earlier what I was going to do (In chapter 48), so I had him disable the cameras in the hallways. Now they, meaning L and the others, couldn't see who left the note if they found out about it. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, that's a lot of work...

"L's lucky that he's worth all this." I thought as I threw the note underneath Misa's door. I then, quickly, headed towards the main room. Somehow, I made it there before Misa's opened her door. Everyone looked at me once I came in, so I smiled and just went over to my previous seat.

"So...what are we doing now?" I asked. L looked like he was about to say something when Misa came into the room.

"Misa-Misa! We have great news! You're cleared, that means that you're no longer under the suspicion of being the Second Kira." Matsuda announced. Misa grinned, widely, "Really! That's great!" She said.

I nodded, "Yeah, now you have more freedom." I said. She nodded, "Yeah...Hey! That means that I can go to the mall now! Do you want to come with me?" She asked looking at me.

"Um...Sure." I said. She grinned before looking at L, "Can we go? Please..." She said. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright, but Matsuda needs to go with you." He said. Well, I already know how we're going to get rid of him.

I shrugged, "Alright, I don't mind." I said. Misa nodded, "Yeah, I don't either. You can hold our bags and tell us what clothes look right and whatnot!" She said. Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck, "Um...I think I'll just sit outside the stores, alright?" He said.

I smiled and nodded, "Suit yourself, let's go." I said and then we left the room. This plan was working smoothly so far...

* * *

><p><em>At the mall...<em>

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at the mall, Misa began to drag me from store to store. We sill made Matsuda carry our bags and I helped with some of course. Then it was time for lunch...<p>

"So, are we going to eat in here or out there?" Misa asked. I thought for a moment, "Let's eat in here, bugs and other things might get in our food if we eat out there." I said. She and Matsuda agreed.

So, after picking out a food place I said "I'll be back, I have to go use the restroom. Do you have to go as well, Misa?" I questioned. She nodded, "Yeah" She said. After we told Matsuda our orders, and writing them down, we headed towards the restrooms.

"So, what did you have to speak to me about?" Misa asked once we were in the bathroom. Rummaging through the shoulder bag I brought with me, I produced another note. You didn't think I'd talk about this out loud, did you?

"Here, read this." I said handing it to her. It took a few moments, with her looking up at me every few seconds, but eventually she finished.

"Do you mean it?" She asked. I could hear the disbelief in her voice. So, I nodded with a grin "I realized how wrong I was in judging him, so I want to correct that by joining you guys...If you'll let me that is." I said looking down.

Then I was pounced upon and put into a very tight hug, "Of course you can! This is great! I can't wait to tell Light about this." She said before letting me go. I smiled as I straightened my clothes, "I just hope he'll let me join you guys, it would be depressing if he didn't." I said.

"I'm sure that I can convince him to let you join. You're one of my best friends!" She said. I tilted my head, "Best friend?" I repeated. She thought of me as her best friend?

She nodded, "Yeah, I mean you've done no wrong to me and you've been nice to me ever since I arrived so..." She said with a grin. I smiled, "Thanks! You're my best friend too." I said. Well, I guess you can say it wasn't a total lie. And don't say that you though that L was my best friend..no...he's...

"Hm..I don't know." I thought. That was curious, I wanted to say that he was my closest friend but...why do I feel like that would be a lie as well?

Shrugging, I decided to leave the topic alone "I need to focus on the current task at hands. I'll worry about that later." I thought.


	52. Chapter 51: Planning Out: Part 1

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 51- Planning Out (Part 1)**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my bed, reading something on pianos, when I heard a knock on my door.<p>

"Who is it?" I called out without looking up.

"It's me, Light." I heard Light's voice say from the other side. This time I did look up...did Misa already inform him of what I said? If so...that was fast.

"Come in." I said before watching him as he came in. "Do you need something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I need to speak to you...privately." He said. I blinked, "We are in private." I said.

He nodded, "Yeah I know, but I mean more private than this. Can we go somewhere? We could say that you're going to show me something that has to do with pianos...because I asked about them." He said.

I thought for a moment, "Sure, let's go tell the others." I said before moving off my bed. I then walked towards the door, "What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said with a smile. I stared at him for a moment before walking off down the hallway with him behind me. Once we got to the room the others were in, I looked at him "Are you going to tell them or should I?" I asked.

"I will, after all I brought it up." He said. I nodded and then we entered the room; everyone turned to look at us.

"Back so soon?" I heard L question. I think I'm safe in assuming that he was talking to Light.

"Yeah, I went to go talk to Ami. I wanted her to go show me some of the pianos that she played and whatever else she can show me, I was interested so I asked. We were wondering if we could go right now? I mean we are in the middle of the Kira Case, I know, but I think that we both deserve a break...don't you agree?" Light said. I have to hand it to him...he's good at twisting his words to not reveal what he's actually doing; though I'm not saying it's a good thing.

L looked thoughtful, "Sure...you can go. But I need you to be back soon, I don't want you to miss too much Light." He said. Light nodded with a smile, "Alright then, we'll be back soon." He said before we both left.

* * *

><p><strong>L's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As Light and Ami walked out of the room, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on between the two of them. It was like this earlier on in the case, then she seemed distant from him, now they were what they call "hanging out."<p>

"I shouldn't worry about it too much, Ami's a smart girl...she won't do anything idiotic." I thought trying to reassure myself. But, no matter how much I did it, there was always that part of me that worried. And it didn't help that I knew that soon I was to die. That the one thing I haven't told Ami yet. Watari told me that I should, since she's a friend of mine, but I couldn't. The reason?

Well, it wasn't that she wouldn't understand..no she would. It wasn't that she would be angry that I didn't tell her sooner..she probably would but it wasn't the reason. The reason was that I was afraid she'd try and stop it from happening, why? Kira's a mass murder, as you know, if whomever it is found out about her, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Seeing her body, cold, dead, and not moving isn't something I want to ever see.

"I'm probably over thinking this." I thought. I wanted to think that Ami would be smart enough to not get herself killed, but with all the "other-worldly" things going on with this, I can't help but be worried.

"What are you going to do once you're dead? You can't stop her then." Something told me. I thought about that as well...and...I've decided to send her off and back to Wammy's. I would have someone watch over her, until the case was over, and then let her go. It was farfetched, yes, but it was the only thing I could think of.

Sighing I went back to my work, "I need to focus on the case. I can think about that later." I thought.

* * *

><p><em>In a wooded area...<em>

* * *

><p>I stared at the back of Light as he led me through some woods. I wasn't sure whether to be afraid or...well that's basically it.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me, "Oh..sorry, I know this looks strange but I really want to make sure that we're not heard." He said. That doesn't make me feel any better...

"I'm not going to do anything to you Ami, do I look like that type of person to you?" He asked. I blinked, "How am I supposed to know? I don't know you that well." I said. He stopped.

"True.." He started before turning to look at me. "But we'll soon fix that, okay?" What was that supposed to mean? Was it good or bad?

"Okay..." Was all I said though. He nodded and then we went forwards; though, after a few minutes, we stopped.

"Here we go, I think that this is far enough." He said turning to face me. I nodded, "So, what do you want to speak to me about?" I asked.

"Misa told me, in private of course, about what you wrote in your letter." He said. "I just wanted to clarify it for myself...are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yeah...so I'm guessing she told you why I said that you're Kira, right?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah, she told me. I'm just glad that Rem didn't kill you instead she just let you go." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks, and yeah I was kind of surprised that it didn't kill me the moment it could. I wonder why it didn't do it?" I thought. Light smiled at this, "You can thank me later." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You told her to not kill me?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah, I'll explain to you later how I did that though. I think we've spoken enough here today, don't you agree?" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking that we should probably go to a piano store just in case L sends someone to see if we actually went." I said. He smiled, "I was thinking the same thing." And that was that.

* * *

><p><em>Back at headquarters...<em>

* * *

><p>When Light and I entered the main room we were immediately met with, "Where were you Light?" Misa exclaimed coming over to us. I looked at Light in a, "This is all on you." kind of way.<p>

So, sighing he said "I not going to lie to you Misa, Ami and I went to a piano store so that she could show me some of the pianos she has played. I asked earlier, but we couldn't do it then, so I asked now. It was a way to give us both break, I would've brought you along but you weren't here."

"He's a good liar...which isn't really a good quality now, is it?" I thought in my mind. But I couldn't really say anything since you can consider me a liar as well. Whilst I was thinking this I didn't see Misa staring at me.

"Are you sure that you don't like Light, Ami?" Misa suddenly questioned, breaking my thoughts. I sighed, "No, I already told you that. Even if I did, I think that he's better off with you." I said.

"Do you really think that?" Misa exclaimed, stars in her eyes. I nodded.

"Yep, like L said earlier you're the perfect woman for him." I said, then I was encased in a hug.

"Thank you!" She said. I patted her head, "You're welcome, now could you let go of me?" I asked. She did so immediately.

"Sorry, but I'm just glad that someone else understands what I feel." She said. I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'll be back." I said before leaving the room. I walked down the hallway and towards my room. Once there, I took something from out of my pocket. It was a recorder, I had it on me just in case Light decided to talk to me. I'm surprised that he wasn't suspicious of my actions, I guess he couldn't really be. After all, he doesn't know that I'm L's closest friend. At least I hope that he doesn't.


	53. Chapter 52: Planning Out: Part 2

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 52- Planning Out (Part 2)**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was sitting next to Watari as he went over the instructions for the underground building he was constructing. Why was he going over this with me, you ask? Well, I told him to build it of course!<p>

"So, I just enter the stone building and there will be an elevator there?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes. After that you just enter the password...this is it...and then it'll take you down." He said.

"What if someone sees me and follows me in there?" I asked. He smiled, "Well, only you, I, and L will know the password. Then there's a hand DNA scan that only accepts our DNA." He explained.

I nodded, "Great! I just hope that this will work. Did you get the..." He raised a hand, "Yes. I got them." He reassured. What were we talking about? Well you see, whenever Light decides to kill L...and probably Watari as well...I had set it up that in their coffins there's a cup, of whatever I decided to put in it, that's hiding a button. Once they take the cup off...whoosh!...they drop down to the underground building. There will be something soft to break their fall.

"Alright, all I need to do is convince Rem to join in this plan and we'll be set." I said whilst holding up a book. It was a Death Note, a fake and a replica of the one L has captive, but it didn't have any names in it. That's what I needed Rem to do, I needed her to write the names down in it.

"Let me handle getting Rem, alright?" Watari said. I shook my head, "You've done too much for me already. I couldn't..." I said.

"It's not a problem. I'm glad to help you out in this plan of yours." He said. I was about to say no but I decided against it, "There's no point in arguing with him, is there?" I thought.

"No, there isn't." He said. I looked at him, oddly, and wondering if he was referring to my thoughts. If so...never mind.

"Um...I'll be in the main room if you need anything..." I said before leaving the room. I could hear his laughter as I walked away. That was seriously creepy...

"Now, even though I don't want to do this, it'll be worth it in the end. Let's just hope it works." I thought as I entered the room. I saw the task force members, L, and Light. I'm glad that Misa isn't in here, she would've started asking a ton of questions.

"Is there something that you need, Ami?" L questioned. I nodded, "Yeah, I need to speak to you Light." I said looking at him. He pointed at himself, "Me? What do you wish to speak about?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his wrist, and made my way towards the door.

"You're pretty strong Ami." Light commented. I smiled, "Thank you." I said before we left the room. I could imagine the expressions on everyone's faces, I didn't blame them.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" He asked. I didn't say anything.

"Um...could you at least tell me where you're taking me?" He asked. I smiled, "Sure...we're going to the roof." I said.

"Oh..." Was all that was said before we got to the elevator. I let go of Light and pressed the "top" button on the keypad. Then I entered some numbers on it before it opened.

"I really hate this security system; It's too much work" I commented. Light laughed, "Yeah, I suppose it would get tiresome having to do it almost everyday." He said. I nodded in a agreement.

"So, are you going to tell me what you wish to speak to me about?" He asked. I smiled, "Sure, once we get to the roof. It's private and there are cameras in here." I said pointing to one in the corner.

"He's probably not even watching us." He said. I shook my head, "He's always watching...even when you don't know he is." I simply said.

"There are cameras on the roof as well...why didn't you go to your room?" Light suddenly asked. I chuckled, "Because L set up cameras in my room too." I said.

"And how would you happen to know that, Ami?" I heard L's voice ask. I looked at Light in a "I told you so" kind of fashion.

"That's for me to know and for you to...perhaps...find out later." I said in response.

"I could simply just look at the video records we have of your room." L said. I smiled, "Go ahead." I said before a ping was heard. I took Light's wrist, once again, and lead him to the door leading to the roof. He wouldn't be able to because I had Watari disable them earlier.

"You know you can let go of my wrist, right?" Light said. "I'm not going to leave."

"I can't be too sure of that and besides I don't think you'd try to force your way free...would you?" I asked. "Because that could cause harm to me."

He was quiet for a moment, "No, I wouldn't." He said eventually. I smiled before letting him go as we entered through the door.

"Here we are, and before you ask I had Watari disable the cameras up here. It took a lot of...well...explaining to get him to do it though." I said turning to face Light.

"Oh, so can you tell me what you wish to speak to me about?" He asked. I sighed, "I wanted to ask what made you ask Misa out in the first place? That's my first question." I said.

He looked shocked, "Um...why do you want to know that?" He asked. I shrugged, "It came up when I first learned that she was your girlfriend. I always though you were into the more serious types of girls." I said. He smiled.

"Yeah, a lot of people think that." He said before looking around. "Are you sure that the cameras up here are disabled?" I asked. I pointed to the one in the corner near us.

"See, it's not on " I said. Light still looked unsure, so I tried to reassure him "Look, I wanted to speak to you privately and I trust Watari to go through with my request. He's a pretty cool person if you get the time to hang around him." I said.

Light stared at me for a moment, "Alright...I trust your word. You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" He asked. I shook my head, "Unless it was to help you...never." I responded. He smiled. Then it was quiet for a few minutes.

"You know if Misa wasn't with me...would you perhaps give me a chance?" He suddenly asked. I looked at him in silence, then I looked down seemingly embarrassed.

"Um...maybe. It would all depend on how you acted." I said. "Don't tell anyone I told you that though."

"I won't." He said.

"What made you ask me that?" I asked even though I had a pretty good idea of why.

He smiled sheepishly, "Well...um...to tell you the truth I did like you before Misa came along. I was kind of afraid to ask you out so I didn't...usually I would, but you're different Ami." He said. I raised an eyebrow, "Good different or bad different?" I asked. He laughed.

"Good different." He said before looking down at me. "Actually...if this doesn't bother you...I don't think my feelings for you have quite gone away."

I rubbed the back of my head, seemingly embarrassed, before saying "It's weird hearing you say that, of course, but...I think I can deal with it." He nodded, "Great, I wouldn't want things to be awkward between us now." He said. I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Light's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as Ami laughed; it was beautiful. I was kind of surprised when she asked me why I asked Misa out, I didn't expect that one at all. I was even more surprised when she said that she would perhaps go out with me if Misa wasn't with me.<p>

"This makes things easier." I thought. It was risky saying that my feelings for her haven't gone away completely, but it needed to be said eventually. What other chance would I get other than this?

"Oh! I had other questions, but it's kind of getting late. Would you mind me asking them later?" She asked. I shook my head, "It's not a problem. By the way, it was nice talking to you today." I said. She nodded before making her way towards the door, then I did yet another risky thing: I kissed her on the cheek. When I let go she looked shocked, "Why?" Was all she asked.

"I wanted to see how you would react to it and...I wanted to thank you." I said, it was somewhat the truth. She looked at me, confused, "What did I do?" She asked. I smiled.

"Well, you made this...case...more durable for me and Misa." I said. "Between Ryuuzaki's suspicions and the others hesitations, you made it better. I wanted to thank you for that...sorry if it made you uncomfortable though."

She nodded, "It's alright, you just surprised me is all. I'm going to go now, are you staying up here?" She questioned. I nodded, "Yeah, I needed to clear my head anyways. I'll see you later." I said. She nodded and left.

"I can see that you're falling for me Ami, if you haven't already that is. Soon you'll be my queen and we can rule together." I thought. You can count on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you see it?" I asked Watari once entering the room he was in. He nodded, "Yes, I saw it. Do you think it was good to lead him on like that, though?" He questioned. I stopped and turned towards him.<p>

"No...I don't...honestly I hope this is the last time I have to do something like this, but it's worth it to save you all." I said. He nodded, "I understand, but if I may ask...why didn't you tell L of your plan? I could've told him of your situation with the Shinigami." He said. Why did I know that he would ask me that eventually? I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

Sighing, I answered him...truthfully," Because he would've never let me do this." I said. "You know that L's protective of me, correct?" He nodded.

"So, if I told him of this plan...that may just end up with me dead...he wouldn't have let me go on with it. He would've most likely told me to just leave it to him." I said. "He probably would've ended up getting himself killed anyways."

"Hm..." Was all Watari said before going back to the video. "Do you believe that this will convince the Shinigami to join your side?"

I thought for a moment, "It may, this is one of the parts that dependent on chance, it's obvious by the way it acts around Misa that it cares for her. I believe that the only reason for why it's letting Light do all this is because of Misa's involvement with it...though I could be incorrect." I said. "However, just to be sure, I'm going to show it this video and see how it reacts to it."

Watari smiled, but didn't say anything. I looked at him as he did this, "What?" I asked. He shook his head, "You and L are alike when it comes to making plans involving people you care about. He was just like this on having you brought over here." I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I didn't have anything to say is more like it though.

"So, can you get the Shinigami to come here?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"Yes, just give me a moment." He said before pressing a button. "Ryuuzaki, I need to speak with the Shinigami for a moment...I wish to clarify something with it."

"Alright...it'll be there shortly." L said before disconnecting. Incredulous, I looked at Watari "Its that easy?" I asked. "I thought you'd have to give him a long explanation or something like that." He shook his head.

"Not at all." He said. I was about to say something else when it got strangely cold in the room.

"What do want?" I then heard the droning voice of Rem ask, that was short. Anyways, I looked over at her "Actually, he doesn't want anything, I do. I want to show you something...tell me your thoughts on it." I said. Watari pressed a button on a keypad and the video of Light and I on the roof showed.

"What is this?" Rem questioned. I put up a hand, "Just watch it...you'll see." I said. After a few minutes the video ended, so, turning back to Rem I asked "What do you think of that?" I asked.

"Human child, Light Yagami belongs to..." I stopped it mid-sentence.

"I don't like Light, I did once but now I don't, you heard what he said right?" I asked. "He said that his feelings for me have not really demeanor since getting with Misa. I don't even think that he likes her."

"If I may put my input, I have noticed on quite a couple of times when Mr. Light would look aggravatingly at Misa. This is sometimes normal for a couple, I believe, but his looks contained more...fire...in it than it should. You could even say that he sometimes gives her what they call "The Death Glare." Watari said. I didn't know what, but I'm glad he said it.

"What's your purpose in telling me this, human child? And I do believe that I told you to not say a word to anyone about Light Yagami and Misa." Rem said.

"She never told me, I guessed it." Watari said. I nodded, "You never said that I couldn't just let them think that they're correct if they guess it. You told me to not tell them...I haven't even told him anything yet. He's just going along based upon his suspicions." I said. Rem didn't say anything, "Go on..." It finally said.

So, standing up, I walked around it "I can tell that you care for Misa, am I correct in that?" I then asked. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"You are correct." It finally said. I nodded, "Would you want Misa to be with someone who doesn't even like her? And I already know Light's plans to be "god" of the new world by the way. If he doesn't like her...what do you think he's going to do to her?" I said. It was quiet so I continued.

"I have another question: Can Shinigami kill for other people? I mean you probably can but I just wanted to know." I said.

"We can...but if we do we will die." It said then it got strangely quiet. "What is the meaning of all this, child?"

"Well, in order to save some people...I've decided to come up with a plan that is supposed to end with Light's and Misa's capture. They won't die, I hope nobody else will, but they might get a jail sentence...unless I think of something else for them. I haven't gotten that far." I said. Some of this stuff I just make up on the spot, not really thinking it through but just hoping that it'll work. Like me speaking to Light on the roof, it was totally based upon chance that he'd actually accept coming with me.

"What is your plan?" It asked.

"I can't tell you anymore than that, seeing as how you're on Light and Misa's side, but I can tell you what I need for you to do." I said. "Will you follow or leave? It's entirely up to you."

It was quiet for a moment before I heard, "Alright, I will help.." It said. Great! This is going well..I just hope nothing ruins it.


	54. Chapter 53: Death

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 53- Death**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my room, looking out the window, and thinking about my plan so far. I'm somewhat surprised that it's gotten this far. I mean I knew it would probably be easy to convince Misa that I was on her side but with Light...I'm surprised that he wasn't more suspicious or questioned me more.<p>

"It may have something to do with his feelings for me though..." I thought. It could also have something to do with my lying abilities but that's just a secondary reason. Anyways, looking next to my bed I saw a bucket...a bucket of ashes.

Why do I have a bucket of ashes? Well, you see two days ago after getting Rem to go along with my plan, I had asked her how Gods of Death die. I mean they were pretty much already dead so how could something that's dead die? Well, to my surprise, I found out that the way they die is by disintegrating; at least that's what she called it. Basically they turn into ashes. So that gave me an idea.

You see, after L and Watari "die", I would go to the room that Rem was in, when she "disintegrated", and put the ashes on the floor and drop the real notebook, that Rem will give me, into it. Then I thought about what Light would do when he sees that L and Watari's real names aren't in it...so...I've decided to have Rem place the fake page, that she used to write down their names, in the real notebook. Isn't is genius? Though it is dependent on whether or not Light uses that page or not...I hope that luck is still on my side. Now where is that cup...

You'll see what I need them for later...or soon, I haven't a clue when everything's supposed to go down.

Now, let me explain something to you:

You see, after L and Watari "die", I would go to the room that Rem was in, when she "disintegrated", and put the ashes on the floor and drop the real notebook, that Rem will give me, into it. Then I thought about what Light would do when he sees that L and Watari's real names aren't in it...so...I've decided to have Rem place the fake page, that she used to write down their names, in the real notebook. Isn't is genius? Though it is dependent on whether or not Light uses that page or not...I hope that luck is still on my side.

Looking at the time, I decided to head on over to the room everyone else was in. So, taking the cup I needed, I headed out my door. Once arriving, I looked around to see that L and Light weren't in here.

"Where are L and Light?" I asked Matsuda. He shrugged, "That's what we've all been wondering." He said. "What's that?" I guess he was referring to the cup in my hand.

"A drink, Watari told me to give it L." I explained. It was true since I didn't make it and Watari came up with that part of the plan.

"Oh.." Was all Matsuda said until the door opened. L and Light walked in.

"Hey Ryuuzaki! What's the meaning of all this-?" Matsuda called out immediately. What was he talking about?

"I heard that you got approval from another country to use the notebook for an execution-!" He continued. I'm not surprised that he would do something like this, I would've been at the beginning but not now.

"Watari, great work." L said sitting down. I guess I can give him his drink now. I knew that Rem was in the room with Watari, so they would see when I give him the drink.

"L, Watari told me to give this to you." I told him placing the drink beside the notebook.

"Thank you." Was all L said. "Anyhow, let's make arrangements for the notebook to be transferred." He then took a sip of the drink I gave him. I'm glad that it was naturally sweet...

"Ryuuzaki, what is the meaning of this?" Light asked.

"It means that I'm going to try out the notebook for real." L said. I shook my head, "We already know that the notebook's power is real. There's no point in testing it out." I said.

"Yeah, and who's going to write the name?" Matsuda asked. "Whoever writes in the notebook has to obey the thirteen day rule and keep writing names forever."

"The one who's going to write the names is someone who will be executed in just over thirteen days. If he's still alive after thirteen days then he'll be pardoned from execution." L explained. I could say something but I have no room to do so.

After a few comments, I stood up "I'm going to the kitchen, does anyone want anything?" I questioned casually as I walked over to the door. There were a bunch of "Noes" going around so I left. Once outside the door I headed down the hallway and went to where Watari was.

"Is it working?" I questioned silently to Rem, who was also in there. She just nodded before disappearing through the wall. I didn't stay to see it fully work, I'm not that type of person.

Anyways, going to the room we rehearsed that Rem would be in when she "disintegrated" I took the bucket of ashes, that was placed In the room earlier, and dumped it on the floor. Then from the bag I had on my shoulder I took the real notebook (with the fake page) and dropped it into it.

"Now, all I have to do is wait until they're buried." I thought as I left the room. I'm glad that this part was over with because I didn't like doing this at all...I just hope that it'll work as planned.

* * *

><p><em>A week later...<em>

* * *

><p>I was sitting near my window looking out at all the people down below me. They hadn't a clue about the change that has just occurred in their world, no, they're perfectly oblivious to the things around them.<p>

"Is it wrong to wish that I was like them at some point?" I questioned Light once he entered my room.

"Be like whom?" He asked walking over to me.

"The people down below. They way that they're perfectly oblivious to the things surrounding them." I said before looking at Light. He stared at me, before smiling small "No, you're not wrong for wanting that." He said.

"Is it time?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't want to come?" He said. I nodded, "Yeah, it's better off if I stay here. Perhaps on a later date I'll go visit them, but not today."

"Alright...oh! I need to speak to you later on once we get back, is that alright?" He questioned. I nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Light said before leaving my room. Once he did that something came through the wall. It was Rem.

"When are you planning to go?" She asked. I looked at her, "Whenever Watari says I can. He was buried before L was and "died" before he did so he should be the first to awaken." I said.

"Ah, what is my purpose now?" I questioned. I sighed before smiling, "As a last resort, after I send the team proof of Light being Kira, and if they don't believe me then I want you to show up and tell them that he is Kira...take this notebook with you. You can use it to make sure that he doesn't try to kill anyone." I said handing her the fake notebook.

"What if Light Yagami tries something, I cannot use the notebook." She said. I looked at her, "I don't want him dead, no, but that notebook has a page that I took from the real notebook in it. It's the last page in the book." I explained. "But don't use it unless you have to."

Suddenly my phone rang, so looking at the caller I.D it read: Watari.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"The others have left already, you may come now." He said. "Alright, I'll be there in a bit." I said before hanging up.

"You can go to the cemetery if you want to Rem..just make sure that the others don't see you." I said before placing a note outside my door. It was to explain why I wasn't here, I put up there that I was going to the store to get some more shampoo and to just get some fresh air. It was believable.

"Alright, now it's time for some fun." I thought as I left.


	55. Chapter 54: Surprises

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 54- Surprises**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the cemetery, and making sure that nobody from the team was around, I headed over to a stone building that usually contains two or more coffins. It wasn't where Watari and L were buried at though, it was something else.<p>

Anyways, going over to it I took a key from out of my pocket, a specially made key, and unlocked the door. Once inside I looked in the middle of the room to see a keypad and a hand scanner, just like Watari said there would be. So, after entering the code and scanning my hand I felt the floor go down.

"So the entire floor is an elevator?' I thought in my mind. "That's pretty cool"

After a few minutes I arrived at the underground building. There was a long tunnel ahead of me, I guess it was for someone who wasn't supposed be down here. I looked on the side to see a small T.V screen and a microphone. So, pressing the on button, I said "Hey Watari? Where am I supposed to go?" I asked.

"Oh, my apologies Ami, just go straight and when you get to the end you'll see two tunnels, just take the right one and it'll lead you to a door that your key will unlock." I heard Watari say after a few minutes.

"I suppose it wouldn't have been as easy to just go down and you're there." I thought as I went down the tunnel. After about five minutes, I believe, I made it to the two tunnels that were mentioned earlier. I took the right one, like I was supposed to, and after a minute saw the door that was also mentioned earlier. After that, I took out my key and unlocked the door. I was amazed as soon as I stepped through the door.

"It's like a a computer laboratory." I thought looked around. However, I didn't see Watari anywhere.

"Hello?" I called out. Then I heard footsteps, so looking around I saw Watari heading towards me. I smiled, "I'm glad it worked, are you alright? Were there any side effects?" I questioned. He smiled.

"Don't worry Ami, everything's fine. All we have to do is wait for L to show up and then we can start on Part 2 of your plan." He said. I nodded, "Well he should've awoken already...maybe he didn't see the cup?" I suggested before hearing the sound of someone hitting the floor.

"I'm guessing that might be him." I heard Watari say. Rolling my eyes I headed towards where the sound came from and saw L lying on the floor. I kneeling down next to him and poked him in his side, "L...are you alright?' I asked. It was a stupid question, I know.

"Ugh...where am I?" I heard him ask before rolling over. I waved at him when he looked at me, "Amelia? Are you dead?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"Nope! We're all alive." I said happily. His eyes widened and he sat up, "How is that possible?" He questioned. I stood up.

"I think that Watari and I should explain it to you, come on." I said taking his hand and leading him back to Watari. Once there I let go of his hand and sat down in a chair, "L wants to know how he's alive." I said.

Watari looked at me, "Ah, I see...I think it'll be best if you sit down now." He said pointing to a nearby chair. L walked over to it and faced us. Then we began the story of my plan. It took, I believe, over 20 minutes to explain but I believe that L got the gist of it.

"You could've been killed." L said after a few silent moments.

"See? I told you." I said to Watari. He shook his head and looked back at L, "L, Ami did all this just so that we could live..." He started.

"Yeah! I couldn't have the people I care about die especially if I could've done something to stop it." I said. "So what if I died trying. I would rather die doing that then to die knowing I didn't do anything."

L stared at me, silently "Thank you..." He said after a few moments. I nodded, "Anytime..." I said before looking at Watari, "Did Rem come by here by any chance?" I asked. He shook his head, "N-"

"I'm right here..." I heard Rem say as she entered through the wall. L looked at her, "Thank you..." He said to her before turning around. I rolled my eyes, "Now that everyone's here, we can talk about Part 2 of the plan. " I said.

"Part 2?" L said curiously. "What does it involve?" I smiled, then I explained it.

The last thing I needed to do is to convince the other team members, excluding Light, that Light is Kira. That's where the recorder and the video recording I had come into place. I was going to send them in, from an "anonymous" source, and then from this place I would watch to see what happens. Each item that I send in has proof that Light is Kira. Then, if none of that works, as a last resort I would send Rem in to clarify that Light is Kira. She has already agreed to do so. Then when all that works I'll reveal that L and Watari are alive, by video of course.

Once I finished explaining that I looked around to see that L was silent, as well as Rem, but Watari was just smirking. What was he smirking about?

"Your plan sounds like something I would do." L commented. Oh...that's why he was smirking.

"Yes, it's very interesting..." Watari commented. What was he playing at?

"He's hiding something..." I thought, I just know it.

Anyways, standing up I walked over to the exit "I will return when I need to, until then stay here. I believe that you should have everything you need here, correct?" I questioned. Watari nodded and I took my leave.

* * *

><p><strong>L's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as Amelia left the underground facility that we were in. I thought about everything that has happened today. I thought that I had died, but in reality it was just temporary. Amelia had risked her life to make sure that all of ours were kept, I didn't know what to feel about that. I wanted to feel thankful because I was still alive but then again I wanted to feel angry because this went against me protecting her. It felt like I had failed my self-given task.<p>

"L..." I heard Watari start, so I looked at him. "Amelia is your friend, you two have known each other since you were kids, she didn't mind risking her life to save yours. That's how much she cares about you."

"Hm..." I muttered looking down. "I didn't think of it in that way..."

"L? It's none of my business, but...do you perhaps hold feelings for her?" I then heard him ask. I felt my heart stop, figuratively of course. I looked up, "What?" I questioned. He smiled.

"You two were always together whether it was planned or not." He started referring to this case. "Have you ever thought about how you feel around her?"

I was quiet, "No..." I said. He looked at me silently.

"Yes..." I eventually said. I learned long ago that there's no point in lying to him, he has the uncanny ability to tell if you're lying or not.

"Have you figured it out yet?" He continued questioning. I blinked keeping silent.

"There was no point then, but now I don't know." I simply said before turning around. I didn't want to talk about this anymore, there were more important things to worry about at this moment.


	56. Chapter 55: Surprises: Part 2

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 55- Surprises and the End (Part 2)**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was lying on the bed, in my hotel room, awaiting for the day the package that I sent "anonymously" would arrive. I had took it to the mailing station two days ago and it was supposed to arrive five days after that. So in two days I would leave this place and head on back to the underground building with the others. I haven't talked to them since the last time I was there for safety reasons. I didn't need anyone coming to me and hearing me talk to someone whose supposed to be dead, now could I?<p>

"It'll all be over soon and then I..." Wait, what was I going to do after the case was over with? I could just work as a teacher at To-Oh but that was only because L set it up that way. Did I really want to keep that job?

"Hm...I could always go back to the music company I was with before." I thought. "But I'm not sure if they'll take me back. They probably already got a new pianist with my previous group."

What to do? What to do?

"If I do keep my current job I'll probably have to buy a house somewhere." I thought. "Unless L lets you stay here...but is that really the best choice?" It probably is since he would provide me with the most protection, he wouldn't allow something to happen to me.

"He would probably say that I should stay here." I thought. I guess I'll see whenever this case is over with, until then I need to focus on the current task at hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Light's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting down in the main room when Matsuda came in with a box. He looked excited, "What do you have in your hands?" I questioned. He shrugged, "I found it outside when I came back. It doesn't have a return address on it or anything." He said. I looked at it suspiciously.<p>

"Open it...lets see what's inside of it." I said. "But be careful." I then watched as he opened the box and pulled out a recorder and a CD. What was that?

"What are those for?" I heard Aizawa question. I looked at them, "Hm...play the recorder" I said. "Let's see what's on it." He pressed the play button. There was silence then I heard .

"Where are you taking me?" It was Ami's voice. What was this?

"Oh..sorry, I know this looks strange but I really want to make sure that we're not heard." It was my voice. My eyes widened, this was when we were going to that secluded spot in the woods. Did someone follow us?

"I wouldn't be surprised if L sent someone after us...but if he did he would've already used this against me." I thought. Was it Ami? Did she record this?

"No...she wouldn't have, would she?" I thought. It was kind of strange that she suddenly wanted to be on our side earlier. I didn't think about it much, but maybe I should've.

"Press stop." I ordered. Matsuda pressed it and everyone looked at me confused, "What was that, Light?" Aizawa questioned.

I shook my head, "I don't know what it was, but if you'll excuse me I have to go check something." I said before leaving the room. I headed down the hallway and towards Ami's room. There was a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was lying on my bed, thinking as usual, when I heard a knock upon my door.<p>

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me, Light." Light answered. I wonder what he wanted. Getting up off my bed, I walked over to the door and opened it "Yes?" I questioned. He opened the door and stepped in, so I stepped back.

"Um...is there something that you need?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to know if you've seen this before?" He question holding up my recorder. I thought those weren't supposed to arrive for another two days!

Keeping my face neutral, I shook my head "No, I've never seen it before. What is it?" I asked. He stepped forwards till he was in right in front of me, "It's a recorder, that just so happened to have our conversation in the forest recorded on it." He said.

"Maybe L sent someone to follow us, I was kind of surprised that he let us go in the first place." I said.

"I thought of that, but then why didn't he use that against me sooner. It wouldn't make any sense to get proof then to not use it, besides this is a little too...simple for L's tastes." He said. Well it wasn't a lie.

I shrugged, "It wasn't me, I didn't record it. Besides if I did don't you think I would've showed it to L the moment you left to go do something?" I questioned. He looked at me, silently, "Hm...maybe. I hope that you didn't do this though, you wouldn't want me to end it here, now would you?" He questioned. "I know that I wouldn't want to do it, but if I have to then I will."

"Understood, and trust me I didn't. There's no point in doing so." I said. He didn't say anything but he did leave the room. Once he left I tried to slow down my heart rate.

"That was close..." I thought. "He's probably suspicious of me now though. The..."

"Ami, can you come to the main room please?" I heard Aizawa's voice call over the intercom. I could hear someone struggling in the background...hm...

Anyways, getting up, I walked out of my room and down the hallways. Once I reached the main room door it was thrown open, Light stood there. The others were behind him with guns pointed to his back.

"What's going on?" I questioned, though I already had a pretty good idea.

"Light is Kira, we saw the video whilst he was out, and then L showed up on the screen and told us that he was Kira." Matsuda said.

"L? I thought that he was dead?" I said confusingly.

"You can stop pretending now, Ami." L's robotic voice said from inside the room. I would have to speak to him later on about all this.

"Great! I was tired of doing this..." I said. Light looked at me, angrily, "So you did send the CD and the recording!" He exclaimed whilst the others held him down. I nodded, "Yep, everything from that to planning the fake death of Watari, L, and Rem were all me." I said.

"I guess when you hang around someone like L you start to think like them" I said stepping over him. Then I heard Light's laughter, "What's funny?" I asked.

"You'll see in a few more seconds." He commented. I'm guessing that he wrote down my name or something like that.

"Ami Smith isn't my real name, idiot." I said. He stopped laughing.

"I'm surprised that you didn't think of that scenario Light. Are you loosing your genius touch?" I questioned. He growled, "Once I get..."

"You're not going to jail Light...at least not if you cooperate." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Aizawa questioned. "Of course he's going to jail! He'll probably face execution as well." I shook my head.

"Let me explain." I said.

"Rem told me that if you give up ownership of the Death Note that your memories would be wiped along with giving it away. That's what happened to Light while he was under surveillance, he had his memories wiped away. He acted like a totally different person and honestly I noticed a difference when he got them back...I didn't like it." I said. "So...here's the deal. You give up your ownership of the notebook and you won't go to jail or face execution. We already know that you're Kira so if you try to get them back then we'll know it's you and come after you, understand?" I said looking him in the face.

He glared at me, "Sure..I'll do it." He said with a small, barely visible, smile.

"Rem has talked to Misa, Light. We've gotten her to agree with giving up the notebook in her possession as long as no harm should come to you, hence why you were given this deal." I said. "It's a totally win-win situation. We get rid of Kira and you two can live your normal lives."

"That's...genius." I heard Matsuda comment. "I would've never thought of that. I would've just sent him off to jail or something like that."

"Yeah...it sounds like something Ryuuzaki would come up with." Aizawa said. I smiled, "You'd think I would tired of people saying that..." I said before standing up.

"So is the case over with now?" I heard Matsuda question.

"Yes, the Kira case is finished." I heard L announce. I smiled, glad to have done my part in all this.

Now, all I have to worry about is what to do next.


	57. Chapter 56: Confessions

**Death Note- Amelia's Story**

**Chapter 56- Confessions**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I watched as Light was taken away, to go to the police station, from my spot in the building. Watari, from the screen, told me to stay here and wait for them to arrive. I wonder what they wanted me to wait for?<p>

"I guess I'll find out soon." I thought lying down on a couch. I was positively ecstatic that everything was over with now. No more Kira, hopefully, and no more Kira deaths. The world can sleep peacefully tonight.

As I was thinking, I didn't notice that the door has opened until I heard my name. Looking over I saw Watari and L standing there. I noticed that L looked nervous, which is kind of a first for me to see that.

"What's up?" I said. "Did you need me to do something? Or did you want to tell me something?"

Watari just smiled and looked at L, "Your friend here has some important news for you." He said motioning towards L. I looked and him and raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

He sighed, "Over the course of this case, since your arrival, I've...begun to notice a change." He said.

"What change?" I questioned.

"Let me finish." He said. I put up my hands, "Sorry, continue." He nodded.

"As I was saying I've begun to notice a change...a change in..." He cleared his throat. "A change in how I feel for you." I blinked, surprised that he was saying this.

"You risked your life to save mine, even if you knew I didn't want you to do it, you still did it..." He said. "I assume it's because you care, correct?" I nodded. He was correct.

"Anyhow, what I really wanted to say was that...um...I love you." He said looking down. I had my hand over my mouth, I was surprised at this.

"You do?" I said to be sure. He nodded, "Yes, I do." He confirmed. "I know that you don't..." I put up my hand.

"What would give you that idea?" I asked. He looked at me, confused "You have feelings for Light, don't you?" He asked. "You were always around him and..." I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shh...I don't like Light, I mean I used to, but it changed." I said with a smile. I looked at Watari and motioned for him to leave. He nodded, understanding, and left with a smile on his face.

I took my hand off of L's mouth, "You don't like Light anymore?" He questioned. I shook my head, "Nope, I like someone else." I said moving to sit down on the couch.

He now looked confused, "Who?" He questioned. I supposed I can't blame him for not knowing who it was, I didn't really act like I liked them in that sort of way.

"He's a genius, he's one of my closest friends, and we go to the same university." I said. He looked thoughtful, then his eyes widened "Me?" I nodded.

"Yeah...sorry if I didn't act like it though, I had to convince Light that I liked him for my plan to have worked." I said. He nodded, "I understand...are we together now?" He questioned.

"That right there...is entirely up to you." I said. He bit his lip and started at me for a moment, "Yes." He said after a moment or two. I grinned, "Great!" I said. "Now, come here." He walked over to me. I smiled, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down to meet my lips. I think he was surprised...

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: I haven't left these end messages in a while...but that was cute, no? I was giggling throughout the entire thing when I was writing it. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review :)<strong>


	58. Chapter 57: The Future

**ShatteredNebula: Hi! Welcome to the last chapter of Amelia's Story, you know...I'm glad to be done with this story. Now, I can take a break from all this typing. But I still have to finish my Code Lyoko fanfic...hm...Anyways! I hope you enjoy it this chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some...maybe not so appropriate...references. Think whatever you want...**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note- Amelia's Story<strong>

**Chapter 57- The Future**

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

><p>I was sitting down in the living room, of the house L had built for us, when I heard the cry of "Mommy!" It was my daughter Isabel. Yeah that's right, L and I had a child...after we got married of course.<p>

"What is it Isabel?" I asked.

"Can you tell me the story of how you and daddy got together?" She questioned. That was one of her favorite stories. L and I had modified it a little to not scare her, but when she get's older we'll tell her the full story.

"I told you that two days ago." I said putting my book down.

"Yeah, but that was two days ago. You said that whenever I wanted you to tell me the story I could ask, you never said when." She said.

"I guess that's what you get when two geniuses, in different subjects/same subjects, get married and have a child." I thought before seeing L enter the room.

"Ask your daddy to tell you. He has only told you twice, I've told you over five times." I said. L looked at me, "Amelia, you know that I'm working right now. I can't tell her the story." He said. I gave him my special "puppy dog eyed" look. He shook his head.

"Not going to work this time." He said. I pouted, "It used to work." He smiled "Yeah, that was before I got immune to it." He then left the room.

"I wish that Wammy was here, he could tell it." I thought. He had died last year, but if he was here then he wouldn't have minded telling the story. Actually he was the one who used to tell it to Isabel all the time, even though she couldn't understand a word he was saying.

Anyways, sighing, I gave in "Alright, I'll tell you. But new rules, you can't ask mommy to tell you the story unless it's been more than 7 days since she last told you, understand?' I said. She nodded, then I told her the story.

* * *

><p><em>Later on at night...<em>

* * *

><p>I had just finished taking my shower, and making sure that Isabel was in bed, when I entered the bedroom. I saw that L was still working...so, I decided to try and sneak up on him.<p>

"What are you doing Amelia?' L questioned looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I hated it when he did that. Anyways, draping my arms around his shoulders I said "You work too much, you should come to bed. You need to rest sometimes." I said. It was true, he worked 24/7.

"I rested the day after our wedding..." He commented. I frowned, "That wasn't resting, and you know that. You stayed there for a minute or two and then you got back up to work again, after I fell asleep that is." I said. "You didn't think I didn't notice, did you?" He looked at me but didn't say anything.

Sighing, I decided to try another tactic "I won't move if you don't get some rest." I said. He shrugged, "I don't mind..." He said. I frowned and I then let go and went over to my side of our bed, "You know, I bet if Light..."

"Please don't do that Amelia, you know how I feel on that topic." He said interrupting me. I smiled, "What's wrong, jealous?" I questioned. "There's no reason to be, after all your the one who's married to me." I then rolled over to face the wall. After a few minutes I felt the bed shift beside me. I turned over to see him lying there.

"Thank you..." I told him lying my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my stomach area, "You're welcome...this won't be a regular thing, you know." He said.

"As long as you come back ever now and again, I'm alright." I said. "Now, go to sleep..."

* * *

><p><strong>ShatteredNebula: If you know what I meant by the inappropriate reference then...sorry if you don't like it...but if you don't then, let's just keep it like that. It was funny to put in there though and it sounds like something L would do. Anyways, I will miss you all and I hope you enjoyed Amelia's Story! Good-bye!<strong>


	59. Chapter 58: Story Alert

**Story Alert: New Ending**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello one and all, fans and non-fans, welcome to my news story. I wanted to tell you that I have a new ending for Amelia's Story. The title is called "Amelia's Story: Alternative" and I assure you that you might hate it…or love it. I don't know how you will feel. But, I've already put up the first chapter (Might be the only chapter) and I want you to check it out. Now, I bid you all adieu <strong>


End file.
